Tourments des Sables
by Andarielle Hime
Summary: Gaara avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embuches, de la découverte du sens de sa vie. Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie qui s'étend sur tout le pays. GaaMatsu
1. Une prise de position

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **Quelques détails ajoutés sur un passage et une réécriture d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embuches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique »._

**

* * *

**

**Tourments des Sables**

**Chapitre 1 : Une prise de position**

Voici déjà quelques mois que l'équipe de Gaara, était revenu au village de Suna, et que cette dernière avait commencé à enseigner à d'autres leurs arts. Une école était enfin ouverte à Suna, pour former les futurs défenseurs du village. Lors de sa création, Temari et Kankuro avaient de nombreux élèves contrairement à leur jeune frère Gaara, qui lui n'en avait qu'un seul. Mais ce fut pour lui un pas en avant dans sa morne vie de rejet, car quelqu'un avait accepté de s'approcher de lui.

Son élève n'était pas des moindres, un cas assez exceptionnel pour un futur ninja. Une demoiselle portant le nom de Matsuri, qui était bien loin de ressembler à son maître. Candide et timide, elle n'aimait guère les armes et l'art de la guerre, depuis l'assassinat de ses parents. C'était devenu une phobie bien pénible pour elle. Gaara lui était connu de réputation comme une arme puissante, un tueur sans égal et un ninja impitoyable, il terrorisait bien malgré lui encore une grande partie du village. Elle ne préférerait pas se battre malgré son élan pour devenir ninja, la peur de tuer un autre la tenaillant aux entrailles et elle connaissait aussi bien que n'importe qu'elle habitant du village la dure réputation de Gaara. Elle était tout aussi terrifié à l'idée de l'irriter ou de l'approcher de trop près. Mais lors de la formation des équipes à l'ouverture de l'Académie Ninja, alors qu'elle se questionnait sur sa propre motivation et leurs conséquences, Gaara essaya de lui expliquer ce pourquoi il fallait se battre, parfois mettre sa vie en jeu, voir même à être amené à blesser autrui. Mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire face au dialogue avec les habitants de Suna, il s'était abstenu de répondre.

Tous les aspirants ninjas avaient peur de lui, il le sentait. Ils faisaient circuler encore des rumeurs à son sujet toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Tueur puissant, arme ultime du village, monstre, démon… Voilà ce qui sortait de la bouche de ces jeunes créés dans le moule de la crainte de leurs parents. Mais Matsuri piquée de curiosité quant à son intervention manquée, voulu en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Car après tout, il s'était intéressé à sa question et avait essayé de lui répondre. Il serait un professeur lui aussi, et il est un ninja possédant déjà une grande expérience. Elle décida alors de se diriger vers lui contre toute attente, alors que tous les autres pris de peur se sont tournés vers Temari et Kankuro.

Sa curiosité n'avait cessé de grandir au fil du temps qu'elle passait avec lui. Lui qui a su la conseiller, lui qui a vu au delà des apparences, qui a réussi à percer sa phobie et lui trouver une arme adaptée à son caractère. Elle en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur son être, et découvrait de nombreux aspects de Gaara que les gens du village ne connaissaient pas. L'attention qu'il prêtait à son entraînement ne lui était pas insensible, et elle redoublait d'effort pour pouvoir se montrer digne de l'enseignement qu'elle recevait. Elle était aussi profondément triste pour lui, car à part quelques rares personnes qui englobent le reste de sa famille et elle-même, aucunes autres ne s'approchaient de lui. Gaara, le savait bien qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se faire accepter au village de Suna. Il voulait devenir quelqu'un d'utile pour ce village, il voulait que Suna devienne important pour lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se motivait à devenir le pilier de ce vaste espace, il serait celui dont qui dépendra la vie de tous ses habitants. Depuis quelques temps, Matsuri ne cessait de le suivre, même en dehors des entraînements officiels. De loin bien sûr, sa nature timide et réservée ne lui permettait pas encore de lui parler librement, à son grand désarroi. Bons nombres de ses camarades ne comprenaient pas son comportement vis à vis de ce « type » et la brimaient sans cesse en espérant qu'elle se lasserait. Mais peu lui importait, ce que pensaient les autres elle s'en fichait. Après tout Gaara était son professeur depuis bien longtemps maintenant, elle le côtoyait presque tous les jours depuis des mois. Il était tout naturel pour elle de ne plus avoir la peur que ressentaient encore les autres à son égard, elle se surprenait même d'apprécier sa silencieuse compagnie. Même si elle le suivait encore de loin et que c'était de loin le moyen le moins habile qui soit, elle l'avouait. Elle craignait peut-être encore sa réaction. Après des années de solitude se retrouver avec une sangsue collée à ses semelles du jour au lendemain n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de mettre à l'aise Gaara dans une communication amicale.

Comme à son habitude, elle continuait à l'observer en le suivant à distance. Mais cette fois-ci c'est elle qui fut surprise par ses petits camarades, qui voyaient d'un œil mauvais le fait qu'elle soit l'élève de Gaara, et encore moins qu'elle s'intéresse à lui plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Pour une fois qu'elle voulait essayer d'engager la conversation avec lui, la voilà bredouille. Quelle honte, elle n'avait pas su sentir leur présence, pourtant Gaara n'avait cessé de le lui répéter que d'être toujours sur ses gardes était vital. Elle se résigna alors pour cette fois, pendant réitérer son opération le lendemain. Une fois Gaara hors de champ du petit groupe, elle décida d'adresser la parole à ses camarades.

- « Alors, vous avez fini votre entraînement ? Comment s'est-il passé pour vous ? »

- « Pour nous aucun problème, mais toi par contre c'est autre chose… » disaient-ils sur un ton des plus cassant. Matsuri s'étonna de les voir réagir d'une manière si peu amicale, ça ne leur ressemblait pas.

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? Mon entraînement se passe très b… »

Elle fut interrompue soudainement par une baffe de son interlocuteur le plus proche. Des jeunes hommes pour la plupart, légèrement plus fort et plus grand qu'elle. Une de ses soit disant amies faisaient aussi partie du groupe, mais elle avait un air bien plus craintif que les autres. Elle aussi était plus que surprise par la réaction de ses aînés. Matsuri se redressa main à la joue, complètement alerte.

- « Vous n'exagérez pas un peu les gars, je … Je croyais que vous vouliez juste discuter avec elle… » bégaya légèrement Sari.

- « Laisse-nous donc faire, toi aussi tu t'inquiète pour elle non ? »

- « Oui.. Mais… » fut-elle coupé par un autre jeune homme qui entreprit de « discuter » avec Matsuri.

- « Arrête de faire semblant de l'apprécier, pourtant tu sais qui il est non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de le suivre, sérieusement. Pourquoi aurais-tu envi de suivre ce monstre ! »

- « Gaara sensei n'est pas un monstre ! Si vous le connaissiez un peu plus, vous verrez qu'il est plus méchant ! » rétorqua-t-elle. De quel droit se permettaient-ils de l'insulter, certes il avait « Shukaku » en lui, mais il était vrai qu'eux, ne le connaissaient que par ces messes basses qui couraient sur lui. Ils ne le connaissaient pas comme elle le connaissait. Elle l'avait vu se battre pour la sauver, elle l'avait vu renoncer à la force de Shukaku, comment pourraient-ils comprendre…

Ses camarades se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle et commençaient à la pousser par terre violement, en la méprisant. Matsuri ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait, de faire ça du jour au lendemain.

- « Réveille-toi Matsuri ! Tu t'es laissée charmer par ce démon, si tu continue à rester sous ses ordres, tu finira par devenir une meurtrière toi aussi ! Ne nous oblige pas à employer les grands moyens… »

Ils commençaient alors à brandir des bâtons en la menaçant, espérant que Matsuri se rétracterait, voir fuirait ou renierait Gaara. Il était hors de question pour eux, qu'une de leurs connaissances ne s'acoquine avec lui. Matsuri n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses camarades avec qui elle étudiait depuis des années, avaient l'intention de s'en prendre à elle, tout ça parce que Gaara était son professeur, et qu'elle était devenue trop proche de lui. Mais en quoi ça les regardait d'ailleurs.

- « Renie-le ! Et on te laissera partir sans te toucher. »

- « Il en est hors de question Gaara est mon sensei, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça ! »

- « Renie-le bon sang ! Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? ! » menaça un autre, lui mettant la pression. Il pensait ainsi peut être la faire changer d'avis. Mais Matsuri ne croyant pas une seule seconde les paroles de ses camarades et ne voulant changer pour rien au monde sa condition répondit du tac au tac.

- « J'ai dis non, cela ne vous concerne pas !! »

- « Alors on est arrivé trop tard… Les gars, elle est devenue folle, il faut la libérer de l'emprise du démon. »

Ils s'approchaient de nouveau dangereusement d'elle. Sari prise de peur de ce que pouvaient faire ses amis sous la colère, tenta un ultime geste en les priant d'arrêter leurs bêtises, et que ça finirait par leur retomber dessus par le futur. Mais trop peureuse, elle ne put continuer son argumentation, elle aussi menacée d'un simple regard noir. Matsuri commença à avoir peur, ils étaient bien trop proches pour qu'elle puisse riposter efficacement avec son arme à distance. Mais il était hors de question pour elle de fuir, ça serait trahir toutes ses actions depuis qu'elle le connaissait, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Elle prit alors en toute hâte un kunai dans chaque main et croisa ses bras en se mettant en position de défense. Ils commencèrent alors à la ruer de coups de bâtons, elle se protégeait tant bien que mal et tentait de bloquer les coups avec ses bras et ses kunai. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et elle finit par succomber aux attaques, et s'aplatit contre un mur pour se protéger le plus possible. La douleur était forte, et elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle murmurait le nom de Gaara pour se donner du courage, en espérant que les coups cesseraient et que ses assaillants se lasseraient de la maltraiter.

Soudain les coups s'arrêtaient brusquement, elle releva la tête doucement et vit les têtes terrifiées de ses agresseurs. Ils étaient immobiles comme des statues, Gaara était là se tenant à cinq mètres d'eux, les regardant bras croisés les yeux remplis d'une aura meurtrière.


	2. L inconscient du coeur

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés sur un passage et une réécriture d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embuches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique »._

* * *

**Tourments des Sables**

**Chapitre 2**

L'inconscient du cœur…

_Soudain les coups s'arrêtaient brusquement, elle releva la tête doucement et vit les têtes terrifiées de ses agresseurs. Ils étaient immobiles comme des statues, Gaara était là se tenant à cinq mètres d'eux, les regardant bras croisés les yeux remplis d'une aura meurtrière._

- « Je vois que vous prenez votre entraînement à cœur, pourquoi ne pas vous en prendre à quelqu'un de votre taille ! »

- « Merde, il est revenu. »

Gaara s'approchait d'eux marchant tranquillement, en maintenant son regard sanglant dans les leurs. Cela n'arrangerait en rien sa réputation il le savait bien. Mais il prenait très mal le fait que son élève se fasse agresser par sa faute. Trop de gens avaient déjà souffert de sa main, il ne supportait plus cette idée. Il voulait protéger le peu qu'il avait à présent, le respect qu'éprouvait cette jeune fille pour lui. Sa colère était grande quant à ce type de comportement hostile basé sur des préjugés des plus abjectes, mais il fit tant bien que mal des efforts pour se retenir de les défigurer jusqu'au sang. Il continuait d'avancer doucement sur sa lancé, les yeux haineux rivés sur les agresseurs qui reculaient frénétiquement au fur et à mesure que ses pas écrasaient le sable dans un craquement angoissant.

Gaara s'arrêta devant Matsuri, décroisant ses bras et s'accroupit devant elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas partie alors qu'elle allait se faire blesser à cause de lui. Il avait toujours été habitué à voir les gens fuir devant lui, à les voir dégoûtés en croisant son regard, à les entendre proférer des mensonges dans son dos. Il ne saisissait pas la cause de l'acharnement de son élève à vouloir tant prendre sa défense. Cela lui rappelait ce garçon qui avait tant de ferveur pour son maître, et qui s'en ressentait taché si celui-ci se faisait insulter.

- « C'est toi, Matsuri… »

- « … Gaara Sensei… » soufflait-t-elle, sous la douleur.

- « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fuis ? … Pourquoi ? »

Matsuri comprenait les questionnements de son jeune ami. Pour lui, elle devait être bien folle pour vouloir le défendre ou même rester à ses cotés. Gaara, le ninja le plus puissant et indestructible du village, quelle étrangeté de vouloir défendre quelqu'un qui n'en a pas besoin. Rester aux cotés du ninja le plus dangereux de Suna, paraît peut être stupide pour les autres, mais pas pour elle. Si elle avait approché Gaara, ce n'était pas pour fuir bêtement à la première difficulté, mais pour montrer aux autres qu'il était comme n'importe qui, qu'il était un être humain. Elle savait qu'il devait souffrir de toutes ces choses qui le tourmentent depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de connaître son passé, et elle-même, elle n'en savait presque rien mit à part les fabulations racontées par sa famille à l'époque. Mais malgré la froideur de son visage et l'enfermement de son cœur, qui ne se sentirait pas blesser à vivre ce qu'il vit.

- « Parce que... Les gens sont stupides… »

Matsuri pleurait, elle versait les larmes que lui n'avait plus jamais versé dans sa vie, elle était si triste de le voir constamment seul. La solitude qu'elle avait ressentie aussi étant toute jeune, l'avait tant ébranlé. Elle agrippa fort le bras de Gaara et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- « Moi je vous aime bien Gaara Sensei… Je veux rester avec vous… »

Gaara fut surpris de son geste. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse l'apprécier au point de prendre des risques pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre de telles paroles sortant de la bouche d'un villageois. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait rester si longtemps en sa présence, sans crainte et dégoût. Des pensées se bousculaient alors en lui mêlées de souvenirs. _« Alors… Elle était sincère ce jour là… »_ Il se souvint de ce jour, où les élèves furent répartis pour les groupes d'apprentissage il y a quelques mois de cela. Il s'attendait à être seul, il savait que les jeunes pousses le fuiraient néanmoins elle vint le voir malgré ses craintes.

_- « Est-ce que, je peux me mettre avec vous ? »_

Contre toutes attentes, quelqu'un s'était mis avec lui. Sa profonde surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage, il ressentait en même temps une pointe de joie dans son cœur rempli de solitude. Mais il n'en resta pas moins aussi sérieux que d'habitude, et l'accueilli avec ton tact légendaire. Regard de marbre et voix abrupte.

_- « Quoi, tu veux te mettre avec moi ? »_

Elle avait répondu le plus simplement du monde ré-acquiesçant ces précédentes paroles. Son esprit revint au présent, toujours ses yeux fixés sur son élève. _« Jamais quelqu'un n'a prononcé… Ces mots… Envers ma personne… »_

Gaara dévisageait cette fille, agrippée à son bras comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait de sa vie. Elle continuait à sangloter et à trembler, elle lui paraissait bien faible. Mais c'est aussi ce qu'il avait pensé de Naruto il y a quelques années de cela. Lui aussi paraissait faible, et pourtant sa volonté surpasser toute puissance. Gaara ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser, mis à part peut être que Matsuri était une personne bien plus proche pour lui qu'il ne l'imaginait, en dehors de sa famille.

- « Rester… Avec moi… »

Matsuri releva sa tête vers lui, et lui souriait timidement pour acquiescer. Gaara n'arrivait pas à décrire cette émotion qui lui prenait au cœur, une sorte de sentiment totalement indescriptible. De la joie sûrement, une joie qui ne lui a jamais été donné de connaître. C'était peut être ça, ce dont parlait Naruto, ce lien auquel il tenait tant et qui le rendait si fort.

- « Agrippe-toi à mon cou. » disait-il de sa voix habituelle.

Matsuri ne tardait pas à s'exécuter, tout simplement heureuse que Gaara prête attention sur elle. Elle mit ses bras doucement autour du cou de Gaara, celui-ci la souleva et la pris dans ses bras, puis se leva. Il la redressait maladroitement contre lui, de peur qu'elle ne lui tombe des bras. Il ne savait pas du tout comment la tenir et cela se voyait, il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter quelqu'un, pourtant elle était toute légère comme une plume. Gaara s'arrêta un instant dos tourné aux groupes d'apprentis ninjas, et ainsi ces mots résonnaient dans la rue étroite où ils se trouvaient.

- « Le prochain qui posera la main sur elle, aura affaire à moi… »

Gaara était étrangement calme, mais sûr de lui. Il se fit alors la promesse, qu'il ne lui arriverait plus jamais rien. Lui aussi protégerait ses « amis ». Sur ces mots, il partit tranquillement en direction de chez lui, où l'attendaient son frère et sa sœur. Le groupe restait stupéfié de ce qu'il venait de voir. Le démon du village de Suna venait de protéger quelqu'un. Certains resteraient fervemment sur leurs positions, immobiles et incrédules, la haine les aveuglant. Tandis que d'autres parmis eux, restèrent perplexe. Il n'avait pas usé de violence comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, lui qui était réputé comme un ninja sanguinaire. Finalement, tous finirent par se disperser, et ainsi le calme revînt dans les rues de Suna.

Temari et Kankuro venaient de rentrer de l'entraînement, mais semblaient inquiets. Gaara n'était toujours pas rentré. Il était très souvent en retard, mais jamais à de telles extrémités.

- « J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mes élèves étaient bien pressés de partir aujourd'hui… Ca fait longtemps que je les vois observer Gaara et Matsuri, j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, Kankuro. »

- « J'avais remarqué moi aussi, et Gaara qui est encore en retard… »

C'est à ce moment là que Gaara entra dans la pièce avec Matsuri dans ses bras, mais elle semblait s'être évanouie en cours de route. Kankuro et Temari furent choqués de voir une fille agrippée au coup de Gaara, même si la demoiselle n'était autre que son seul et unique élève. Temari, la plus abasourdie des deux, pointait frénétiquement Gaara du doigt.

- « Non mais je rêve ! »

- « Et ben dis donc Gaara, déjà trouvé une petite copine ? » dit Kankuro d'un air taquin. Gaara se sentait foncièrement mal à l'aise, suite à sa remarque déplacée et n'avait une envie frénétique de broyer son frère mais il garda tout de même son sang froid.

- « Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Kankuro… Temari, peux-tu t'occuper de ses blessures ? »

- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? »

- « Des jeunes de son âge l'ont agressé… J'ai du m'interposer pour les arrêter. »

- « Et tu sais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? »

Gaara resta silencieux, le regard dur. Temari compris alors pourquoi, c'était sûrement à cause de sa proximité avec son frère, sinon Gaara lui aurait dit qu'elle en était la raison. Temari baissait tristement les yeux, elle n'aimait pas trop voir Gaara dans cet état, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu plus gentil. Mais les gens de Suna ne voyaient qu'en lui Shukaku, et cela la désolait profondément.

- « Je vois… »

Gaara posa Matsuri sur le canapé de la salle principale, toujours en l'observant. Elle avait pris des risques inutiles, il s'inquiétait de savoir si elle allait se rétablir de ses blessures. Mais d'un coté, il était aussi heureux en même temps. Elle avait défendu ce en quoi elle croyait, garder des informations sous la torture était une qualité requise chez un ninja. Mais au-delà de ça, il semblait être quelqu'un d'important pour elle, ce qu'il ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien sûr, les relations entre son frère et sa sœur s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis qu'il avait compris et pris conscience de ces « choses » Mais ce n'était sûrement rien comparé à un simple habitant de Suna, qui le craignait, et qui malgré tout, s'était approché de lui. Il avait toujours une sensation étrange quand il pensait à elle. Une sorte d'émotion indéfinissable qui envahissait le fond de son cœur, un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le décrire précisément, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il se retourna perplexe, et sortit un instant de la maison pour se changer les idées.

- « Bon je vais commencer à préparer le cours de demain, dis-moi quand tu auras fini de la soigner. » dit Kankuro en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Temari pris une trousse de soin d'urgence, et commença à s'occuper des contusions les plus importantes.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas être long. »

Gaara se tenait debout devant la porte, son visage exposé à la pluie légère, qui tombait sur le village aujourd'hui, en ces temps de moussons. Il leva son regard vers le ciel, toujours soucieux et perplexe, cherchant au fond de lui-même. Il couvrit son visage de sa main, pour arrêter les quelques gouttes de pluie qui tombait du ciel en grande partie couvert. _« Quel est ce sentiment qui sommeille en moi… Pourquoi suis-je si attristé… Pourquoi suis-je si en colère qu'elle soit blessée… Je ne comprends pas… » _Il fronça ses arcades sourcilières sous la colère contre son incompréhension. Cette colère pourtant, il l'avait déjà ressenti depuis bien longtemps, contre les autres, pour trouver sa raison de vivre. Même la toute première fois où il était parti la sauver, il n'avait pas senti une colère aussi forte. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle était son élève, qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Est-ce ce temps passé qui aurait plus d'importance que le reste ? Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise de sa pensée. Le temps crée-t-il vraiment une attache ?

_« Aurais-je un lien plus fort avec elle ? ». _Il repensa alors aux paroles de Naruto, lors de leur premier combat. Il avait défendu ses « amis », ces êtres chers à ses yeux. Cette colère que Naruto ressentait vis-à-vis de lui à l'époque, il la ressentait lui aussi à présent. Une amie, voilà ce qu'était devenu Matsuri à ses yeux, un être cher qu'il veut défendre au même titre que Naruto. Mais il ressentait quelque chose de différent. Pourquoi une simple amitié le perturberait-il à ce point. Et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer. La pluie sans doute, qui arrivait à passer au travers de ses doigts. Mais la chaleur de ses larmes qui glissaient le long de son visage, lui firent raviser son jugement. Il rebaissa la tête, les yeux écarquillés sur sa main qu'il venait de passer sur son visage pour l'essuyer.

_« Mais… Ce sont des larmes… »_ Gaara se sentit encore plus perdu, voilà bien longtemps que ses yeux n'avaient pas pleuré ainsi, pourtant cette souffrance était différente de celle qu'il avait connue par le passé… Une infime pensée traversa son esprit, ce quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ce quelque chose gravé sur son front, serait-ce sa forme ultime qu'il ressentait ? _« Impossible… ». _Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Eprouver des sentiments si forts envers quelqu'un, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé de sa vie. Il décida d'enfouir ce sentiment tout au fond de lui, regardant tristement le sol, il ne pouvait s'embarrasser de telles futilités. Surtout qu'il n'était sûr de rien, une forte amitié voilà ce qu'il efforça de garder dans son cœur.

Temari ouvrit la porte d'entrée, pour rappeler son frère.

- « Gaara, c'est bon tu peux revenir, j'ai termi… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle trouvait son frère bizarre, il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, il avait l'air tourmenté certes, mais pas de manière habituelle. Gaara se dirigeait alors à l'intérieur de la maison, suivi de Temari.

- « Ce n'est rien, je vais bien… Comment va Matsuri ? »

- « Et bien, ils n'ont pas été tendre, mais elle ira mieux d'ici deux ou trois jours. Je vais prévenir sa famille que je la garde en observation ce soir. Elle a eu quand même de sérieux coups portés au visage, je préfère parer à toutes éventualités. Reste près d'elle, elle aura sûrement besoin de toi si elle se réveille. »

- « Bien. »

Temari partie en vitesse dehors, prévenir la famille de Matsuri, rien de très grave, mais comme tous les médecins ninjas disponibles étaient partis en missions, il fallait être plus prudent. Gaara se retrouvait à nouveau seul, et s'assit par terre devant le canapé où elle était allongée, les bras croisés et yeux fermés toujours en pleine réflexion. Kankuro observait son frère de loin, et voyait bien que quelque chose le travaillait. Matsuri commençait à se réveiller doucement, en se demandant où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa tout d'un coup complètement affolée.

- « Mais… Je suis chez Gaara Sensei ! »

Gaara redressait à nouveau la tête, et brandit sa main devant le visage de Matsuri.

- « Calme-toi, et garde tes forces. Tu n'es pas encore complètement guérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, Temari va revenir s'occuper de toi. »

- « Oui, Gaara Sensei… »

Il pouvait presque lui toucher le visage, mais il tressauta une fois de plus et se ravisa. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être si proche des autres, et ses tourments n'arrangeaient en rien la situation. Il retira sa main qui faisait obstacle au visage de Matsuri, et recroisa ses bras, toujours le regard tourné vers elle.

- « Qui a-t-il Gaara Sensei ? »

- « … Je tacherai d'être digne de la confiance que tu mets en moi… Mais tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, Matsuri. »

- « Oui, Gaara Sensei. Moi aussi je veux être digne de vous ! » entonna Matsuri avec enthousiasme. Elle savait bien qu'il ne serait pas toujours là. Si elle voulait protéger les personnes qui lui sont chers, elle devait aussi apprendre à se protéger elle-même. Gaara souriait, elle était peu-être encore faible, mais elle n'était pas bête loin de là.

- « Voilà qui est mieux. »

Kankuro caché dans le couloir un tas de feuille de notes dans les mains, souriait à son tour. Il était ravi de voir que Gaara continuait ses efforts, et qu'il protégeait les êtres qui lui sont cher depuis ce jour. Il était déterminé, c'est ce qui faisait sa force aujourd'hui. Naruto l'avait vraiment influencé dans le bon sens, il avait vraiment ce pouvoir de changer les gens. « Gaara finira par découvrir bien plus que l'amitié. La reconnaissance, l'amour aussi. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas encore bien compte, mais il tisse un lien très fort avec elle… Le chemin sera encore long, mais tu y arriveras petit frère. » dit-il en repartant préparer son cours.


	3. Agacements et Souvenirs

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une minuscule réécriture d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre (Bien que assez pourri je vous l'accorde XD - qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir mettre des titres sérieux u_u')._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique »._

**

* * *

**

**Tourments des Sables**

**Chapitre 3 : Agacements et Souvenirs**

…

_**Suna, bureau du Kazekage, sept mois après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki.**_

Gaara pris les derniers papiers à remplir aujourd'hui après la lecture des rapports de missions, sa journée était chargée. Pas mal d'agitations avaient surgit au pays du vent depuis quelques semaines, et leur village avait fini par se retrouver lui aussi impliqué dans ces affaires. Pour l'instant des actes encore sans gravités, mais Gaara s'inquiétait pour la sécurité du village, car infimes soient-ils, ces évènements lui suscitaient beaucoup d'interrogations. Les ninjas jusqu'à présent réussissaient leurs missions sans aucuns problèmes, et n'avaient rien constaté de particulier, mais Gaara scrutait les moindres petits détails, à la recherche d'un indice potentiel ou d'un lien entre tous les incidents répertoriés dans le pays. Mais malheureusement pour l'instant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à poser le doigt sur quelque chose de valable, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Mais il était hors de question de lâcher l'étude de cette affaire, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne trouvait rien, qu'il n'y avait forcément rien à trouver. Certains y verraient de l'excès de prudence, d'autres de l'obstination, mais Gaara était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, un mauvais pressentiment, un sombre présage.

Mais cela ne servait à rien de se morfondre, il agirait en temps utiles. Un chef d'équipe qui venait de rentrer de mission vint se présenter dans son bureau.

- « Maitre Kazekage, mon équipe et moi sommes de retour, je viens vous présenter mon rapport. »

- « Bien, je vous écoute… »

- « L'équipe est au complet maitre Kazekage, la mission fut plus dure que prévu mais nous l'avons accompli avec succès. »

Le chef d'équipe tendit un paquet de feuilles au Kazekage, que celui-ci prit calmement. Gaara feuilletait le rapport tout en écoutant son interlocuteur faire mention des faits. Il tournait les pages au fur et à mesure que les paroles de son interlocuteur fusaient vers lui. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur un passage du rapport qui l'interloquait, puis se redressa vers le chef d'équipe.

- « Je vois que les ennemis ont redoublé de violence, plus de victimes ont été atteintes cette fois-ci. Cette maladie semble s'amplifié avec le temps… »

- « Oui maitre Kazekage, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un habitant du dit village qui a était touché… Jusqu'à présent, seuls des étrangers l'avaient contracté, et s'en prenaient au peuple. Mais un habitant du village qui avait les mêmes symptômes, a fait lui aussi des victimes. Mais on ne sait toujours pas comment cette tare est transmise, il ne semblait pas avoir de contact avec l'extérieur… »

- « Je vois, je vais continuer d'étudier votre rapport, faites savoir aux ninjas de Suna de rester sur leur garde, et d'augmenter les effectifs. Les personnes affectées commencent dangereusement à se rapprocher du village, nous devons assurer la sécurité des habitants. »

- « A vos ordres, maitre Kazekage. »

Le ninja sorti en toute hâte exécuter les ordres du Kazekage. Les soldats s'agitaient nerveusement et certains fourmillaient vers les postes de garde, dans les fortifications du village. Gaara préférait anticiper une éventuelle attaque, les gens affectés par cette maladie avaient l'air si imprévisibles. Une sorte de folie meurtrière s'emparait d'eux sans raison, et ils s'attaquaient à tout ce qui bougeait autour d'eux du jour au lendemain. Jusqu'à présent, seuls les voyageurs étaient touchés et s'attaquaient aux villages sur leur route. Mais maintenant, c'est une personne interne au village qui avait brusquement sombré dans la folie, cela devenait très dangereux. Tant que l'on ne connaitrait pas le vecteur de contamination, plus les agresseurs n'étaient loin, et mieux le village se porterait. Trouver ce vecteur de contamination devenait primordial, il fallait arrêter cette épidémie avant qu'elle n'atteigne le village caché de Suna. Gaara eu un frisson dans le dos, en s'imaginant les dégâts que cela impliqueraient si des ninjas expérimentés étaient touchés. Il inspirait longuement, pour faire revenir le calme en lui, il ne fallait pas se laisser prendre par la panique. Sa journée étant terminée, il décida de sortir de son bureau, pour reposer la tempête qui régnait dans son esprit. Beaucoup d'information à assimiler, mais il aurait la nuit pour y réfléchir au calme. Il prit le dossier avec lui, se leva, et regarda par la fenêtre. Une silhouette familière était non loin de là, assise sur un toit au alentour. Gaara esquissa un sourire, et repris son chemin, fermant son bureau derrière lui.

Matsuri venait de rentrer de mission, d'un village non loin de Suna. Cette étrange épidémie s'était rapprochée inexorablement de Suna, mais ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à trouver de pistes viables quant à son origine. Des habitants commençaient eux aussi à être touchés, il fallait trouver une solution au plus vite. Pour l'instant le village allait bien, et elle en fut rassurée. Elle regardait tranquillement le couché de soleil, assise sur un toit, appréciant ce moment de repos après une rude journée. Les yeux fermés, visage dans le vent, elle respirait cette tranquillité à plein poumon. Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle, Matsuri sursauta. Gaara était posté près d'elle, dans sa grande toge bleue d'où flottaient des franges de tissus blancs, ondulant dans le vent. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir à cette heure-ci, il sortait bien plus tard dans ses habitudes. La demoiselle se dit alors que la journée a du être vraiment éreintante pour lui. Elle se tourna vers lui interloquée.

- « Maitre Gaara, vous êtes déjà sorti ? »

- « Oui, j'ai vu tous les dossiers à voir aujourd'hui, je n'ai juste récupéré que le dernier que je compte relire ce soir… Cette histoire d'épidémie commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. » dit-il en se tendant soucieusement l'arrête du nez. Matsuri partageait ses craintes car cette affaire n'allait qu'en grandissant sans informations supplémentaires. Mais néanmoins elle avait entièrement confiance en Gaara, et lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.

- « Oui c'est un habitant qui fut touché cette fois, la mission a été plus délicate que les précédentes. Mais ne vous en faite pas trop, vous prenez cette histoire au sérieux, je suis sûr que le village ne craint rien. »

Gaara le souhaitait vivement. Ces craintes étaient bien là encrées au fond de son esprit, n'arrivant absolument pas à les chasser. Pour lui Suna avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, et il comptait bien trouver le bouclier qui pourrait la contrer. Non seulement il était le Kazekage du village, celui-ci avait de l'importance pour lui à présent, mais il avait une personne chère à protéger plus que tous autres habitants du village. Il avait une compagne aujourd'hui, quelqu'un qui partageait ses sentiments. Elle était la première personne à lui accorder sa confiance, sa présence et son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie et ses angoisses. Gaara regardait Matsuri avec tendresse, se remémorant ce jour, où sa vie avait basculé de nouveau. Elle était devenue bien plus paisible car il était enfin accepté dans son village natal. Il avait pu même former plusieurs élèves dans l'Académie ninja, avant de devenir le Kazekage. A cette époque, son cœur était encore pris de bien des tourments, car éprouvant un sentiment inconnu dont il avait peur, qu'il avait refoulé en lui depuis si longtemps pour ne pas en souffrir plus que de raison…

…

_**Suna, une semaine avant la nomination du Kazekage…**_

Gaara venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être bientôt Kazekage, il avait été jugé l'homme le plus fort du village. Maintenant qu'il se battait pour ses habitants, ceux-ci lui avaient accordé pleinement leur confiance. Enfin, enfin il avait cette reconnaissance qu'il avait toujours voulue. Enfin sa vie avait un véritable sens, il ne s'était pas battu en vain. Lui qui suscitait la crainte et la terreur, était à présent admiré de tous. Il était sorti de la salle du conseil une semaine plus tôt, où il avait été convié pour sa nomination. Gaara avait un peu de mal à cacher sa surprise suite à cette décision, mais néanmoins il l'accepta aussi platement que d'habitude. Il ne laissait pas ou très peu paraître ses émotions mais il était sincèrement heureux que les anciens lui confient ce poste. C'était sa dernière semaine en tant que professeur d'Académie avant de prendre ses futures fonctions, mais rien ne l'empêchait de donner son cours aussi sérieusement que de coutume. Il s'approchait de ses élèves et commença alors son discours. Il avait des élèves de différents niveaux, allant du débutant au plus aguerri, attentifs aux moindres paroles de leur sensei.

- « Je vais vous parler aujourd'hui de la concentration du chakra. Comme vous le savez tous, ce chakra est la source de vos techniques et de votre force. Mais vous pouvez aussi le manipuler, le diriger, l'extérioriser, le contrôler à votre guise. Certains d'entre vous, auront une manière différente de l'utiliser, selon vos armes, votre personnalité, votre manière de combattre et la nature de votre chakra…… Vous pouvez le concentrer dans une partie de votre corps, pour amplifier votre force physique ou bien soigner les blessures. »

Gaara concentra un peu de chakra dans sa main et tapa un coup de poing au sol. Rien de bien impressionnant par rapport à la célèbre Tsunade du village de Konoha, mais le coup qu'il porta était plus fort que les habituels. Son coup détruisit le sol autour de lui sur un mètre, Tsunade aurait sûrement détruit tout le champ d'entraiment.

- « Vous pouvez aussi le glisser ou l'extérioriser dans vos armes, si vous avez une affinité très forte avec elle. Cela la renforcera, et lui donnera un pouvoir bien particulier. Mon arme est le sable, je peux le manipuler à ma guise. Mais seul mon sable imprégné de chakra me permet d'utiliser des techniques de plus haut niveau. »

Gaara leva un bras, et des particules de sable venant du sol, se soulevaient pour former un amas flottant. Il le fit bouger dans toute sorte de direction, pour montrer son contrôle. Puis relâchant le sable du sol, il prit de son sable spécial, et le faisait tournoyer autour de lui. Il regarda une poutre de bois qui servait pour les entraînements, le sable qui était sorti de sa gourde s'y glissa instantanément. Il leva son bras dans cette même direction et commença alors à serrer le poing.

- « Sarcophage de sable… Tombeau du désert… »

Après que le poteau fut entièrement recouvert, le tombeau du désert le réduisit en poussière. Les élèves étaient grandement impressionnés par la démonstration de Gaara, non plus terrifiés comme ils auraient pus l'être au départ, mais très impressionnés par les pouvoirs du futur Kazekage. Les élèves étaient fascinés par les pouvoirs de leur professeur, tous ces regards dégageaient de la fierté.

- « Il en sera de même pour une épée ou tout autre arme dont vous aurez la maîtrise. Le but de l'exercice d'aujourd'hui, est de vous permettre de trouver cette utilisation particulière, selon vos compétences, faite des essais, voyez ce que vous pouvez faire ou non, ce que vous voulez faire ou non. Vous pourrez ainsi acquérir de nouvelles techniques, et perfectionner vos connaissances actuelles. Si vous avez une question ou bien besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir… Vous pouvez commencer. »

Les élèves alors commençaient leur entraînement, se concentrant de toute part, discutant entre eux, regardant leur armes. Certains restaient perplexes et d'autres savaient déjà quoi faire, s'afférant dans leur entraînement. Quelques élèves restaient devant lui pour lui redemander des explications, surtout les toutes jeunes recrues. Le plus jeune d'entre eux lui demanda de lui « remontrer son sable qui bouge », avec les yeux pleins d'insistance et d'admiration. Attendrit par ces jeunes pousses qui s'empressaient autour de lui, en demande de conseils et de démonstrations, Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, face à tant d'innocence. Une agitation bien agréable pour lui, qui avait été seul pendant si longtemps.


	4. Le poids de la réalité

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une minuscule réécriture d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre. (Bien que assez pourri je vous l'accorde XD - qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir mettre des titres sérieux u_u')._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation :** les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _gras-italique _», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées (bousculade de pensées, car notre cerveau sait merveilleusement mettre le boxon dans notre tête XD) seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

**Tourments des Sables**

**Chapitre 4 : Le poids de la réalité**

_Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, face à tant d'innocence. Une agitation bien agréable pour lui, qui avait été seul pendant si longtemps._ Une fois les quelques explications redonnées, il se tourna vers Matsuri.

- « Viens, Matsuri, nous allons reprendre l'entraînement de la dernière fois. »

- « Oui, Gaara Sensei, je vous suis. »

Matsuri était son élève la plus avancée dans l'enseignement et elle était devenue depuis bien longtemps son disciple. Gaara prenait soin de l'entraîner sans relâche et ne lésinait pas sur le temps ou la sévérité pour l'aider à se perfectionner. Elle était douée, Gaara le sentait. Matsuri était très souvent considérée comme une personne faible, même en tant que ninja. Sa timidité était toujours là, malgré l'enseignement dur du village, et pourtant que d'endurcissement déjà depuis qu'elle était entrée à l'Académie. Elle avait gagné en assurance et depuis quelques mois, un engouement plus intense pour son entraînement que Gaara n'arrivait pas trop à s'expliquer. Mais peu lui importait, il voulait faire ressortir au mieux ses capacités cachées pour qu'elles puissent être reconnues par son entourage, et avait profité de cette opportunité pour corser son entraînement. Aujourd'hui elle arrivait à glissé un peu de son élément dans son arme, bien que cela restait un peu maladroit. Son entraînement consistait à percer la défense de Gaara en utilisant son chakra, pour ainsi perfectionner la maîtrise de celui-ci et bien sûr de celle de son élément. Il resta immobile à quelques mètres d'elle, faisant tournoyer du sable autour de lui. Et d'une voix presque hautaine il lui indiqua que les hostilités pouvaient commencer.

- « Attaque-moi… »

Matsuri commençait à faire tourner son joyo pour lui donner de l'élan, et y mis une dose de chakra. Elle le lança alors sur Gaara, qui ricocha sur son bouclier de sable comme une vulgaire bille sur le sol. Matsuri alors le redirigea à plusieurs endroits, mais le bouclier de sable de Gaara restait toujours impénétrable. Elle repensait alors à la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise sur Gaara, qu'il allait enfin devenir Kazekage du village. Elle était pourtant très heureuse pour lui, car il avait enfin la reconnaissance qu'il désirait tant, et il était enfin accepté de tous. Mais tout au fond d'elle-même, le chagrin avait grandi de jour en jour en rongeant le peu de joie qu'elle ressentait. La nomination de Gaara signifiait aussi tout autre chose à ses yeux, cela impliquerait qu'elle devra être bien plus distante avec lui et qu'elle passerait bien moins de temps en sa présence. Elle lui devra encore bien plus de respect et de distinction qu'auparavant. Non pas que cela la gênait d'être respectueuse envers lui loin de là, mais il deviendrait alors complètement inaccessible, comme intouchable. Etre loin de son aimé semble profondément douloureux pour elle, jusqu'à détruire la joie sincère qu'elle éprouvait aussi pour lui. Voilà une pensée bien égoïste qui souillait son esprit. Depuis quand se permettait-elle ce genre de pensée ? Son cœur lui dictait des choses dont elle n'avait pas le droit, conflit entre raison et sentiments bouillonnait au fond de son cœur meurtri. Elle se secouait la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Gaara sera le protecteur du village, son bonheur personnel ne devait pas passer avant la sécurité de Suna, c'était impératif et inéluctable. Elle essaya donc de se concentrer à nouveau sur son entraînement.

- « Fuuton ! Technique du Mur du son ! »

Le joyo de Matsuri tripla de vitesse et fini par percer le sable, mais n'était pas assez puissant pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer d'avantage. Gaara le refit sortir aussitôt, et lança du sable vers elle. Matsuri, encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées s'était laissée surprendre, et elle essaya de ramener en vitesse son arme en relançant sa technique. Le mur du son pouvait aussi la protéger selon les mouvements de son joyo, mais par inattention elle l'avait mal dirigé, manquant de peu le sable de Gaara. Celui-ci transperça la garde de Matsuri, et se dirigea dangereusement vers elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se déporter légèrement et le sable la blessa au cou. Gaara s'arrêta net, laissant le sable retomber au sol, et s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air présente Matsuri, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

- « Oui, Sensei, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste était distraite, rien de plus… »

- « Il ne faut pas perdre sa concentration lors d'un combat, car cela peut décider de son issu. »

- « Oui Sensei, je ferais plus attention. »

Gaara n'était pas très convaincu par son excuse, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas très bien. Elle n'était pas aussi concentrée que d'habitude, et ses regards à demi-fuyant dépassaient toute logique. Elle ne s'était jamais comportée de la sorte avec lui, et ce changement quasi-brutal le laissait totalement perplexe. Une faille était bien visible, et cela serait bien trop dangereux en combat réel. Dans ce genre de situation, un bon ninja sait faire abstraction de ses propres sentiments, mais Gaara savait que Matsuri n'en était pas encore capable. Dans son cas, il fallait qu'elle en parle pour se débarrasser de ce qui la perturbait. Lors des entraînements, elle arrivait au moins à traverser de moitié son bouclier de sable et à garder sa lame sans qu'il puisse la rejeter, même s'il ne se défendait pas de tout son potentiel. Il augmentait graduellement la force de sa défense à la mesure de ses progrès. Son chakra devenait de plus en plus tranchant ce qui lui permettait de creuser un peu plus dans la défense de sable de Gaara. Elle devenait forte, même si elle n'arrivait pas à cacher encore parfaitement ses faiblesses aux autres.

- « Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. »

Matsuri sursauta suite à ses paroles. Ce genre de phrases sortait très rarement de la bouche de Gaara, et c'était signe qu'il s'inquiétait pour son entourage. Elle embêtait Gaara avec son attitude, et cela la chagrinait d'avantage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses doutes, elle ne voulait pas mettre en péril les rêves de son professeur et la relation fébrile qui existait entre eux. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Gaara, maintenant il en était sûr, quelque chose la travaillait bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait, mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde ce que cela pouvait être. Il se sentait un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à lui parle de problèmes qu'elle ne voulait peut-être pas partager avec les autres. Gaara s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par un élève qui demandait son aide. Il se contenta alors de lui dire de faire attention et d'aller voir l'infirmier qui supervisait le cours, pour qu'il puisse guérir sa blessure, et parti vers l'élève qui avait besoin de lui.

Matsuri se sentait minable, elle en été venu à jalouser le village à ce point de lui arracher Gaara. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à quelqu'un, mais malheureusement elle n'avait personne à qui elle pouvait vraiment se confier. Elle ne voulait que trop peu faire de soucis à Gaara pour le lui en parler et ce serait lui avouer ses sentiments. Temari était très proche d'elle et garderait sûrement le secret, mais elle était bien trop proche de Gaara pour que celui-ci ne remarque quelconques supercheries de la part de sa sœur. Kankuro, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer, il était loin d'être discret sans ces discours et bien moins habile que Temari pour mentir à Gaara. Sari, une de ses meilleures amies, et principale rivale était bien trop bavarde et incapable de garder un secret. Sa grand-mère encore moins, c'est une surexcitée de première. Si elle apprenait qu'elle était amoureuse du Kazekage, elle n'ose même pas imaginer la tornade dévastatrice de joie qu'elle deviendra. Personne à qui parler de ce problème. Pourrait-elle garder son sang froid et ses rancœurs enfouis jusqu'au bout ? D'ici une semaine, elle ne pourrait plus l'approcher comme avant, elle ne pourrait plus lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_« Non, je ne peux pas… Gaara est mon sensei, et il va devenir Kazekage… Je ne peux pas le lui dire… » _songea-t-elle. Elle reprit tristement son entrainement, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à tout ça, mais son efficacité s'en ressentait grandement et trahissait l'instabilité de son esprit.

L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était fini, et chacun partait pour retourner chez eux. Gaara marchait lentement dans les couloirs déserts de l'école, étant toujours l'un des derniers à en sortir. Il repensait à Matsuri qui avait eu une attitude si étrange aujourd'hui. Il l'aimait depuis quelques temps déjà, et s'en voulait à mort de la voir dans cet état et de ne pas savoir ce qui la tourmentait, bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui le porteur d'un monstre n'espérait pas une vie de partage avec une moitié. Mais il voulait venir en aide et se donner pour les personnes qu'il appréciait, et encore plus pour la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Même s'il restait seul toute sa vie, le plus important était de protéger son prochain quoi qu'il en coûte. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, remarquant la présence de Matsuri sur l'un des bands du couloir. Son corps s'appuyait maladroitement contre le mur, les bras lui tombant lourdement sur les jambes, complètement absente. Sa tête regardait tristement le ciel par la fenêtre, elle avait l'air complètement égaré. Gaara eu un pincement au cœur et s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de lui parler.

- « Matsuri… »

Matsuri sursauta en entendant la voix grave de Gaara, et se leva d'emblée un peu apeurée. Gaara se tenait juste devant elle à moins de cinquante centimètres et se senti rougir. C'est la première fois qu'il l'approchait de si près en dehors des entrainements. Tellement concentrée sur son travail, qu'elle n'y prêtait pas trop attention habituellement. Voir son visage d'aussi près l'impressionnait et la mettait mal à l'aise, elle balbutia.

- « G… Gaara Sensei… »

Gaara plaqua sa main sur le mur, juste à coté de son visage, et se baissait vers elle pour scruter le moindre détail de son visage. Il cherchait cette faille pour essayer de comprendre son existence. Trouver la cause de cette douleur qui lisait dans ses yeux. Avec sa grande « délicatesse légendaire » il décida de percer l'abcès.

- « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… »

Matsuri écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, Gaara essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle était déboussolée, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Quelle idiote, elle qui ne voulait pas l'embarrasser, elle faisait totalement l'inverse. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il avait déjà bien à faire avec tout le reste. En tout cas c'était bel et bien raté. Quel ninja de seconde zone, arriver à cacher ses sentiments à l'ennemi était pourtant primordial. Le regard fuyant, elle parvint à prendre tout de même la parole.

- « Je… Je ne peux pas vous en parler, sensei… Je… »

- « De quoi as-tu peur ? »

- « Mais… Gaara Sensei, je… »

- « Ne garde pas en toi tant de souffrances. Je l'ai fait bien trop longtemps… Dis-le-moi… »

Matsuri commença à pleurer, Gaara ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente, il ne savait vraiment pas réagir face à ce genre de manifestation. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est la souffrance lui monter aux bords des yeux, ne sachant pas comment l'arrêter. Matsuri pleurait de plus belle, laissant place à ses sentiments et rancœurs qui étaient enfouis au fond de son cœur, elle craquait tout simplement. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'elle se morfondait sans laisser paraître – ou peu – ce qu'elle ressentait. Puisque de toute manière elle ne le verrait plus, autant lui avouer la vérité. C'est ce qu'elle se disait, sous l'influence de ses larmes. Mais la peur de lui dire restait bien présente, comment pourrait-elle le regarder en face après ses aveux ?

_« Je devrais le lui dire… Puisque de toute manière, je ne le reverrais plus… », _ce dit-elle pour s'encourager. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, serrant les poings en essayant de tenir son regard dans celui de Gaara.

- « Je ne pourrais sûrement plus vous le dire après que vous serez devenu Kazekage… Et même si... On ne se reverra peut être plus… Je veux que vous sachiez que… Que je… »

Efforts vains, Matsuri n'arrivait pas à sortir les mots de sa bouche. Ils restaient coincés dans le creux de sa gorge. Gaara fit preuve d'une patience qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et attendit la fin de sa phrase, bien que son impatience le titillait fortement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devait bien savoir de si important en rapport à son futur grade. Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle peur à ce point de ne plus le voir, elle qui était son disciple. Même s'il se verrait bien moins souvent qu'avant, elle serait encore entraînée par ses soins. Gaara n'en comprenait vraiment pas la raison. Matsuri baissait ses yeux, elle n'arrivait plus à maintenir son regard dans celui de Gaara qui la dévisageait. Visage rivé sur le sol elle prononça alors ces mots essayant de se redresser malgré tout.

- « Je… Je vous aime Gaara Sensei…… Est-ce que je peux vous prendre dans mes bras… Ne serais-ce qu'une fois ? ... »

Le cœur de Gaara se serra sous la pression des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Son visage reflétait graduellement la stupeur, l'incompréhension, l'incrédulité, la panique intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, que quelqu'un avait prononcé des mots qui avaient toujours été absents depuis sa naissance. Il recula assez maladroitement, détachant son bras du mur, presque apeuré. Ses pensées se bousculaient en lui, comme un ouragan qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

_« Moi… » [Monstre !]_

_« Elle m'aime… Moi ? » [Pourquoi personne ne reste avec moi ?]_

_« Non, c'est impossible… Elle ne peut pas… » [Tu terrorise la moitié du village…]_

_« Être… Amoureuse de moi… » [Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? !]_

Matsuri pris alors l'initiative de le prendre dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer. Elle se plaqua tout contre lui, avec respect, toujours les yeux larmoyants, qu'elle tentait de cacher en vain. Etre si près de lui, était comme une sorte de rêve éveillé pour elle, et huma le parfum de la veste de Gaara pour graver ce moment dans sa mémoire. Gaara recula d'un pas sous le choc. Sentir quelqu'un contre lui, jamais personne ne l'avait câliné de sa vie, et encore moins de manière si affectueuse. Il avait toujours connu la violence, jamais sa famille ne l'avait pris dans ses bras tendrement, jamais personne du village ne l'approchait à plus de dix mètres, jamais personne ne l'avait considéré comme une personne à part entière, hormis de peur ou de respect. Le sable de Gaara s'agitait dans la gourde, à la mesure de l'instabilité de son esprit et de ses pensées. Son visage crispé par la surprise, son pou battait à la chamade, il était littéralement paralysé.

_« Que fait-elle ? Elle se met vraiment contre moi… » [Es-ce vraiment la réalité ?]_

_« Elle n'a pas peur de me toucher… » [Ne suis-je pas… En train de rêver ?]_

Après une longue minute Matsuri relâcha son étreinte revenant à la dure réalité. Gaara allait devenir Kazekage, et elle ne devait plus lui manquer de respect de la sorte. Effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre, elle se remit à pleurer et pris tout bonnement la fuite. Pour elle s'était évident, elle pourrait encore moins le voir après ce geste qu'elle avait entreprit, elle avait bien trop honte. Un élève amoureux de son professeur, qu'espérait-elle vraiment en le lui disant…


	5. Une course pour l existence

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une minuscule réécriture d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre. (Bien que assez pourri je vous l'accorde XD - qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir mettre des titres sérieux u_u')._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées (bousculade de pensées, car notre cerveau sait merveilleusement mettre le boxon dans notre tête XD) seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sables

**Chapitre 5 : ****Une course pour l'existence**

Gaara la vit s'enfuir en courant, mais ne réagissait toujours pas. Il était totalement désemparé et ce qu'il venait de se passer tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Quelqu'un l'avait touché, quelqu'un l'aimait, le considérait comme un être humain. Il ferma alors les yeux, se remémorant douloureusement ses souvenirs avec Yashamaru. Il avait eu au moins pendant une très courte période cette illusion d'amour, il avait cru qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux d'une personne. Mais la désillusion s'était transformée en peur et en une haine meurtrière une fois qu'il avait appris la triste réalité sur son sort. Tant habitué à la solitude, jusqu'à perdre pied dans un monde vivant reniant son existence, c'est ainsi que son esprit fut amené à l'élimination des autres, pour combler ce gouffre qui le happait un peu plus chaque jour de sa vie. Ainsi en a-t-il toujours été pour lui, bercer par la violence menée à son paroxysme, à tel point que l'amour et l'affection lui soit totalement étranger. Kankuro, qui était resté plus tard que d'habitude à l'Académie, avait assisté en partie à la scène de loin et rétorqua à son frère pour le secouer.

- « Mais rattrape-là espèce d'idiot ! »

Gaara sorti de sa torpeur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'aimait véritablement, il ne s'attendait pas à susciter un jour ce sentiment dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Lui aussi éprouvait cet attachement pour elle, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir ni que faire. Imparable en combat, il savait s'adonner à ses pulsions meurtrières quand il le fallait, mais il était un lamentable débutant pour avoir ne serait-ce que des pulsions sociales. Mais s'il ne la rattrapait pas là, il risquerait de perdre la seule personne qui s'était autant approché de lui, Kankuro avait raison. Alors il se mit à sa poursuite, courant de toutes ses forces.

- « Matsuri !!! »

Matsuri avait pris bien de l'avance par rapport à lui, et elle était maintenant déjà sortie de l'établissement. Cela s'annonçait plutôt délicat pour lui car le village est vaste, il avait donc moins de chance de la retrouver à présent. Matsuri était vive, sa force résidait dans son agilité et sa rapidité. Elle était pourtant de l'élément du vent tout comme lui, mais il avait un point faible non négligeable, la présence de Shukaku et ses insomnies perpétuelles l'affaiblissaient sur ces deux critères. Gaara continua de courir malgré tout, débouchant dans les rues de Suna. Il percevait encore la trace du chakra de Matsuri et s'enfonçait dans une rue, puis une autre, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les recoins de la ville. Mais plus le temps passait et plus il se perdait dans les rues sinueuses du village, et perdait peu à peu la trace de Matsuri. Et pourtant il continuait de courir sous la chaleur aride, de la chercher avec cet espoir fou, de l'appeler comme il n'avait jamais appelé personne sous les regards intrigués des badauds, mais rien n'y fit. Après une heure de course effrénée il s'arrêta un instant un peu essoufflé, perdant espoir de la trouver à cet instant. Il se tenait alors le cœur, comme ressentant un poignard le transpercer. Il n'aimait pas ressentir cette douleur. Il maudissait alors sa nature amorphe et ignorante qui le faisait réagir si tard. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire les choses comme les autres, de manière « normale » . Kankuro qui avait poursuivit son frère, arriva en courant, et s'arrêta devant lui attelant. Il se redressa et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- « Hey, Gaara, tu l'as retrouvé ? »

Gaara fit signe négatif de la tête, et se retourna vers son frère.

- « Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si compliqué… Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Ah ça, que ça soit pour toi ou pour elle, ça n'est jamais simple, petit frère. On a souvent tendance à réagir bizarrement, voir ne pas réagir du tout dans certaines situations. Ne t'en veux pas trop pour ça. »

- « … Mais pourquoi… A-t-elle fuit … Ce serait-t-elle rappelé le monstre que je suis ? Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'illusion aussi ? » souffla-t-il d'un air dur. Kankuro comprenait sa crainte et resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- « Non tu te trompes. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de maîtriser ses craintes, quand on aime quelqu'un… elle se bat contre elle-même, tout comme tu le fais. »

- « … Hum… Je vois… »

Gaara savait ce que s'était de se battre en son fort intérieur, voilà une chose qu'il arrivait à concevoir même si la situation actuelle lui échappait totalement. Il avait du lutter pendant des années pour accepter ce sentiment nouveau dans son cœur, et se faisait souvent réprimander par son frère car il ne réagissait vraiment pas comme le commun des mortels selon lui. Kankuro lui donnait souvent des conseils, que Gaara avait beaucoup de mal à suivre.

- « Ne t'en fais pas trop Gaara, garde ton calme, et ça se passera bien. », dit Kankuro en souriant. « Continue de la chercher, je suis sûr que tu tomberas dessus. »

Gaara était surpris, que Kankuro l'encourage à continuer de la chercher. Il regardait intensément son frère essayant de comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Pour Gaara son frère était une sorte de personne bien trop extravagante pour lui, c'était peu de le dire. Gaara se méfiait un peu, il prenait un malin plaisir à profiter de l'ignorance naïve de son frère pour lui conseiller les pires choses qu'ils soient. Kankuro s'approcha de l'oreille de Gaara et lui chuchota ces mots.

- « Dis lui ce que tu ressens, et quand tu la verras, tu feras… »

Gaara écarquilla les yeux, se retournant d'un coup vers Kankuro d'un air à moitié sceptique. Dire ce qu'il ressentait ne lui posait pas trop de problème, vu qu'il n'avait pas du tout la même appréhension sur le sujet n'ayant aucune once de timidité, même s'il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Mais ce que lui demandait son frère par la suite était quand même un peu étrange, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il avait l'habitude d'entreprendre.

- « … Tu es sûr… De ce que tu dis ? »

- « Allez, retourne-y. » dit Kankuro en tapant l'épaule de son frère. Puis il repris le chemin pour rentrer chez lui en chantonnant tranquillement. Son frère était vraiment d'une bizarrerie extrême, mais pour une fois il décida de suivre son conseil. Gaara était confus, il regardait sa main avec insistance en essayant de reprendre son calme. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, ferma les yeux et posa deux de ses doigts sur son œil gauche. C'est alors qu'apparu son troisième œil au creux de sa main gauche. _« Nerf optique connecté »._ Il lâcha alors son œil dans les rues de Suna, et lui-même partit en marchant dans une autre direction. Il devait garder son calme, courir ne lui serait d'aucune utilité à part laisser place à la panique et la fatigue. Il pourrait ainsi étendre ses recherches, et espérait la retrouver plus vite, même si pour cela il devait y passer le reste de la soirée.

…

Matsuri était assise dans une petite ruelle de Suna, près d'un petit parc de sable. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher dans ce ciel teinté d'encres rouges et orangées. Les grains de sable dispersés de part et d'autre du petit parc se balançaient au rythme d'un vent léger, qui flottait dans les rues presque désertes. La tête enfouie dans ses bras, elle était fatiguée de se sauver et de pleurer, les yeux complètement gonflés par la douleur. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir avouer ses sentiments, elle n'a fait qu'embarrasser Gaara avec ses problèmes personnels. Il n'avait pas vraiment réagit à ses paroles, et elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment de l'importance aux yeux de Gaara. Cette pensée lui transperçait le cœur, elle se sentait misérable d'être aussi égoïste, et au fond d'elle-même elle ne voulait même pas connaître la réponse, tétanisé par la peur. _« Il faut que je reprenne, ça ne sert à rien de me morfondre… Il faut que je lui présente mes excuses… Et lui dire d'oublier mes paroles… ». _Matsuri se leva alors et s'épousseta un peu les genoux. Elle se sentait encore plus mal qu'avant, quelle idiotie d'avoir voulu lui faire part de ses sentiments. Elle espérait alors que Gaara lui pardonnerait ses paroles déplacées, et qu'il resterait toujours celui qu'elle a connu, cet homme à semi-distant, placide, au regard pénétrant et au visage presque inanimé. Ses yeux livides d'un bleu cristallin, intensifiés par ses cernes noirs et ses cheveux roux flamboyants, d'où régnaient la solitude et une tristesse infini. Même s'il était plus heureux aujourd'hui, son regard gardait toujours les stigmates de son passé, et elle l'aimait à en mourir et n'y pouvait rien. Son amour resterait sûrement unilatéral, mais après tout, tant qu'elle pouvait rester un peu auprès de lui, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle fut sortie de ses pensés par une présence, et sursauta en voyant un orbe optique en lévitation juste devant elle.

- « C'est le troisième œil… De Gaara sensei… »

Gaara arrivait en marchant, au coin de la rue, et se rapprocha peu à peu de Matsuri. Il respirait difficilement, fatigué de son périple. Puis il fit à nouveau le signe de sa main sur son œil, et son jutsu se désintégra en retournant à la poussière. Matsuri regarda plus attentivement l'état de Gaara, ses vêtements étaient couverts de terre, ainsi que son visage. Il était en assez piteux état à vrai dire. Si le sable ne l'avait pas protégé, il aurait sûrement eu les mains écorchées mais les seules traces qui subsistaient dessus étaient de la poudre de terre, qui avait coloré ses mains de part et d'autres. Il avait du la chercher longtemps pour être sali de la sorte, se disait-elle.

- « Je t'ai enfin retrouvé… »

- « Gaara sensei… Vous vous êtes blessé ? » dit-elle, en voyant l'état déplorable des mains de Gaara. Celui-ci les regarda à son tour, tellement pris par sa course qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

- « Ce n'est rien Matsuri. »

- « Mais Gaara sensei, vous… »

Matsuri fut coupée par la main de Gaara, qui s'était posé délicatement sur son visage. Il lui écarta légèrement les cheveux en lui caressant la joue, et eu un rictus en voyant les yeux de Matsuri. Ils étaient un peu rouge, et complètement gonflés, elle avait du pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- « Je te demande pardon Matsuri… »

Matsuri sursauta une fois de plus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gaara s'excusait auprès d'elle. Celui-ci vit l'incompréhension de la demoiselle et reprit donc la parole.

- « Je ne sais pas comment réagir, dans ce genre de situation… Jusqu'à peu, on m'a toujours fuit quelles que soient les circonstances. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection… Tu es la première à me dire ces mots… Je t'en prie ne m'en veut pas… »

Matsuri ne sait trop que répondre, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'excusait alors que c'était elle qui se sentait en faute. Mais elle ne pensait pas que la solitude de Gaara était d'une telle ampleur, comment ne pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir de l'affection, si ce n'est qu'en n'en ayant jamais reçu… Sa solitude était bien plus profonde que ce qu'elle s'imaginait et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, quelle tristesse.

Soudain Matsuri fut sorti de sa torpeur, par la main de Gaara qui avait saisi la sienne. Il hésita un petit peu, en regardant fixement cette poignée de main d'un air entre le scepticisme et la curiosité. Puis il posa la main de Matsuri sur son propre visage. Il la tenait fermement avec peu de délicatesse mais une once de douceur. Il glissa alors son regard dans celui de Matsuri, toujours aussi impassible et pénétrant. Il essayait de ressentir la portée de son geste, cherchant une réaction dans les yeux de sa partenaire et au fond de lui-même. Ce contact était plein de douceur nouvelle pour lui, qui n'a jamais connu de contacts semblables, et il se surprenait à le trouver agréable. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement, ses traits se décrispaient au fils des secondes sans dire mots. Il n'y en avait nul besoin d'ailleurs pour comprendre ce que signifiait ce simple geste.

Elle se rendait compte à quel point il avait beaucoup de mal avec les contacts aux autres, pourtant elle l'avait tant observé depuis si longtemps. Ayant toujours une famille qui veillait sur elle, la solitude ne l'avait pas happé au point d'être au fond d'un gouffre sans fin. Gaara était très renfermé et maladroit avec les autres, il avait beaucoup plus de mal à extérioriser ses pensés et à engager la conversation. Mais c'est ce qu'elle trouvait adorable chez lui, il avait beau être le plus fort du village et avoir une carapace intérieure solide pour le protéger, elle aimait aussi ses faiblesses, ses petites maladresses qu'il lui montrait au quotidien. Il n'était pas du genre très bavard et à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais Matsuri l'avait compris.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que je serais Kazekage, que nous n'auront plus l'occasion de nous revoir… Tu es devenue une personne chère à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »

- « Gaara Sensei… » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau de Gaara, et se blottit contre lui, continuant de verser des larmes en silence. Gaara sursauta à nouveau à son contact si proche, et prit difficilement l'initiative de l'enlacer doucement à son tour pour lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restaient un long moment tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gaara avait toujours ce petit coté curieux et anxieux, soucieux de comprendre le sens des choses.

Ses bras toujours autour de Matsuri, il ouvrit ses mains vers son visage, en les regardant comme s'il avait touché quelque chose d'étrange, comme si les mains qu'il voyait n'étaient pas les siennes. Il avait de loin, une appréhension totalement différente des contacts humains quels qu'ils fussent, c'est ainsi qu'il commençait à apprendre ce qu'est d'être très proche de quelqu'un. Kankuro qui les observait, comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le faire, avait préféré rester pour voir comment cela allait se terminer. Temari qui cherchait désespérément ses frères, fini par croiser Kankuro sur la route du retour, et le rejoignit.

- « Qu'est-ce qui peut être long à la détente alors. Pourtant ça crevait les yeux qu'elle était amoureuse de lui… » soupira Kankuro, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je vois que tu les épies encore, ça devient une habitude. Je comprends que tu t'inquiète pour lui, mais tout de même il y a des limites. » dit Temari de son ton réprobateur.

- « Tu as probablement raison, mais c'est que je prends mon rôle de grand frère très au sérieux tu sais. » dit-il en rigolant. »

- « Ne vas pas le brusquer, tu sais comment il est… » soupira Temari.

- « Je sais, mais qui pourra l'aider si ce n'est nous. Regarde, ils ont l'air heureux tous les deux et c'est le plus important. » Temari rigola de bonne franchise, après tout elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son tout jeune frère, bien qu'elle ne force pas la main de ce dernier.

- « Oui, sûrement ! »

* * *

**Note bonus de fin de chapitre n°1 :** Hello tout le monde, aujourd'hui un ch'tit bonus, parce que j'adore faire la con avec les personnages, et parce que un p'tit moment de rigolade ne tue pas au contraire. C'est une micro suite hors fic de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Plein de bises à mes lecteurs et merci encore de suivre ma fic \o/.

...

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kankuro rentrait chez lui et préparait son habituel cours du lendemain complètement affalé sur le divan. Le crayon à la bouche, il se demandait quel type d'enseignement il allait bien dispenser. Cours basique de self défense ou bien un cours long et fastidieux sur le chakra et ses utilisations exceptionnelles. Il soupira d'exaspération, Gaara lui avait réussi à faire ce cours magistral en moins de deux. Synthétique, utile, bref, l'essentiel y était. Kankuro ressentait une forte jalousie envers son frère, Gaara n'était pas doué pour parler en temps normal mais pour les sarcasmes et les sujets d'un sérieux presque ennuyant, il était imbattable. Tiens, d'ailleurs le benjamin n'était pas encore rentré à la maison, Kankuro se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer. Il s'imaginait alors Gaara encore bloqué sur l'étreinte de Matsuri, tous les deux figés comme des statues et se mit à pouffer de rire.

- « Attends un peu que tu rentres mon cher frère, je vais me faire un plaisir de te charrier... » susurra-t-il entre ses lèvres d'un air sadique.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement dans un silence angoissant. Gaara surgit dans le salon tel un fantôme. Kankuro sous la surprise de voir son petit frère sans s'y attendre cracha son crayon à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il pria le ciel que Gaara n'avait pas entendu ces dires. Il regarda nerveusement ce dernier vagabonder dans la pièce, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. En pensant rattraper le coup et jouant le grand frère dévoué pour se faire oublier, il se leva du divan.

- « Tu cherches quelque chose Gaara ? Je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux. »

Erreur fatale. Gaara tourna son regard sur lui le plus fixement du monde, lui qui d'habitude avait tendance à complètement ignorer son ainé. Kankuro déglutissait avec appréhension, voyant que Gaara marchait nonchalamment vers lui. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de secondes en secondes avec un regard des plus assurés, le cœur de Kankuro avait complètement céder à la panique, se demandant s'il devait fuir la colère du futur Kazekage, faire le mort ou faire semblant de l'écouter pour éviter le pire. _« C'est bon, j'vais y passer... Ma fin est proche... Pardon Temari d'avoir manger tes croissants au beurre ce matin... »_ dit-il sous un air implorant et résigné à passer un sale quart d'heure. Il pris alors une posture de self défense complètement ahurissante, une jambe légèrement en l'air, près à se sauver vite fait en sautant par-dessus le canapé si besoin, le bras protégeant ses avants.

Gaara, le plus naturellement du monde pris alors Kankuro dans ses bras. Mort cérébrale de l'aîné qui sous le choc se croyait dans une réalité alternative. Gaara lâcha son étreinte et sembla réfléchir pendant deux secondes en regardant Kankuro complètement tétanisé et ahuri de son geste. Il regarda alternativement son frère et ses bras d'un air contrarié.

- « ... C'est... Différent... »

Pour sûr enlacer un gros baraqué comme lui, n'avait rien en commun avec la délicatesse et la douceur d'une miniature sur patte. Kankuro se dit alors que son frère était complètement fou, qu'il avait une araignée au plafond, voir carrément une case en moins sur ce coup là. Gaara reparti tout aussi furtivement qu'il est venu, laissant un Kankuro dubitatif qui en repensant à la scène qui venait de se passer, des frissons lui parcouraient tout de corps de frayeur. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir son frère si cajoleur, ca le rendait vraiment terrifiant. _« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça d'ailleurs ? »_


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

**Note de l'auteur : **nous revoilà enfin dans le présent, Gaara bien encré dans son travail de Kazekage, et avec sa petite vie sentimentale qui se développe tout doucement. Ce chapitre sera plein d'humour, contrairement au autre, et sera si je puis dire « le plus drôle », un peu comme le calme avant la tempête. L'intrigue principale commence à bien s'installer, donc d'ici peu il y aura de l'action au rendez-vous !

Merci encore pour toutes les reviews et les visites, bonne lecture !

_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une minuscule réécriture d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre. (Bien que assez pourri je vous l'accorde XD - qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir mettre des titres sérieux u_u')._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées (bousculade de pensées, car notre cerveau sait merveilleusement mettre le boxon dans notre tête XD) seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sables

**Chapitre 6 : Le calme avant la tempête**

_**Suna, de retour au présent (7 mois après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki)…**_

Gaara reprit ses esprits toujours à coté de Matsuri, sur les toits de Suna. Ce jour resterai toujours gravé dans son cœur comme le plus beau jour de sa vie, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte à cette époque. Il y avait eu tant de passages importants et bénéfiques pour lui dans sa nouvelle vie. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Naruto de lui avoir ouvert les yeux lors de leur combat. Ces simples mots prononcés avaient littéralement bouleversé sa vie et sa manière de penser. Cela l'avait libéré de cette prison de haine qui le tuait à petit feu pendants ces longues années. De ces chaînes intérieures qui le brisaient. Matsuri releva la tête vers lui s'interrogeant de son silence.

- « Que se passe-t-il maître Gaara ? »

- « Rien, Matsuri… »

Il se tourna alors vers elle déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Jamais sans se toucher outre mesure, de tout petit geste toujours dans le secret et un respect mutuel. La présence et la proximité de l'autre suffisaient à leur bonheur. Leur vie privée ne regardait qu'eux et ils restaient très distingués en publique. Tout aussi distingués que dans leur intimité à vrai dire, au grand désarroi de Kankuro qui les surveillait encore de temps en temps.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai, aussi immobile qu'une marionnette… Dire qu'ils sont ensemble depuis plus de six mois, c'est révoltant… »

- « Mais tu passes ta vie à les espionner ma parole ! »

Temari venait d'arriver juste derrière Kankuro, le regard rempli de mépris et de désolation. Son frère n'arrêtait donc jamais de lâcher les jambes de son benjamin. Celui-ci sursauta dans un amas de bruits, et attrapa sa sœur à la volée pour « l'inviter » à se cacher elle aussi, bien que cela soit plus par la force. Temari se débattit en bonne grande sœur digne de ce nom, mais Kankuro insista de plus belle et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur pour ne pas trop faire savoir leur présence… Gaara et Matsuri qui avait entendu un bruit saugrenu se retournèrent un instant, puis reprirent leur observation du soleil couchant.

- « Mais tais-toi, ils vont finir par nous repérer ! »

- « Nous ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui les épies ! »

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi aussi hein ! ? » siffla Kankuro de manière accusatrice. Temari fit une petite moue, puis toussota brièvement en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son jeune frère. Kankuro repris alors ses railleries contre son benjamin.

- « Non, mais regarde-moi ça, juste un bisou par-ci et un p'tit câlin par-là, et toujours ces « Maître Gaara » ils sont déprimants… »

- « Et alors si ça leur convient comme ça, en quoi ça te regarde ? »

- « Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais un petit-neveu à qui faire un spectacle de marionnette ! » dit Kankuro en regardant suspicieusement son frère.

- « Quoi, tu les épie pour ça ? C'est vraiment puéril… » entonna-t-elle à semi-furieuse.

- « Et pourquoi toi non plus ne veux-tu pas me faire de petits-neveux ? » Temari commençait à perdre son calme, même si Kankuro ne le disait pas sérieusement.

- « Pardon ? ! Tu peux répéter là ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ! »

- « Tu ne l'aime pas, ce Shikamaru de Konoha ? »

Temari enfonça son coude dans la boite crânienne de son frère, il avait prononcé le mot interdit… Bien sûr qu'elle aimait ce « Shikamaru » de Konoha, mais c'était déjà bien difficile pour elle de l'accepter. Alors si en plus son frère se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas, elle n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines.

- « Va donc te trouver une femme pour te faire un fils ! »

- « Mais je plaisantais, ce que tu peux être susceptible ! »

Gaara et Matsuri les regardaient, elle en rigolant et lui en soupirant d'indignation. Ils étaient décidément trop bruyants et collants. Lui qui s'était privé d'affection fraternelle à l'époque, le voilà bien servi et bien rattraper son retard. Avec peut-être une légère touche de regret quand ils allaient trop loin comme maintenant. Bien que cela devenait de moins en moins fréquent, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre à le suivre en bon frère et sœur _- bien chiants_. Décidément ils ne les lâchaient pas d'une semelle depuis quelques mois, et cela commençait à fortement l'agacer. Kankuro et Temari s'arrêtèrent net, ils avaient parlé à voix hautes ces idiots. Temari souriait nerveusement en espérant ne pas recevoir les foudres de son jeune frère, et Kankuro redit le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me faire un petit-neveu Gaara ? »

Gaara avait beau rester maladroit, il n'était pas dupe. Il avait beaucoup appris sur les contacts humains et avait à présent une connaissance suffisante dans la matière pour comprendre tous les sous-entendus véreux de son frère. Matsuri rougissait comme une pivoine, et Gaara commençait à perdre son calme légendaire. Pourtant il en fallait beaucoup aujourd'hui pour l'énerver, bien que par le passé cela soit loin d'être le cas. Mais Kankuro avait trouvé le « point faible » de son frère, sujet à l'énerver au quart de tour. Soudain un point de sable s'écrasa lourdement sur la tête de Kankuro et s'estompa tout aussitôt retournant à la terre. Gaara un tantinet sur les nerfs, se retourna et pris Matsuri par le bras.

- « Allez viens Matsuri, on s'en va… »

Kankuro se frottait la tête, il avait à présent une migraine atroce. Gaara était toujours aussi susceptible sur le sujet, Et le regard accusateur de Temari en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

- « Vous n'avez vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. »

- « Et tu t'en étonne ? Tu sais ça fait très peu de temps qu'ils vivent ensemble, tu devrais arrêter de leurs mettre la pression comme ça. »

- « Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas en restant planté comme un poteau qu'il fera avancer sa vie sentimentale. »

- « Vraiment ça ne te regarde pas, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. » rétorqua Temari exaspérée de sa conduite. Mais Kankuro sourit. C'est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup charrier son frère c'était plus fort que lui, mais il était aussi très sérieux quand il lui sortait toutes ces réflexions.

- « Au-delà de ça, j'ai hâte de voir Gaara père de famille. J'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit encore plus heureux. Ce bonheur il s'est battu pour l'avoir, alors il le mérite au centuple. »

Temari fut surprise par les paroles de son frère cadet. Elle calma alors la colère qui lui était monté au nez et sourit de son bourru de frère. Il ne se l'avouait pas souvent, mais il était devenu une sorte de frère poule, bien plus que Temari ne l'était envers eux. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux trois depuis cette époque, et leurs liens familiaux s'étaient considérablement soudés. Aujourd'hui Matsuri faisait partie de la famille et ils passaient tous les quatre de très bons moments.

…

Gaara et Matsuri vivaient sous le même toit depuis très peu de temps il est vrai… Ils avaient pris cette décision à deux, le travail de Kazekage prenant beaucoup de temps à Gaara et ils voulaient profiter de leurs moments de repos ensemble pour se voir et être avec l'autre. Ils habitaient tous deux dans les appartements destinés au Kazekage, ils étaient d'un style sobre avec quelques meubles de très bonne manufacture décorés des plus simples apparats. Des tissus de couleurs pourpres et bleues nuit, ornés de fines dorures sur les bords, habillaient le lit du Kazekage. Gaara dormait toujours aussi peu malgré que Shukaku n'habite plus en lui, depuis l'incident de l'Akatsuki. Il était habitué au manque de sommeil depuis toutes ces années d'insomnies, et cela l'arrangeait en tant que Kazekage car il pouvait passer plus de temps à étudier et travailler sur les dossiers, lorsque Matsuri dormait.

Gaara était assis sur le lit endossé contre le mur, feuilletant le dernier rapport de mission en lisant les moindres détails. On pouvait voir la ténacité qu'il y mettait, le sérieux ainsi que son exaspération à peine visible sur l'affaire qui traînait depuis presque deux mois. Il portait un simple pantalon noir et une tunique blanche en lin à manche longue qui lui faisait office de tenue de nuit. Même s'il ne dormait pas la nuit, il se sentait toujours mieux dans des vêtements plus légers. La tenue de Kazekage était plutôt encombrante il fallait dire et loin d'être pratique au combat. Il portait toujours en dessous une tenue plus apte à supporter un imprévu.

Matsuri sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau tiède de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle respira la fraîcheur de la nuit par la fenêtre entre-ouverte qui se trouvait sur son passage, elle se sentait si bien. La mission dans le village voisin leurs avait donné du fil à retordre, et la prochaine promettait de l'être bien plus encore. Elle portait une longue tunique qui lui tombait presque aux chevilles, blanche, avec des broderies de roses des sables, mais un peu trop grande pour elle. Ses doigts dépassaient à peine des manches, dont elle avait la manie de les retrousser. Un cadeau de sa famille, depuis qu'elle est devenue officiellement la compagne de Gaara depuis quelques semaines. Elle se souvient d'ailleurs douloureusement la remise de cette chemise de nuit, même si elle l'aimait beaucoup.

_- « Regarde ce que mamie t'a brodé ma chérie ! Il faut que tu sois belle pour le Kazekage ! » gloussa la grand-mère de Matsuri avec un regard plein de malice._

_- « Grand-mère, je t'en prie ! » rétorqua Matsuri, énormément gênée._

_- « Mais il faut que tu sois belle pour le séduire. »_

_- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! »_

_- « Oh oui, et comme ça tu pourras me donner un arrière-petit-fils ! » dit la grand-mère toute enchantée._

_- « Grand-mère !! Arrête ! »_

Décidément, qu'avait donc les gens à vouloir qu'elle fasse si vite un enfant. Elle se remémora alors les paroles de Kankuro prononcées il y a à peine quelques heures, et rougit encore plus. _« Quels bandes d'idiots, il ne faut pas que je les écoute »._ Puis elle se dirigea vers le lit où était assis Gaara, toujours absorbé par la lecture de son rapport de mission. Elle s'assit près de lui doucement pour ne pas le déconcentrer, et jeta un œil elle aussi sur les feuillets que Gaara avait en main.

- « Je vois que notre chef de mission n'a pas lésiné sur les détails… »

- « Oui le rapport est très complet, j'espère y trouver un élément vecteur sur toutes les attaques perpétuées dans le pays… Les atteints une fois tués, semble se noircirent un peu plus à chaque attaque, je suis sûre qu'il y a une cause logique à ce phénomène, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'expliquer pourquoi. »

- « … Un peu comme si le chakra se consumait entièrement en une seule fois… »

Gaara quitta son rapport des yeux pour fixer intensément Matsuri. Il la regarda avec une pointe de reproche dans les yeux, mais plus par impatience depuis le temps qu'il cherchait une solution à ce problème.

- « Que dis-tu, Matsuri ? Pourquoi n'en est-il pas fait mention dans le rapport… » Matsuri se tortilla les doigts, anxieuse. Gaara avait l'air furieux contre elle, elle le savait bien. Mais comme elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle avait ressentit pendant la mission, elle avait préférait continuer à méditer dessus.

- « Et bien… Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que c'était au début. Je préférais vous le dire de vive voix, plutôt que de fausser le rapport. Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi sur cette sensation, et je peux vous l'affirmer avec certitude… » Elle se rapprocha, et lui montra un passage du rapport.

- « C'est bien l'impression que j'ai eue, en voyant l'agresseur se consumer. Vous voyez ici, la manière dont laquelle la peau à brûler, c'est comme si le chakra avait été sorti violemment d'un coup. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une extraction naturelle… »

Matsuri avait aussi une affinité aux éclairs avec son affinité du vent. Ce n'était pas encore très puissant, mais cela lui permettait de sentir les changements magnétiques dans la circulation du chakra. Elle était devenue un chuunin averti, s'approchant de plus en plus des capacités de jonin. Cet éveil tombait plutôt à pic pour cette mission, cela pouvait révéler un détail important sur la nature de l'ennemi.

Puis ils se regardaient de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Partis dans les explications du rapport, ils avaient le visage à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte… Gaara avait complètement délaissé le rapport de mission pendant ce cours instant où son esprit commençait à vagabonder dans le regard profond de sa partenaire. Soudain les paroles de Kankuro retendirent une fois de plus au fond de leur tête _« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me faire un petit-neveu Gaara ? »_. Eux qui d'ordinaire ne pensaient pas du tout à ce genre de choses, leurs désirs mutuels n'avaient cessé de les tirailler depuis que cet idiot de marionnettiste les avait taquiné tout à l'heure. Il n'en était pas un pour rien d'ailleurs, il savait bien manipuler son monde, Gaara était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Ils s'écartèrent alors l'un de l'autre, tous deux dans une gêne presque palpable, Gaara tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son rapport de mission pour oublier ces pensées et attrapa un crayon sur sa table de chevet pour noter maladroitement ce que lui avait confié sa compagne. Matsuri se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Déjà que sa grand-mère ne cessait de la harceler avec cette histoire d'arrières petits enfants, voilà que le frère de Gaara s'y mettait lui aussi. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'y échapperait pas éternellement et qu'ils finiraient par se donner un jour l'un à l'autre. Matsuri se tint le visage, elle était bien loin d'être prête à se donner bien que l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Gaara de son coté qui avait remarqué la gêne de sa partenaire en plus de la sienne, finit par maudire son frère le plus férocement du monde _« Kankuro… Je vais te tuer… »_. Il prit alors la main de Matsuri pour casser ce lourd silence, et la rassura.

- « Dors. Il faut que tu ais des forces pour défendre le village… »

- « Oui. Gaara… »

Elle finit par tomber de sommeil et se laissa glisser doucement sur l'oreiller, bercée par la chaleur de la main de son amant. Gaara la regardait s'endormir. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas usé de titre honorifique devant son nom, cela le touchait. En temps normal, même dans leur intimité elle l'appelait constamment « Maître Gaara ». Même si leur vie avançait tout doucement à deux, elle allait de l'avant c'était le plus important. Ainsi il se disait qu'il passerait un savon à son frère qui se mêlait un peu trop de sa vie privée, mais au fond de lui, il avait aussi envie de le remercier pour cette attention touchante, bien qu'encombrante. Gaara reprit alors calmement l'étude du rapport de mission, en tenant tendrement la main de Matsuri.


	7. Tiraillements

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une correction d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre. (Bien que assez pourri je vous l'accorde XD - qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir mettre des titres sérieux u_u')._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées (bousculade de pensées, car notre cerveau sait merveilleusement mettre le boxon dans notre tête XD) seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sable

**Chapitre 7 : **Tiraillements

Il avait fini par s'endormir à moitié affalé sur Matsuri, où il avait glissé pendant son sommeil. Réfléchir depuis des semaines sur ces missions qui n'ont pas encore trouvé de solutions l'avait grandement éreinté. Il dormait dans un sommeil agité, comme à son habitude, qui ne durera pas bien longtemps. La tête ballante sur la poitrine de sa partenaire, il tenait toujours une partie de ses feuillets dans ses mains à moitié lâches. Quelques feuilles avaient volé sur le lit et dans la pièce, à cause du vent qui s'était levé ce matin par la fenêtre laissée ouverte la veille. Cette brise légère vint chatouiller les cheveux de Matsuri, qui était surprise au réveil de voir Gaara sur elle. Contrairement à lui, elle avait le sommeil très lourd, et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour se réveiller en pleine nuit. Intimidée, elle n'osait se lever de peur de le réveiller, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil ainsi depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais elle en profita tout de même, un petit moment plus tard, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Son étreinte réveilla doucement Gaara, qui avait beaucoup de mal à émerger de son maigre repos. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'asseyait sur le lit à moitié dans les bras de Morphée en se tenant douloureusement la tête. Il avait la malchance d'attraper régulièrement une migraine quand il s'endormait plus de deux heures… Il en venait presque à regretter Shukaku qui le forçait à rester éveiller plus longtemps, dormir même une ou deux heures de plus ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas…

- « Tu as trop travaillé hier soir… Tu devrais te ménager un peu plus Gaara. » répliqua Matsuri posant sur lui un regard rempli d'inquiétude. Gaara mis une dizaine de secondes avant que les paroles de Matsuri ne le fasse réagir.

- « Ce n'est rien… j'ai réussi à émettre quelques hypothèses, il faudra que j'en parle au conseil aujourd'hui. »

Gaara se frotta le visage, ses sens se réveillèrent petit à petit, doucement. Il commença alors à sentir un poids sur ses épaules, et regarda autour de lui pour en chercher la cause. Matsuri était agrippé à ses épaules, elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis son réveil. Gaara rougit discrètement, il n'était pas souvent si proche l'un de l'autre, et il appréciait sincèrement ces moments rares et privilégiés. Il finit par se dire que s'endormir avaient quelques avantages, malgré les désagréments existant. Il profita alors de cette opportunité pour embrasser sa partenaire. Le baiser qu'il lui donna était plus fougueux que d'ordinaire, sous l'influence de son corps encore anesthésié par le sommeil et ils retombèrent tous les deux allongés sur le lit. Après quelques minutes, il commençait à se sentir partir, son corps voulant plus que de raison. Il s'arrêta, enfouissant sa tête dans les draps pour vider son esprit. Matsuri repris-elle aussi conscience et se tourna vers Gaara.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- « Kankuro… Je vais vraiment te tuer… » dit-il d'un ton très agacé dans ses couvertures.

Kankuro était debout depuis peu, et se mit à éternuer au même instant où Gaara avait prononcé ces mots.

- « Flûte, je vais avoir choppé un rhume moi… ».

Il finissait de se préparer, pris les papiers pour son cours du jour, et partit précipitamment dans les rues de Suna. Aujourd'hui le cours se corsait pour ses élèves, tout particulièrement son disciple. Un cours magistral sur la nature du chakra allait les attendre et son disciple devra assimiler de nouvelles techniques avec sa marionnette, mais malheureusement pas des plus simples. L'art du marionnettiste est un art difficile à manier, patience, concentration, précision et minutie étaient mises à rude épreuve. L'héritage de Sasori des sables rouges devait être transmis, pour redorer l'honneur de ce blason souillé. Malgré qu'il fût un déserteur, Sasori était le plus grand maître marionnettiste du village en son temps.

Kankuro marchait négligemment dans les rues de Suna, l'esprit occupé à se rappeler ce qu'il allait enseigner, quand soudain une main vient se plaquer durement sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir son frère, lui tenir fermement la clavicule. Kankuro sentit qu'il avait un peu trop insisté la veille, avec ses histoires de neveu, et déglutit difficilement. Gaara lui lança un regard assassin, fermant les yeux et prenant une forte inspiration, comme pour se retenir de lui broyer l'épaule. Pourtant, on pouvait entrevoir dans ce regard terrifiant, une pointe d'attendrissement exaspéré. Kankuro resterait toujours tel qu'il est. Même sa façon insupportablement taquine de dire les choses était presque adorable pour Gaara. Il avait compris les intentions de son frère, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- « Merci, de t'inquiéter pour moi… Mais ne me demande pas l'impossible… Pour l'instant… » dit Gaara aussi placidement que d'habitude.

- « Désolé, je tâcherai d'être plus discret. » dit Kankuro en souriant légèrement. Il était finalement rassuré que Gaara ne le prenait pas si mal que ça. Tant pis pour lui, il attendra encore quelques années pour avoir un p'tit neveu à chouchouter. Pourtant il détestait les enfants, les moutards, les chialeurs de première. Mais quand il s'agit de sa famille, il aimait bien faire des exceptions sur certaines de ses règles élémentaires, même s'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter par le futur.

Gaara relâcha l'étreinte de sa main, et repartit au centre du village. Il devait se rendre au conseil, pour débattre une fois de plus sur les évènements récents du pays du vent. Pour une fois il aurait quelques intéressantes hypothèses à proposer. L'impasse au silence l'avait un tantinet rendu nerveux et il voulait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite. Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait sur le sujet l'inquiétait toujours autant, si ce n'était de pire en pire depuis que cette affaire s'éternisait. Il marchait calmement le long des couloirs courbés, illuminés de lueur rougeâtre par le soleil levant, et entra dans la salle du conseil. Une grande salle assez sombre possédant une table ronde en son centre et où dominaient les quatre statuts des Kazekage, en face de l'entrée. Une cinquième était en train d'être sculptée. Bien qu'elle semblait informe et floue, le travail effectué sur le visage était bien plus avancé que le reste de la statue : Celle-ci portait le visage de Gaara, que l'on pouvait reconnaître facilement.

Gaara s'assit sur l'un des sièges, entouré des autres représentants du conseil qui avaient déjà pris place. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, il n'appréciait que très peu la personne de Gaara, à cause du souvenir de Shukaku et du meurtrier qu'il était par le passé. Même si aujourd'hui il ne le portait plus en lui, il ne faisait pas encore l'unanimité du conseil, encore trop méfiant à son égard. Mais en temps de crise, ils savaient raviser leur jugement pour lui faire confiance, car malgré tout, Gaara accomplissait très bien son travail en tant que Kazekage. Les jônins les plus puissants du village étaient aussi présent, près à exécuter les ordres qu'on leur donnerait. Baki, l'ancien professeur de Gaara, était aussi devenu membre du conseil à part entière, depuis que le nouveau Kazekage avait pris place. Il s'avérait être un excellent conseiller militaire, en plus de son lien avec Gaara. Le plus ancien d'entre eux commença alors à prendre la parole, la réunion débuta.

- « Tout le monde est présent, le conseil peut à présent débuter. Nous allons relater les faits, de la dernière mission en date. Le nombre des attaques augmente avec le temps, et se rapprochent dangereusement du village. Nous devons trouver une solution pour cesser ces attaques au plus vite, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Le temps passe, et nous n'avons toujours pas d'hypothèse plausible. Maître Kazekage, avez-vous recensé quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le dernier rapport de mission cette fois ci, un détail qui vous aurez échappé dans les précédents ? ».

Gaara sentait l'onde de reproches de plusieurs conseillers planer sur lui. Il savait que les anciens ne rateraient pas une occasion pour le remettre en question. Mais il n'aimait pas que l'on remette son travail en doute, surtout en ce qui consternait la sécurité de Suna. Des gens au sein du conseil, doutaient de la bonne volonté de Gaara, ce qui agaçait fortement ce dernier. Baki sentant la colère border les yeux de son protégé, se permit de prendre la parole pour subtilement remettre ce ramassis de vieux crouton à leur place.

- « Je crois que nous avons déjà tourné autour de tous les indices possibles, nous manquons d'éléments primordiaux concernant ces évènements et il nous a été impossible jusque là d'émettre une supposition valable. Tout a été fait en sorte que nous en récoltions le moins, même nos meilleurs éléments n'ont pas pu déterminer les éléments manquants. Cette maladie nous échappe totalement… Ou notre ennemi est très prudent. »

Certains anciens n'appréciaient pas du tout la remarque de Baki, d'autant plus qu'elle était vraie. Personne n'avait été capable de rassembler assez d'indices pour pouvoir franchir le pas manquant dans cette affaire. Mais l'un d'entre eux ne perdant pas pied, tenta une nouvelle fois d'incriminer le Kazekage, s'attendant au silence habituel concernant la situation.

- « Mais vous avez pris la parole sans autorisation, laissez donc Maître Kazekage parler à présent. » Mais à leur mauvaise surprise, Gaara se leva pour prendre la parole.

- « Le rapport était très détaillé comme toujours, et après une étude approfondie j'ai remarqué l'évolution des « symptômes » lors des dernières missions. Mon élève m'a alors fait mention d'un élément supplémentaire important. Suite à sa remarque, j'ai dirigé ma recherche sur la mort des personnes atteintes de cette tare. Vous le savez tous, ils meurent brûlés vifs et carbonisés, si bien que nous n'avant jamais eu le temps de desseller un détail physique ou même chimique de la maladie. Plus les missions se profilaient, et plus la mort et les symptômes deviennent de plus en plus rapides et amplifiés. A priori, lors de cette mort subite, le chakra aurait un flux totalement inhabituel, c'est ce qui provoquerait la mort des atteints… Le chakra est arraché dans un lapse de temps très court et brûle les cellules du corps… »

- « Donc en somme… »

- « Quelqu'un joue les apprentis sorciers, et tue délibérément les atteints. Ce n'est pas une simple épidémie, comme on le supposait au départ. » Des plaintes et des murmures se firent entendre de toute part dans la salle. Un autre membre du conseil, un peu plus jeune que les autres, pris aussi la parole d'un ton qui se voulait assez fort.

- « Maître Kazekage, vous rendez vous compte que cette jeune fille a fait silence sur un élément important du rapport ? Savez-vous les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour le village ! ? ». Gaara tourna son regard sur le conseiller qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il le regarda durement, ayant compris son manège. Puisqu'en tant que Kazekage il était presque intouchable, il s'en prenait misérablement à ses proches.

- « … Je le sais. Mais ce ninja m'a aussi formulé les raisons de son retard, je ne remets pas en doute son efficacité… »

- « Mais cela va avoir des conséquences dramatiques ! Vous impliquez des sentiments personnels dans cette affaire. Nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel comportement. ». Gaara commençait à être extrêmement énervé. Comment osait-il remettre ses paroles en doute, et l'intégrité d'un ninja de Suna. Néanmoins il se retint, mais sa colère commençait à se sentir sur son visage. Il reprit sur un ton bien plus soutenu et sûr de lui, en accentuant certains mots de sa phrase.

- « Ce ninja avait peur de fausser le rapport de mission, il ne voulait pas précipiter cette information, pour éviter la perte du village. »

- « Omettre une information importante dans une affaire comme celle-ci, qui implique tout le pays, est un acte grave ! Vous êtes trop conciliant ! » reprit le conseiller. Gaara n'en pouvait plus, lui conciliant ? Alors qu'il s'efforçait de considérer tout le monde à la hauteur de leur grade, sans favoritisme. Sa colère éclata alors au grand jour, et tapa ses mains sur la table, qui frémit sous la force de ses bras. Il cria.

- « Et inclure une fausse information ne serait pas plus grave ! ! ? Si cette information avait été donnée auparavant, et qu'elle était fausse, que serait devenu le village ! ? Trop de précipitation nuit peut être plus que trop de prudence ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! »

Le conseiller se renfrogna, et affichait aussi en même temps un sourire satisfait, caché dans le drapé de sa tunique. Gaara avait raison sur ce point, trop d'éléments et de vies sont en jeu pour le prendre à la légère, quel qu'en soit le sens. Mais Gaara avait commis un faux pas en perdant son sang froid comme il venait de le faire, il se trouvait près d'être irrespectueux envers un homme bien plus âgé que lui, même s'il était de grade inférieur. Il enleva ses mains de la table en se redressant et se calma un peu pour la suite du conseil. Malgré sa réaction excessive pour une réunion, ses paroles avaient fait de l'effet chez la majorité des conseillers. Ils avaient beau se méfier encore de lui, ils ne pouvaient plus remettre en question la sincérité de son poste, il commençait à devenir sage dans ses décisions.

- « Si le retard sur cette information, s'avérait devenir un danger pour le village, j'en assume l'entière responsabilité, soyez sûre que je corrigerai aussi ce ninja à la hauteur de sa faute. Pourrions nous revenir au sujet de cette réunion je vous prie. »

- « Fort bien Maître Kazekage, nous pouvons reprendre. »

Gaara repris calmement son souffle, tentant de rester un minimum serein pour que la suite du conseil ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang. Il se redressa alors lâchant prise le bureau et regarda de nouveau légèrement de hauts le conseil. Il avait à dire, du moins si ces messieurs ne passaient pas leur temps à l'interrompre.

- « Suite aux informations que j'ai eu, nous pouvons donc écarter l'hypothèse de la maladie, ces symptômes bien réels ne sont pas naturels, quelqu'un l'a provoqué délibérément. Soit par un sceau interdit ou quelconques autres jutsus secrets. Le chakra est manipulé à distance, ce qui rend la recherche du malfaiteur, très délicate. »

- « C'est grave, avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de ce fou ? Pourquoi s'en prendre au pays tout entier ! »

- « Malheureusement je l'ignore encore. Mais nous en savons suffisamment pour gérer cette situation de crise, si elle aborde les portes de notre village. Il faut s'attendre à un adversaire très puissant, et mettre en place des dispositifs de sécurité plus grands. Il finira bien par se montrer tôt ou tard, il faut se préparer le plus vite possible à présent. »

Le débat continuait ainsi, chacun alors fit des remarques et suggestions sur la sécurité du village, se battant pour savoir quel était le meilleur moyen de le faire, quelles étaient les bonnes priorités ou non. Les avis claquaient dans tous les sens, certains contradictoires, d'autre voulant se faire valoir plus que les autres. Après une discussion acharnée de plus de deux heures, le verdict fût enfin rendu, et Gaara donna ses dernières instructions au jônins présents dans la salle.

- « Bien, tout d'abord, augmenter les entraînements de vos élèves, mettez-les au courant de la situation. Nous mettons le village en alerte de rang A. Prenez les mesures qui s'imposent. Il faut qu'où l'épidémie commence, que l'attaque soit enraillé le plus vite, pour faire le moins de victimes possibles. Préparer aussi une équipe spéciale médicale pour les habitants du village. Il faudra mettre hors de danger les habitants qui ne seront pas touchés. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Une grande agitation siégeait au conseil, les jônins se pressaient dehors mettre le dispositif en place, les anciens continuaient de débattre sur le sujet dans la salle. Les conseillers les plus jeunes, admirait la témérité de Gaara, tout au contraire de quelques anciens qui le regardaient suspicieusement. Mais tous avaient pris la décision d'un commun accord, tant les anciens que le reste des conseillers. Gaara sortit de la salle du conseil avec une mine à la fois dépitée, et soulagée d'avoir enfin une action concrète à entreprendre. Mais ce conseiller avait peut être raison, il protégeait Matsuri un peu plus que les autres. Le fait de lui infliger une sanction ne l'enchantait guère, mais il ne pouvait pas passer outre le conseil. Il aura alors une longue discussion à faire avec elle, et réfléchira à la tâche qu'elle devra accomplir pour se faire pardonner au sein du conseil. Mais il devait maintenant prévenir les villages aux alentours, et envoyer quelques ninjas sur les lieux. Baki l'interpella, avant qu'il ne sorte du bâtiment.


	8. Le Prédateur et sa proie

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une correction d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées (bousculade de pensées, car notre cerveau sait merveilleusement mettre le boxon dans notre tête XD) seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sables

**Chapitre 8 :** Le Prédateur et sa proie

_Mais il devait maintenant prévenir les villages aux alentours, et envoyer quelques ninjas sur les lieux. Baki l'interpella, avant qu'il ne sorte du bâtiment._

- « Bravo Gaara, tu as su agir avec sagesse. Je suis fier de toi. » Gaara s'arrêta en marche, il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait être fier surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un véritable fiasco pour lui, qui n'a pas su garder le calme requis pour une personne de son rang. Pourtant il devait pouvoir passer au-dessus de ce genre de situation mais c'était plus fort que lui, certaines blessures du passé ne se referment pas. Il se tourna face à son interlocuteur, le regard presque aussi sombre que par le passé.

- « Avec sagesse… Un sage perd-t-il le contrôle de lui-même ? »

- « Ne te blâme pas pour ça. J'ai moi-même des opinions quelques peu différentes de celles du conseil. J'ai déjà affronté par le passé leur entêtement. Le contrôle, tu l'acquerras avec l'expérience. Mais tu as bien agit envers le village, il y a des décisions toujours difficiles à prendre. »

Gaara continuait de regarder Baki droit dans les yeux et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Baki avait toujours été là pour lui, il était une des personnes qui le connaissait le mieux dans tout le village.

- « Merci, pour tout à l'heure. »

Baki fut surpris des paroles du Kazekage, Gaara n'avait jamais été du genre à remercier qui que ce soit. Mais il avait grandement apprécié le secours de son ancien tuteur, et il savait que Baki tenait un peu à lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas explicitement.

- « Ce n'est rien Gaara, je n'ai fais que mon devoir. »

- « Que dois-je faire Baki… » dit Gaara en regardant négligemment le ciel. Baki se demandait bien quels conseils il pouvait lui demander. Gaara n'était pas souvent dans des états aussi léthargiques en temps normal, mais comment ne pas le comprendre puisque cela touchait une personne chère.

- « L'affinité magnétique de Matsuri ne s'est réveillée qu'il y a peu. Elle ne la contrôle pas encore, dois-je vraiment la punir pour ça ? J'aurais du l'entraîner bien plus… »

- « Je vois. Mais sache que le conseil se contrefiche de ce genre de détails. Elle s'est avérée très utile, tu ne devrais pas dénigrer ce que tu fais avec elle. Tu n'as pas douté d'elle et c'est le plus important. Il faut savoir faire confiance à ses ninjas, le Conseil a tendance à l'oublier très souvent. Mais maintenant que cela a été signalé, son sort t'appartient, tu n'as pas le choix. »

- « … Tu as sûrement raison… Merci. »

Gaara ressentait une grande tristesse remplie de frustration. Le conseil le dénigrait sans cesse, tant et bien qu'il finissait presque par douter de lui et de certaines de ses actions. Il se demandait des fois si cela en valait vraiment la peine de protéger des gens de leurs espèces, les envies et pulsions de meurtre ne manquaient pas à leur égard. Mais des gens méritaient protection contrairement à ses énergumènes, et c'est pour ces gens qu'il se battait contre sa nature profonde. Les paroles de Baki l'apaisaient un peu, il y avait au moins des personnes qui croyaient sincèrement en lui. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux plaintes, il y avait des choses bien plus urgentes à faire.

- « Ne restons pas trop longtemps, nous ne savons pas à qui nous avons affaire… »

- « Bien maître Gaara, nous reprendrons la discussion plus tard… »

Gaara et Baki repartaient en direction du bureau central, où d'autres ninjas les attendaient pour la suite des opérations. Les jônins spéciaux chargés de la sécurité interne du village se rapprochaient de Gaara, en attente d'instructions supplémentaires. Gaara les invita à le suivre dans son bureau, pour élaborer la stratégie de défense des points vitaux du village. La sécurité autour et à l'entrée du village était fixée, mais cela n'était pas aussi simple pour le village en lui-même. Une fois sur place, Gaara sortit une carte du village, et un fusain, puis les présenta à Baki, celui-ci commença alors à élaborer la stratégie de défense.

- « Bien, vu la tournure des évènements, nous allons couper la protection du village en sept points principaux. Sept équipes de quatre, répartie équitablement dans le village, s'occuperont d'un périmètre bien précis. L'équipe numéro trois, se postera au centre du village, ici même. Les secrets du village doivent être gardés coûte que coûte, sinon sa destruction pourrait être bien pire. L'équipe numéro sept, se postera ici au nord-ouest près de l'académie. L'équipe numéro quatre se postera au sud-est, dans le quartier des marchants. L'équipe numéro deux se postera au nord pour renforcer les contrôles à l'entrée du village. L'équipe numéro six se postera au sud et gardera les réserves du village. L'équipe numéro une se postera au sud-ouest, et l'équipe numéro cinq au nord-est. Vous êtes libre de choisir les jônins, genins et chuunins qui vous accompagneront, mais pensez à bien équilibrer les forces, pour que certaines équipes ne soient pas désavantagées. Pensez à prendre un ninja médecin auprès de vous avec votre équipe. Prévenez aussi ces derniers de préparer une équipe médicale pour protéger les civils. Quant aux autres, restez sur vos gardes et si un évènement vous semblent suspect, prévenez immédiatement le chef d'équipe le plus proche de votre périmètre. Nous ferons régulièrement un rapport à maître Kazekage, si une attaque venait à venir… Le village restera ainsi en alerte, jusqu'à que cette affaire soit résolue. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Chacun alors partait à leur besogne, ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour pouvoir former leur équipe en vue d'une attaque imminente. Baki restait encore un moment avec Gaara, qui commençait à préparer les rouleaux informatifs destinés aux villages voisins. Le reste du pays devait être informé de la situation, et du plus petit avancement dans cette affaire.

- « Je vois que tu joue la prudence, Baki… »

-« Vu ce que j'ai vu au cours des dernières missions, je préfère prévenir que guérir. Maitriser des villageois atteints sera loin d'être facile. »

- « J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à en venir là… Et que l'équipe médicale suffira pour protéger les villageois… »

- « Je l'espère aussi, Maître Kazekage, soyez sûr que nous ferons notre maximum. »

Gaara fit un signe affirmatif à Baki. Il savait bien que les soldats du village feraient tout leur possible pour protéger le village, jusqu'à mettre leur propre vie en danger. Il avait appris à connaître ses troupes, au fils des missions que lui confiait le pays du vent. Lui aussi mettrait sa vie en jeu, il sera le dernier rempart du village, voir le premier il l'espérait, s'il découvrait rapidement qui se cachait dernière cette funeste hécatombe. Baki salua une dernière fois le Kazekage et partie former son équipe.

…

Baki se rendit au point de rendez-vous pour la formation des équipes, qui se trouvait à l'Académie. Il entra dans la cours d'entraînement avec le calme et la prestance impressionnante qu'on lui connaissait depuis toujours. Visage à demi caché, il cherchait des yeux les membres potentiels de sa future équipe de surveillance. Des cours étaient donnés, en même temps que les instructions pour l'alerte de rang A, des tas de ninjas de tout niveau s'étaient entassés dans la cours, Baki se dirigea alors vers le frère et la sœur de Gaara.

- « Kankuro, Temari, avez-vous déjà été assigné à une équipe ? » Temari se retourna vers son ancien sensei avec son air le plus sérieux qui soit. Tout le monde tentait de combattre la panique intérieure qui grouillait dans le cœur de chacun.

- « J'ai été assigné dans l'équipe qui protègera l'Académie, Kankuro pour l'instant est encore libre. »

Kankuro qui venait de remarquer la présence de Baki, arrêta son cours sur-le-champ. Parmi les gens qui l'entouraient se trouvaient beaucoup de chuunin, dont Matsuri et quelques très bons éléments.

- « Bien, Alors Kankuro, Matsuri, Hayate, venez avec moi… »

- « Et ben, ça a l'air vraiment sérieux pour que tu nous appelle. » dit Kankuro avec un sourire satisfait et moqueur en le rejoignant.

- « L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie Kankuro, tâche d'être plus vigilent. Ah, Matsuri, te voilà. » dit-t-il d'une voix très légèrement défaillante, à la concernée qui venait de rejoindre le groupe.

- « Maître Kazekage veut te voir de toute urgence. »

- « Maître Gaara veut me voir ? ». Baki fut profondément triste pour la jeune ninja, même s'il ne laissait rien paraître de ses pensées. Il avait pitié d'elle qui avait été prises sournoisement pour cible par le conseil, ainsi que pour Gaara qui était dans l'obligation de lui infliger une sanction.

- « Oui, c'est important, alors vas-y de suite. »

Matsuri s'inquiétait un peu, car cette fois-ci, Baki avait mentionné que c'était le « Kazekage » qui voulait la voir. Ce devait être très important, sinon il aurait tout simplement nommé « Gaara » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. C'est un peu angoissée que Matsuri partit en avant, rejoindre le bureau de Kazekage en courant. Cette jeune femme avait bien grandi mentalement depuis ces derniers mois, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de crainte dans son esprit. Kankuro lui aussi avait flairé l'onde malsaine qui planait dernière cette affaire. Tout en continuant leur marche à l'extérieur de l'Académie, Kankuro se rapprocha de son ancien sensei en tenant fermement sa marionnette, signe de sa légère anxiété.

- « Que s'est-il passé au conseil, qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour attirer sur elle l'attention des anciens ? »

- « Rien qui ne ressorte de son contrôle, mais le Conseil ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille… »

- « Je déteste vraiment ces vieux qui se croient les maîtres absolus du village. Il dépasse souvent les bornes.»

- « Je comprends ton indignation, mais tâche de rester respectueux envers les anciens, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi un jour. »

- « Désolée, mais c'est plus fort que moi. » dit Kankuro qui ne se sentait pas du tout désolé pour autant. C'est alors qu'Hayate se rapprocha d'eux pour prendre part à leur discussion.

- « Dites-moi Baki-sensei, qui sera alors le ninja médecin qui nous accompagnera ? »

- « Un ami de ma connaissance, qui est directement sous les ordres du médecin dirigeant en chef, il s'appelle Sekka, il a à peu près le même âge que moi. »

- « Oh, voilà qui n'est pas habituel, mais j'imagine que vu la gravité des évènements, c'est nécessaire. »

- « En effet, ça ne rigole plus. » acquiesça Kankuro, en souriant à la jeune chuunin qui lui lançait un regard dédaigneux et lassé des plus puissant. Ils arrivaient tous dans une salle annexe au bâtiment du Kazekage et s'y engouffrèrent.

- « Trêve de bavardage inutile, nous allons commencer à mettre au moins la stratégie d'équipe. »

…

Matsuri arriva près du bureau de Gaara, et une fois devant la porte, la frappa doucement. Gaara d'une voix rauque, lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer. Matsuri ouvrit la porte, et se posta devant le bureau en bois laqué de Gaara, celui-ci assit dans son grand fauteuil les bras croisés sur ses genoux le regard rempli d'amertume. Matsuri s'inquiétait toujours de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, non pas vraiment pour elle, mais surtout pour Gaara. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait le contrarier à ce point, elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir de toute manière.

- « Me voilà, Maître Kazekage… »

Gaara relava doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur, inspirant une dernière fois avant de prendre la parole.

- « Je dois te faire part d'une chose importante Matsuri. Lors du rapport au conseil il a été mentionné un événement te concernant, considéré comme une faute grave aux yeux des anciens. J'ai eu beau faire part de ta justification, mais ils l'ont considéré comme non recevable… ». Les doigts entrecroisés, Gaara plongea son front contre ses derniers, pour ne pas montrer la tristesse qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage. Matsuri sursauta d'angoisse, qu'avait-t-elle bien pu faire de si grave pour que le Conseil veuille la punir.

- « De quoi… S'agît-il Maître Gaara ?... » dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- « … Le fait que tu n'aies pas inclus une information importante dans le dernier rapport de mission. Le conseil considère que de ce fait, tu as faillit mettre le village en danger… J'ai pris l'entière responsabilité de cette affaire mais ils désirent malgré tout que tu subisses une sanction. Elle sera plus ou moins conséquente selon la suite des évènements. »

Matsuri soupira d'exaspération, le conseil avait encore fait des siennes mais cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient habillement servi d'elle pour mettre Gaara dans une situation embarrassante. Mais de là, à ce qu'il endosse toute la responsabilité, il en était hors de question. C'est elle qui avait commis la faute, elle avait fait son choix en âme et conscience, c'était à elle de l'assumer entièrement.

- « Que vont-ils vous faire, Maître Gaara ? »

- « Je ne sais pas et tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. Je suis le chef du village, et pour l'instant ils n'ont que peu de choses à me reprocher, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

- « Mais Maître Gaara, c'est moi qui ai choisi de ne pas divulguer cette information, c'est à moi d'avoir tous les torts, pourquoi avez-vous pris ma défense ? ! »

- « Là n'est pas la question Matsuri, j'aurais fait de même pour tout autre ninja du village, j'ai confiance en ton choix ce n'est rien de plus. »

- « Et mettre votre poste en danger ? Je refuse ! » rétorqua Matsuri sur le coup de l'émotion. Gaara prenait trop de risques, elle ne voulait pas voir le rêve auquel il tenait tant partir en fumée à cause d'une de ses bêtises. C'est alors qu'elle reprit plus calmement.

- « … Je vous écoute Maître Kazekage, je suis prête à recevoir ma sanction… »

Gaara releva la tête suite à ces dernières phrases, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Matsuri contester une de ces décisions. Mais il reconnaissait bien là l'âme d'un ninja qui assumerait les conséquences de ses actes et qui protègerait les membres de son équipe, quitte à léser sa propre personne. Un ninja responsable, capable de faire des sacrifices pour le bien d'autrui. Il était fier, oui fier de la femme qu'il avait devant lui, elle avait tant mûri depuis tous ces enseignements, elle devenait de plus en plus un ninja accomplit. C'était son élève, qui maintenant commençait à voler de ses propres ailes. Mais la décision du conseil déplaisait fortement à Gaara, et sa contrariété n'en était que plus grande. Il se répugnait à lui infliger ce qu'il avait décidé pour elle, mais le conseil aurai pu exiger bien pire, c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

- « Tu sera suspendu pour une période indéterminée. Selon comment se terminera l'affaire actuelle, je déterminerai une limite. Cette sanction prendra effet à partir de demain, tu devras tout de même recevoir les informations et les ordres qui seront donné aujourd'hui, pour te tenir au courant. »

- « Je… Je suis suspendue ? » souffla-t-elle indignée.

Gaara comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le conseil n'avait pas peur de faire des exemples dans le village, et il ne voulait pas que Matsuri en fasse les frais. Il se leva de son fauteuil pour se poster devant elle, qui avait la face rivée au sol, abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Gaara fit signe aux deux gardes dans le couloir de fermer la porte du bureau, et qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger les dix prochaines minutes sous aucun prétexte. Se tenant droit devant sa compagne, il reprit la parole sur un ton moins brute que le précédent : il ne lui parlait plus en tant que Kazekage, mais d'égal à égal.

- « C'est une décision qui m'a été difficile de prendre… Priver la situation actuelle d'un bon élément comme quoi me consterne. Je voudrais que la prochaine fois que tu aies un doute, n'hésite pas à le notifier dans le rapport. J'étudie moi-même ces rapports tu le sais bien, et si jamais ton ressentit sur l'information changeait, tu pourrais m'en faire part, et ainsi t'éviter à l'avenir les foudres du conseil. Quitte à m'en retouché un mot, tu as la chance de pouvoir parler librement au Kazekage de ton village, contrairement à d'autres ninjas… » Gaara releva tendrement la tête de Matsuri par le menton, observant l'expression désemparée de sa compagne. Son cœur le serrait, il était la cause de son chagrin et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la consoler. Matsuri reprit alors un peu ses esprits, et souriait timidement en regardant le visage de Gaara, qui abordait quelques traits d'inquiétude. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, pour sa sécurité.

- « Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi… Gaara… J'accepte la sanction, tu pourras le transmettre au conseil. »

Tenant toujours le visage de Matsuri vers le sien, il posa un petit baiser sur sa joue gauche qu'il jugeait bien maigre consolation, mais il ne put s'en empêcher en voyant la détresse et les efforts de maitrise que faisait Matsuri. Ce simple geste pourtant réchauffa le cœur de cette dernière, à présent prête à affronter la dure réalité du présent.

- « Va maintenant, tu as tout de même des instructions à recevoir. »

- « Oui, Maître Gaara, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Et c'est ainsi que Matsuri salua une dernière fois respectueuse Gaara, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre son chef d'équipe. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, en courant comme la première fois. Des éclats de lumière pouvaient s'apercevoir sur le sciage de Matsuri, les perles de sa tristesse intérieure. Si elle ne pouvait pas combattre, elle pourrait au moins participer à alerter le village, quand l'attaque décidera de se montrer.


	9. Un dispositif presque parfait

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Voilà enfin ce chapitre pondu, je tenais d'abord à remercier Genesis-gackt et Hanaty pour les conseils qu'elles m'ont donné, et aussi à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs ! Ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bises !**_

_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une correction d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées (bousculade de pensées, car notre cerveau sait merveilleusement mettre le boxon dans notre tête XD) seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sables

**Chapitre 9 : **Un dispositif presque parfait

Baki se tenait devant deux de ses coéquipiers, à qui il venait d'expliquer la formation de surveillance. Il avait décidé de dispatcher le groupe, équitablement réparti dans la zone de surveillance, et avait mis au point un moyen rapide pour signaler toutes présences hostiles. C'est à ce moment là que Matsuri les rejoignit, encore haletante de la course qu'elle venait de mener. Baki, ravi de la voir arriver pour compléter l'équipe, s'empressa de lui parler.

- « Matsuri, tu tombes bien. Nous venons de finir de mettre au point les mouvements de l'équipe. On va te faire le récapitulatif. Nous allons surveiller la zone chacun à un point précis, réparti équitablement. Si jamais quoi que ce soit de suspect arrive, sifflez pour appeler le pigeon voyageur qui survolera la zone. Celui-ci pourra prévenir rapidement les chefs d'équipe ou bien maître Kazekage. Il faut être au point. »

- « Ou… oui Baki-sensei. » balbutia Matsuri. Son visage s'éclaircissait un petit peu, l'escouade qui s'occupait des messages avait prévu une équipe de pigeon voyageur, pour facilité la communication entre toutes les équipes postées dans le village. Elle pourrait au moins s'afférer à la surveillance, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas combattre. Mais il fallait qu'elle prévienne son chef d'équipe de sa suspension pour qu'il puisse la remplacer au plus vite.

- « Au fait Matsuri, que t'a dit maître Kazekage ? » Matsuri sursauta, elle qui allait prendre la parole, sa question tombait plutôt à pic car elle ne savait pas vraiment comment amener la chose. Elle n'était pas très fière d'annoncer la nouvelle comme ça, si elle avait su, peut être aurait-elle mis cette fichue information pour ne pas subir cet écartement de la situation actuelle. Elle prit alors tristement la parole.

- « Et bien… Il m'a dit, que j'étais suspendue, à partir de demain… »

- « Comment ? ! »

Baki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Matsuri était suspendue ? Par quelle folie Gaara était prit pour l'écarter de la mission, vu sa gravité. Mais il avait agit en Kazekage, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il maudissait alors profondément le conseil qui n'avait pas beaucoup de jugeote. Ils adoraient tellement mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Gaara, qu'ils en oubliaient la gravité de la situation. Et pourtant ils s'étaient servis de cette même excuse pour incriminer Matsuri. Kankuro était lui aussi de cet avis, les anciens faisaient comme bon leur semblaient, et avaient le don de compliquer fortement les choses.

- « Maudit soit le conseil. Ce n'est pas vrai, il a fallu que ça tombe maintenant… » dit-il exaspéré. « Mais puisque tu n'es pas suspendue pour aujourd'hui, tu feras ce jour de surveillance. A partir de demain, quelqu'un de remplacera donc dans l'équipe. Kankuro, je te laisserai le soin de choisir la personne qui sera la plus apte à la remplacer. En attendant nous allons commencer à patrouiller. Rejoins-moi dès que tu l'auras trouvé. »

Kankuro grogna de mécontentement, mais se plia aux ordres de son chef d'équipe. Lui aussi nourrissait une rancœur profonde contre le conseil, qui faisait passer plus souvent leurs intérêts avant ceux du village. Ils devaient tous jubiler de cette situation, pensaient-ils seulement aux éventuelles conséquences que cela impliquerait ? Nullement. Il espérait sincèrement que cette histoire se finirait bien, de peur que le conseil ne mette encore ça sur le dos de son jeune frère. Heureusement que Gaara n'était pas dupe, il saurait sûrement y faire face, et avec plus de calme que la dernière fois, Kankuro le souhaitait vivement. Il ressortit alors de la salle en saluant ses coéquipiers négligemment, et reparti pour l'Académie. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il parcourait les groupes qui étaient encore entassés dans la cours. Il vit alors Temari de loin, qui commençait à partir pour son poste et s'empressa de la rejoindre, en l'appelant.

- « Hé, Temari ! » Sa sœur se retourna, semblant surprise de le voir encore dans l'académie.

- « Kankuro, mais que fais-tu encore là ? »

- « On va dire qu'on a eu un petit problème en cours de route… » répondit-il en se grattant la tête avec gêne. « Matsuri s'est fait suspendre par le conseil, et il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer à partir de demain. » Temari regarda son frère avec stupeur et indignation. Mais pourquoi donc l'avaient-ils suspendu avec la situation actuelle.

- « Mais… pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont recommencé ? »

- « En effet. Et plus ça va et plus ils choisissent les mauvais moments pour s'en prendre à Gaara. Tu es en affectation obligatoire ou bien ? »

- « Malheureusement oui, je suis chef d'équipe, il va falloir que tu trouve quelqu'un d'autre je suis navrée. »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui vais-je bien pouvoir prendre ! Il me faut un combattant utilisant des techniques à distance. »

- « Demande peut être à Ryôko, elle est plutôt douée de ce coté là. »

- « A ta miniature de disciple ? Mais elle vient à peine de passer chuunin, sais-tu que Matsuri est sur le point de passer jônin ? On surveille quand même la bibliothèque secrète du village. » Temari assénât un coup de poing sur la tête de son frère, son humour vaseux l'exaspérait vraiment.

- « Ma « miniature » de disciple comme tu le dis n'est pas manchot, elle n'a peut être pas le niveau de Matsuri, mais elle est encore disponible alors va la chercher de suite ! » se retenait de crier Temari en pointant du bras la jeune chuunin au loin.

Ryôko était un très jeune ninja de treize ans. Temari contrairement à ses frères, n'avait pas trouvé d'élèves qui puissent susciter intérêt à être son disciple aussi rapidement qu'eux. Il était donc normal que son disciple n'avait pas le même niveau que Matsuri ou du marionnettiste sous l'enseignement de Kankuro. Mais elle avait beaucoup de potentiel, et sa technique proche de la sienne lui conférait un avantage non négligeable. Ryôko, tout comme Temari, manipulait le vent à l'aide d'éventails. Mais contrairement à son maître elle en possédait deux de bien plus petite taille, l'équivalent de la longueur de son bras. Ils étaient aussi bien moins lourds que celui de Temari, ce qui lui conférait un atout de vitesse conséquent. Elle se servait de la danse, comme base pour les katas de ses attaques, elle était de ce fait assez musclée.

Son teint allé et ses cheveux de sable ne passaient pas inaperçu, dans la tenue violette et parme qu'elle portait. Kankuro l'observait, pour jauger sa valeur au combat. Vu ses techniques, elle pourrait substituer Matsuri sans trop de difficulté, il suffirait qu'elle se concentre plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Du moins il l'espérait.

- « Bon ça va, je te fais confiance Temari. Je te l'empreinte alors. » dit-il en souriant, partant à la rencontre du jeune ninja sous les regards assassins de sa sœur aînée. Il arriva à la hauteur de sa future partenaire, qui avait une tête de moins que lui et la salua.

- « Alors Ryôko, tu n'as pas encore trouvé d'équipe ? »

- « Ah ! Kankuro-sensei. Non les chefs d'équipe préfèrent privilégier les gens plus grands que moi. Donc, non je ne suis pas encore affecté. » dit-elle en boudant. Elle avait plutôt un caractère de cochon, et elle connaissait assez sa force pour avoir une fierté mal placée. Elle n'en était pas moins un brin rigolote, et aimait souvent blaguer avec Kankuro.

- « Et bien ça tombe bien, je recherche une petite chuunin pour compléter mon équipe… » lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Ryôko balança alors son plus beau sourire, complètement ravie et fière d'avoir une mission de si haut rang à effectuer.

- « Waouh ! Kankuro sensei, vous n'aurez pas fait meilleurs choix ! »

- « Allez, allons-y vite, tu as des instructions à recevoir. »

Ryôko était un sacré numéro, ce qui amusait Kankuro. Ils partirent tous deux en hâte, allant rejoindre Baki, non loin du centre du village. C'est ainsi que toutes les équipes s'étaient mises en place dans leur zone attitrée, commençant leur mission de surveillance. Les pigeons voyageurs prenaient part eux aussi dans cette mission. Ainsi les communications entre équipes seraient bien plus rapides, et les hauts dirigeant seraient immédiatement informés en cas d'alerte. La journée avançait tout doucement, accablait le village sous la chaleur torride du soleil au zénith, fouettait avec des bourrasques irrégulières les ninjas et les villageois qui stationnaient dans les ruelles. Tous attendaient avec anxiété, le moment fatidique du combat. Les équipes marchaient nerveusement dans le village, faisant leur ronde guettant le moindre indice suspect chez leur coéquipier, et parmi le peuple.

Gaara, dans son bureau, regardait tout aussi anxieux alternativement ses lettres et dossiers avec le ciel teinté de couleurs chaudes, qui commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon. L'attente allait être longue, dans la peur la plus totale. Personne ne savait ou ne pouvait prévoir quand la prétendue « maladie » allait faire son apparition. Et comment trouver le responsable de ses actes, il n'aurait sûrement pas l'audace de sortir en plein jour, vu le dispositif qu'ils avaient mis en place. C'est ainsi que passait plusieurs jour, dans l'angoisse la plus totale. Toujours rien à signaler parmi les villageois, qui commençaient à être aussi anxieux que les ninjas qui les protégeaient. Mais ils avaient confiance en leur Kazekage, et ils continuaient de vivre encore avec insouciance parmi la peur qui régnait en maître sur le village de Suna.

Gaara continuait de réfléchir jours après jour, avec la présence de Matsuri qui était devenue temporairement sa secrétaire à temps complet. Après avoir annoncé la sanction au conseil, dont dégageait une puanteur de satisfaction évidente, il leurs avait aussi annoncé ce qu'il allait faire d'elle par la suite. Et il avait balancé sans vergogne au conseil, qu'il ne voulait pas laisser toutes personnes susceptibles de l'aider car la situation l'exigeait, et qu'il profiterait donc de sa suspension pour la prendre auprès de lui. Il leur avait aussi bien souligné qu'elle travaillerait en temps que civil, en rendant service à son « conjoint », et qu'elle était là aussi pour « le plaisir des yeux » - _ce qui avait choqué plus de la moitié du conseil, Gaara n'ayant pas entièrement compris la portée de ses mots_. Une expression qu'utilisait très souvent Kankuro pour le taquiner. De ce fait les anciens ne pouvaient que râler dans leur coin, Gaara avait le droit de choisir qui il voulait pour travailler avec lui. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle de ne rien pouvoir faire au village, alors il lui avait proposé de rester près de lui pour l'aider avec la paperasse. Elle l'avait accepté avec un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de pouvoir quand même se rendre utile pendant ces temps de crise. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps entre la salle des registres et le bureau de Gaara, pour ranger et classer les dossiers. Elle faisait souvent des allers et retours près du pigeonnier, pour surveiller un message urgent éventuel venant des équipes ou bien des villages avoisinants. Elle remonta de la salle des registres avec des gros livres poussiéreux et les présenta à Gaara.

- « Voilà les registres médicaux les plus récents que vous avez demandé maître Gaara. » Elle posa lourdement les livres sur le peu de place qu'il restait sur le bureau. Celui-ci était encombré de biens d'autres livres plus épais les uns que les autres, de dossiers venant des villages attaqués voisins, il ne restait guère de la place pour bien plus.

- « Merci Matsuri… »

Cette dernière était effarée par le travail de titan qu'effectuer son époux. Depuis le début de la mission de surveillance, il ne cessait de fouiller dans toutes sortes de registres, à la recherche d'indices supplémentaires concernant la situation actuelle. Mais Matsuri ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'attaquait aux registres médicaux, surtout les plus vieux.

- « Mais que cherchez-vous au juste ? » Tout en continuant sa lecture, Gaara lui répondit.

- « Un changement d'état visible. Vu que le chakra a l'air d'être le déclencheur, je cherche des correspondances entre les dossiers médicaux des victimes et ceux du village. Peut être que je trouverais d'éventuelles personnes suspectes de tomber dans cette folie, et de ce fait, pouvoir activer la protection médicale avant que cela ne se manifeste. Ca pourrait toujours faire gagner un peu de temps précieux, et de ce fait, des vies. »

Matsuri restait sans voix, voir Gaara prendre à ce point au sérieux la protection du village l'impressionnait au plus haut point. C'est bien au-delà de son poste de Kazekage, elle sentait une volonté de fer qui le guidait par delà les apparences. Lui qui par le passé était le ninja le plus redouté de son village, lui qui avait tué de nombreux villageois et d'ennemis sans pitié. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire ce Naruto pour qu'il ait changé à ce point ! Pourtant le changement n'avait pas forcément était immédiat, même si on sentait les efforts surhumains qu'il avait fait pour combattre sa nature profonde, son démon. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait tant d'ardeur, ce poste devait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur, et il devait se sentir vraiment heureux de pouvoir être utile aux autres. Mais ce qui inquiétait Matsuri, c'est qu'il y usait aussi sa santé, surtout depuis cette affaire. Il resterait sûrement tard encore à travailler avec cette multitude de dossiers, même une fois qu'il sera arrivé dans ses appartements.

Ce qui ne manquait pas cette nuit là non plus. Gaara était assis dans le salon plein de dossiers sur la table, et continuait de les étudier tranquillement à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet. Il avait pris la peine malgré tout de s'être changé, et portait une très belle tenue de civil. Une longue tunique noire qui tombait à ses chevilles, et maintenait son cou d'un col montant comme il avait l'habitude d'en porter. De longues manches évasées à partir du coude glissaient avec légèreté sur ses bras, le tout recouvert d'un par-dessus large de couleur blanc, à manches très courtes, col entièrement ouvert, laissant paraître la tunique d'ébène. Il était aussi fendu sur les cotés à partir des hanches, un peu dans le style de sa tenue de combat. Tout était maintenu par une longue écharpe blanche nouée à la taille. Il était calme ainsi devant ses dossiers, ne laissant rien paraître de sa fatigue ou de ses sentiments. Le soleil s'était déjà réfugié sous l'horizon, et le ciel était teinté de belles couleurs vertes qui se mélangeaient encore au quelques rayons rougeâtres qui transparaissaient.

Matsuri s'approcha de lui un verre d'eau à la main, et lui tendit tendrement. Elle aussi était habillée en civil, avec sa longue tunique couleur de sable, des manches semblables à celle que portait Gaara, et une écharpe blanche qui couvrait légèrement ses épaules à moitié dénudées. Gaara redressa la tête pour voir sa compagne lui mettre le verre insolemment devant le dossier qu'il était en train de lire. Il était vrai qu'il commençait à avoir sérieusement la pépie, et accepta allègrement ce verre d'eau fraiche pour se désaltérer. Il avait chaud, plus chaud que d'habitude et devait se concentrer bien plus que d'ordinaire pour suivre les dossiers. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage, Matsuri avait remarqué que son teint était plus livide que d'habitude, et voir Gaara engloutir un verre d'eau était tout bonnement si rarissime qu'elle s'était dit qu'il avait sûrement quelque chose.

- « Merci Matsuri. » dit-il en reprenant l'étude de ses dossiers. C'est alors qu'il fut interrompu par la main de sa compagne qui se plaqua sur son front. Gaara ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi Matsuri avait fait ce geste, et lui lança un regard plein de questionnements. Elle sursauta en palpant son front, il était brûlant de fièvre. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le démon en lui, il était devenu plus faible sous certains aspects et l'accumulation de fatigue était l'une de ses choses. Il sentait bien plus vite qu'auparavant les conséquences de ses insomnies, le surmenage qu'il effectuait depuis plus d'un mois commençaient à apparaître malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour le cacher.

- « Il faut que tu te repose, tu en fais trop. » dit Matsuri en posant sa main sur le bras de Gaara. Celui-ci la regardait avec intensité, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter le moins du monde ses recherches.

- « Il en est hors de question, je n'ai pas le temps à ça. » dit-il froidement.

- « Mais si tu continue comme ça tu ne seras pas en état de combattre, tu ne pourras plus être au maximum de ta forme. Soit raisonnable, et repose-toi un peu… s'il te plait… » supplia-t-elle en serrant son poing sur son bras.

Gaara la regarda de nouveau, et croisa son regard rempli d'inquiétude. Il n'arrivait décidément rien à lui cacher, elle percevait le moindre signe qui pouvait lui indiquer ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à se reposer. Pourtant, elle avait aussi raison, s'il devait combattre dans le futur il valait mieux qu'il soit en meilleure forme que maintenant. Il ne savait toujours rien du redoutable adversaire qui se cachait derrière cette fausse épidémie, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque là non plus. Il n'était pas raisonnable loin de là, Matsuri était devenu un peu une minuscule partie de sa conscience qui le guidait et le raisonnait. Elle était la seule d'ailleurs, en dehors du conseil à lui tenir tête. Car personne n'oserait trop insister sans recevoir les foudres du ninja le plus terrible du village de Suna. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit, d'autant qu'une partie de lui-même réclamait un moment de répit. Il se plia alors à la volonté de Matsuri, c'était sûrement le plus raisonnable à faire vu son état.

- « D'accord, mais juste ce soir… » dit-il en posant les dossiers qu'il avait en main sur la table. Il se leva de son siège, attrapant la main de Matsuri pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Celle-ci, tellement surprise par la réaction de Gaara qu'elle s'était laisser traîner d'un coup, et se cogna lamentablement contre lui. Il l'invita alors à s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le canapé du salon, qui se trouvait juste devant la baie vitrée ouverte. Gaara s'affala sur un cousin, en soupirant involontairement d'aise. Il était vrai qu'un petit moment de détente faisait un grand bien. Matsuri s'assied à ses cotés, en le regardant fermer les yeux, et respirer la légère brise de la soirée qui s'engouffrait dans leur appartement. Elle se sentait un peu rassurée, de le voir prendre un moment de détente, même si elle avait un peu peur de lui avoir trop forcé la main pour le faire. C'est à ce moment là que Gaara pris la parole, de sa voix grave et douce.

- « Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à ce que je me repose… Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu à ce point pour moi ? »

Il n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent vraiment ressentit de l'inquiétude à l'égard de quelqu'un. De la colère très souvent, de la tristesse aussi, de la joie, mais jamais de la peur qui puisse le mener à être inquiet envers qui que ce soit. La seule véritable inquiétude qui le rongeait en ce moment était de ne pas trouver le responsable de tous les méfaits dans le pays. Alors il voulait comprendre pourquoi, et comment, pouvait-on ressentir une inquiétude si grande pour une seule personne.

- « Parce que je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te voir te détruire… J'ai beau savoir que tu es fort, et qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Tu sais, je ne veux pas perdre le peu qu'il me reste… » répondit Matsuri avec tristesse. Le cœur de Gaara avait manqué un battement à la dernière phrase prononcé par sa jeune compagne. Ne pas perdre le peu qu'il lui restait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps dans sa jeunesse d'avoir peur de perdre ce qui lui restait, car tout lui avait été arraché des mains avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais il comprenait la douleur qu'on ressentait quand ce peu disparaît à tout jamais de votre vie.

- « Ma famille n'a jamais eu beaucoup de membres, de ce fait, nous étions très soudés par le passé. J'étais très attachée à mes parents, un peu trop d'ailleurs, car je les suivais constamment. Il était souvent inquiet à mon sujet, même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Malheureusement je l'ai appris à mes dépends… » Matsuri s'arrêta, déglutissant difficilement. Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer, mais elle s'efforça au maximum que Gaara ne voit pas ses larmes. Elle se reprit et continua son discourt.

- « Un soir où ils étaient partis en mission, j'ai fugué de chez moi pour les rejoindre. Je croyais que j'aurais pu les aider, mais je n'ai pu qu'assister à leur mort impuissante, et fuir pour pouvoir survivre… D'autres membres de ma famille aussi sont morts en missions. Aujourd'hui il ne me reste plus que ma grand-mère. Depuis ce jour, j'ai très peur de perdre les gens qui sont auprès de moi… Je ne veux plus me retrouver toute seule, et ressentir la douleur de cette perte. »

Non, elle ne voulait plus sentir cette douleur qui laisse n'importe quel être dans une solitude profonde. Si Gaara n'était plus là. Si lui aussi disparaissait de sa vie. Non elle ne voulait pas. Son cœur se serra de plus en plus suite à ces pensées, et elle se rappela quelques brides de son passé. C'était, il y a quelques années de ça après la mort sauvage de ses parents, elle était devenue un être sans vie. Elle déambulait dans les rues, tel un zombie, complètement seule. Ses parents n'étaient plus là pour la consoler, sa grand-mère qui avait du reconnaître les corps pour confirmer leur mort, était tombé dans une dépression silencieuse, et ne faisait plus rien. Elle était seule. Au loin devant elle, il y avait un garçon d'à peu près son âge, qui se tenait debout, seul. Elle n'y prêtait pas plus attention, et toujours l'esprit vagabond lui était rentré lamentablement dedans. Le garçon se retourna alors vers elle, le regard noir plein de haine et de… _solitude_ ? Soudain elle sursauta en ce rendant compte de qui se tenait devant elle. C'était Gaara du désert, le démon du village. Il était rentré il y a peu d'une mission importante. Elle commença alors à trembler de peur, il allait sûrement la tuer de l'avoir bousculer sans avoir fait attention. Gaara avait lancé son regard meurtrier dans le sien, avec une pointe d'anxiété. _Solitude_. C'est ce que son regard dégageait le plus, cela perturba Matsuri, au point qu'elle en oublia la peur qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. _« Un démon ne devrait pas se sentir seul, vu qu'un démon est le mal incarné. Pourquoi… » _Mais sa pensée déborda alors sur ses lèvres, et se diffusa dans l'air.

_- « …tu te sens seul toi aussi ? »_

Cette simple phrase avait complètement surpris Gaara, lui qui s'attendait comme toujours aux fuites et aux injures. Cette jeune fille, qui avait peur de lui, lui avait tout de même adressé la parole, et posé une question, pas une des moindres. Elle avait percé le point sensible de son cœur. Il se demandait comment un être à la vie si insignifiante, pouvait dire ce genre de choses. La même chose que ce que lui avait dit Naruto. Il reprit alors son regard dur, et lui dit sur un ton froid, en repartant dans les rues.

_- « Fait attention, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément. »_

Matsuri fit alors partir tous ses souvenirs qui ont refait surface. Elle regarda de nouveau Gaara à coté d'elle sur le canapé, et mis soudainement les mains devant sa propre bouche. C'était sa première rencontre avec lui, avec ce fameux démon pour qui l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait ressentit de la compassion pour lui. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais c'est peut être grâce à la mort de ses parents qu'elle avait pu découvrir cette solitude chez lui. Et qu'elle était aujourd'hui avec lui. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, et éclata en sanglots étouffés. Gaara la prit contre lui, et posa délicatement sa main sur le front de Matsuri. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas de fièvre, mais Gaara comprenait sa douleur et cette solitude qu'elle avait ressentie alors qu'elle n'avait presque plus personne auprès d'elle. Il ne le sait que trop bien. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tant pour lui. On s'accroche à ce qu'il nous reste, ce à quoi on avait voué notre vie. Par ce simple geste, il lui fit comprendre que lui aussi pouvait ressentir cette inquiétude à son sujet. Il n'était plus seul aujourd'hui, et lui aussi espérait ne jamais plus ressentir cette douleur, cette solitude.

- « Je comprends. Arrête de pleurer… je n'aime pas ça… » dit-il d'un ton abrupt. Matsuri souriait discrètement et le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment peur de le perdre, tout comme venait de s'approfondir cette même peur chez Gaara. Il tenait à elle plus que tout au monde, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit cette angoisse qui ronge les entrailles, du moins pas plus que ses habitudes n'étant pas qu'un naturel inquiet. Cette nuit là il oublia quelques heures tous les problèmes de son village, pour ne penser qu'à elle. Leur discussion ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, Gaara commençait alors à toucher la véritable peur du bout de ses doigts.

Matsuri se réveilla doucement sur le canapé, le soleil venant de lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva brusquement et remarqua l'absence de Gaara. Il lui avait laissé un petit mot sur la table, qu'elle s'empressa de lire. _« Merci pour cette nuit de repos, j'ai repris les recherches, rejoins-moi au bureau dès que tu peux. Gaara »_. Matsuri souriait tendrement, Gaara était une vraie tête de mule, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il avait du partir sans manger comme d'habitude. Elle partit se laver, et mit sa tenue de ninja habituelle, mais toujours sans son bandeau frontal, qui était accroché autour de son cou de coutume. Elle était toujours suspendue, et ne devait donc ne pas apparaître avec son insigne. Sa tenue se résumait à une tunique fermant en cache cœur qui lui tombait à mi-cuisse. Elle portait ses mitaines noires renforcées métalliques, Ses bottes montaient légèrement jusqu'au-dessus du genou, et une ceinture longue d'un rouge couleur sang sublimait le noir de ses habits. Elle sortit alors des appartements en emportant un peu d'argent avec elle. Elle allait lui préparer un petit déjeuner comme tous les matins, mais il manquait quelques ingrédients une fois de plus. Son « travail » en tant que secrétaire ne lui laissait pas le temps d'acheter des vivres dans la journée. Une fois dans les rues qu'elle parcourait joyeusement, dans l'attente de rejoindre son aimé, elle croisa une des patrouilles de surveillance postée près du marché où elle se rendait. Apparemment il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de l'épidémie, et elle en fut rassurée. Elle s'engouffra alors dans une ruelle complètement déserte. Un petit raccourci de sa connaissance pour arriver plus vite au marché. Une rue assez étroite qui était très peu peuplé d'ordinaire, mais il semblerait que cette fois si, cela ne soit pas le cas. Une présence était là juste derrière elle, une présence… magnétique.


	10. Papillons de la mort

**Note de l'auteur : **_**Un grand merci encore à vous tous, qui suivez mon histoire. Un petit rajout en bout de chapitre, spécialement pour elo17, qui va sûrement me détester XD. J'aime beaucoup semer le doute dans les esprits et taquiner mes lecteurs quand ceux-ci me confient les choses qu'il n'aimerait pas voir. Merci à elle en tout cas qui a pu enrichir mon chapitre par ses petites remarques. Bonne lecture !**_

_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une correction d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées (bousculade de pensées, car notre cerveau sait merveilleusement mettre le boxon dans notre tête XD) seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sables

**Chapitre 10 : **Papillon de la mort

Matsuri sentait des dizaines de petits points magnétiques qui se rapprochaient à toute vitesse d'elle, dans son dos. Elle sauta alors en l'air pour éviter la première vague magnétique, tout en se retournant pour voir qui dégageait un tel chakra. Elle fut surprise de voir un homme encapuchonné semblable aux anciens du village, lui lancer des épines métalliques remplies de ce chakra magnétique. Elle retomba au sol tel un félin, se laissant glisser en arrière par la force de l'élan de son saut, pour éviter la deuxième vague d'épines qui fondaient sur elle. Le nuage de poussière créé par sa chute fini par retomber lourdement au sol, laissant apparaître une bonne cinquantaine d'épines entre elle et son assaillant, elle y avait échappé de peu. En débiter autant en si peu de temps était incroyable, mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration d'un ennemi potentiel. C'est la première fois qu'elle sentait un ninja avoir un chakra magnétique aussi puissant dans le village, mais qui pouvait-il donc être, le meneur ne serait pas bête au point de vouloir l'attaquer en plein jour. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder cet homme encapuchonné avec une légère angoisse. Que pouvait-elle bien faire face à lui alors qu'elle avait interdiction de se battre, tel est le problème. C'est alors que la voix de l'inconnu résonna dans la petite ruelle, une voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, ce n'était pas un des anciens du village.

- « Ton don s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois… C'est embêtant. Je n'ai pas pu te cacher indéfiniment ma présence… ». Mais qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui semblait avoir suivi son « évolution » ? Certes son puissant chakra magnétique pouvait détecter le sien, mais ne pouvait pas montrer si elle s'était amélioré ou non. L'aurait-elle déjà croisé quelque part sans s'en rendre compte ? Non, impossible. Si ce ninja est aussi puissant qu'elle le soupçonnait, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, même aux yeux des autres ninjas du village. Elle décida alors de prendre elle aussi la parole, elle devait gagner du temps pour pouvoir prévenir les renforts. Mais tout geste brusque dans l'immédiat était délicat à entreprendre, elle devait attendre le bon moment.

- « Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas un ninja du village, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme se mit alors à rire doucement, avec une sonorité de dédain absolu. C'est alors qu'il enleva le drapé de tissu qui lui recouvrait le visage, et qu'il ouvrit en partie la cape blanche qui cachait pour l'instant son identité. Ne fut-elle pas surprise en voyant que ce ninja avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un ninja ayant l'habitude du désert. Un homme aux cheveux couleur de sable, long attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Deux mèches de cheveux tombaient sur les cotés de son visage, le rendant plus creusé. Celui-ci était aussi balafré sur toute la partie droite de son visage. Plusieurs cicatrices des plus repoussantes entaillaient son œil qui était plus qu'étrange. Une tenue d'une couleur de terre sombre, ses membres étaient entièrement recouverts de résille, mis à part son cou et son visage. Des cerceaux de métaux étaient parsemés sur sa tenue. Il portait aussi un demi-voile long sur sa ceinture, ainsi qu'une longue écharpe blanche sur le coté opposé de celle-ci, avec que l'insigne du village de Suna… à moitié rayé.

Matsuri fut prise de frayeur l'espace d'un instant. Les bandeaux rayés étaient un des signes distinctifs de l'organisation qu'on nommait Akatsuki. Mais il ne portait pas la veste qui leurs était significative, alors qui pouvait-il bien être ? Son regard avait quelque chose de totalement effrayant, et d'irrésistiblement attirant. Il avait tout simplement un pouvoir de persuasion et d'intimidation de l'ennemi très aiguisé. Il était aussi bien plus âgé qu'elle, et donc de ce fait doit avoir une expérience au combat plus étayée que la sienne. Il devait avoir dans les vingt et cinq, vingt et six ans. Prudence et observation se dit Matsuri en elle-même, pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

- « Au contraire, je connais ce village depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Car j'y suis même né. »

Matsuri n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, serait-ce alors un déserteur ? Mais il ne figurait pourtant pas dans la liste des criminels recherchés par le pays du vent. L'homme devina les pensées de son interlocutrice, et reprit son discourt.

- « Je ne suis listé nulle part chère enfant, et encore moins dans le bingo book. Surprise n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en rigolant de plus belle. « Tu retrouveras peut être ma trace dans la morgue de la ville ou bien sur l'une des pierres tombales du cimetière. C'est le seul endroit où je suis encore reconnu ici. » Mais cette phrase avait un goût rempli d'amertume, son regard était devenu plus dur et haineux. Puis il se remit à sourire d'un air de démence en fixant Matsuri. « Je déteste ce village, et tous les ninjas qui y sont… Et tu es la première sur ma liste. »

Il allait passer à l'attaque Matsuri l'avait senti. Pendant son petit monologue, son chakra avait monté en intensité, signe qu'il allait passer à l'action. Elle décida enfin alors de siffler, pour prévenir le pigeon voyageur qui survolait cette zone de surveillance. Mais son sifflement n'eut que pour effet de ranimer le rire chez son adversaire, qui jeta la carcasse d'un volatile sur le sol.

- « Inutile de vouloir ramener des renforts ma jolie, tu seras mon seul adversaire… Pour l'instant. »

Matsuri fut alors complètement prise de panique. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour les pigeons voyageurs et le dispositif ? C'est comme si leur stratégie n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Elle ne pouvait plus prévenir qui que ce soit à présent, et quand bien même elle essaierait de diriger l'inconnu vers une des équipes postées dans le village, Matsuri se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas dupe. _« Que faire, mais que faire. Réfléchis Matsuri, tu vas bien trouver un moyen de t'en sortir. » _C'est alors que l'assaillant envoya sa première attaque. Encore une multitude d'épines magnétiques, mais en bien plus grands nombres que la fois précédente. Matsuri sauta de tous cotés pour éviter chacune d'entre elles. Si ces doutes étaient bien fondés, son chakra était assez puissant pour interférer sur le sien, et il était sûrement la cause des changements magnétiques violents dans le corps des victimes. Elle devait les éviter coûte que coûte. Elle avait appris au fil des années à éviter le sable de Gaara, qui pouvait atteindre une grande vitesse en attaquant. Elle n'en était bien sûr pas ressortit sans blessures au tout début de son entrainement, mais elle avait gagné en agilité avec le temps. Sa vitesse ainsi que son don magnétique lui conférait un atout de poids, qui la ferait tenir assez longtemps pour trouver une solution, elle l'espérait.

Elle continua ainsi de glisser entre les épines de métal, avec une élégance et une précision déconcertante. Comme un papillon qui dansait dans les couloirs du vent. Plus les épines fusaient et plus sa danse s'intensifiait. C'était devenu une transe des plus gracieuses, où se mêlait à la fois finesse et célérité. Parfois des mèches de cheveux se faisaient couper au travers du champ d'aiguilles, et elle calait avec perfection ses mitaines couvertes de métal et les longs rubans rouges de sa tunique pour écarter ses centaines de dards qui voulaient la transpercer. Mais elle ne pourrait pas tenir pendant des heures à ce rythme effréné, il fallait trouver la solution et vite. Soudain elle eut une illumination, peut-être que sa technique secrète pourrait lui être utile. Mais cette technique n'est sensée être connu de personne, c'était un secret jalousement gardé dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Une technique d'invocation mêlant le Genjutsu, assez faible mais qui était souvent utilisé dans les missions secrètes pour l'espionnage ou dans de rares cas de dangers imminents. Les membres de sa famille descendaient qu'une grande lignée d'espions, et en devenaient eux même les trois-quarts du temps. C'est aussi sûrement en grande partie la cause de leur mort prématurée. Seul le Kazekage et quelques rares hauts dirigeants étaient au courant de ce jutsu. Au moins la plus grande force des armées du village serait au courant. Mais pour elle se sera dur.

Mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. Même si elle n'était pas douée en Genjutsu, elle devait arriver à perturber assez son adversaire pour que l'invocation puisse passer derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le nombre d'épines commençaient enfin à faiblir, c'était le moment rêvé pour glisser sa technique au milieu de sa danse. Après s'être mordu le doigt jusqu'au sang, elle composa les signes un a un de son jutsu. Une fois que les aiguilles de l'adversaire étaient toutes tombées à terre, elle lança son invocation dans un râle presque inaudible.

- « Invocation, les papillons du silence. »

Matsuri commença alors à disparaître sous forme de multiples petits papillons rose pâle lumineux, sous les yeux ébahi et irrité de son ennemi. L'un des papillons devait arriver à quitter la zone de combat pour prévenir Gaara, elle tentait de tenir sa technique le plus longtemps possible, pour le lui permettre. L'homme se remis à rire doucement en voyant cette flopée de papillons s'éparpiller dans la ruelle.

- « Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher, je te retrouverai au travers de ton Genjutsu, je sentirai ton magnétisme à un kilomètre à la ronde. »

Matsuri soupira intérieurement, il se focalisait donc intégralement sur elle, paradoxalement cela la rassurait. Le papillon passera donc sans problème. Maintenant cela sera aux autres équipes d'arriver vite sur les lieux, elle ne pouvait pas éviter le combat indéfiniment sans mettre sa vie en danger. Et elle ne voulait pas mettre Gaara dans une situation inconfortable en étant obligé de se servir de son arme.

- « Votre Kazekage remonte presque dans mon estime, je dois l'avouer. » dit-il d'un air jovial. « Mais les gens de ton espèce qui respecte le règlement au-delà de tout… Je ne le supporte pas. Tu devrais te délier de cette suspension. Tu compte vraiment continuer à m'esquiver sans m'attaquer pendant encore combien de temps ? »

Matsuri sursauta de peur. Il savait aussi pour sa suspension. Comment pouvait-il savoir, seul maître Kazekage, le conseil et les membres de son équipe étaient au courant, il ne devait pas le savoir. Cette information changeait littéralement les données du combat, cela tournait gravement à son désavantage.

_« Mais s'il savait ça depuis le début, ça veut dire qu'il m'a pris pour cible… Exprès ? ! »_ Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais cette défaillance couta cher à Matsuri. Le contrôle de son esprit était primordial pour cacher sa présence et maintenir son Genjutsu. Mais ce dernier avait fini par perdre de son efficacité et commençait donc à se dissiper. Dans un rire sinistre, l'homme leva ses bras devant lui et les tendait vers Matsuri. C'est alors que toutes les aiguilles à terre se levèrent et pointaient l'endroit où se cachait la demoiselle, complètement prise de panique intérieure. Il devait y en avoir un bon millier, Matsuri ne pourrait pas toutes les éviter en même temps juste en essayant de les esquiver.

Le ninja ennemi lâcha alors toutes ses munitions présentes sur la jeune ninja. Cette fois ci elle n'avait pas le choix, elle sortit son joyo et commença à tournoyer avec.

- « Fuuton ! Le tourbillon du désert ! »

Le fin fil qui composait son arme, allié à la vitesse de son mouvement et les rafales de vent invoquées, arrivaient à renvoyer toutes les épines qui la menaçaient. Elles tombaient toutes dans un fracas de sons stridents et aigus, la plupart rebondissant avant d'être inertes sur le sol. Matsuri s'arrêta alors de tourner toujours avec élégance. Elle tira avec brutalité et précision le câble de son joyo, se mettant sur la défensive. Mais quelque chose avait changé sur elle, ce n'était plus le regard craintif qui abordait son visage, mais le regard d'une guerrière sans la moindre faille. Elle devait se battre contre sa volonté, et surtout celle du conseil. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser battre de la sorte, son honneur de ninja et celui de son maître était en jeu. C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Son assaillant abordait toujours ce sourire narquois et sûr de lui, ce qui commençait fortement à agacer cette dernière. Elle attendait un geste de son adversaire, car il était totalement hors de question d'attaquer la première. Seule la défense primait, pour ne pas mettre trop en cause la sanction qu'elle avait reçue.

Il rigola une fois de plus en pointant Matsuri du doigt, et pris de nouveau la parole.

- « Je connais tout de toi Matsuri. Tes techniques, tes proches… Tu es la compagne du Kazekage actuel aussi n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande, jusqu'à quel point il est faible devant toi. » dit-il enjoué, en bougeant son index.

C'est alors que Matsuri senti quelque chose se planter lentement dans sa nuque. Une aiguille avait échappé à son tourbillon dévastateur, malgré la concentration qu'elle avait pu y mettre. Avait-il aussi prévu qu'elle utiliserait cette technique ? L'aiguille se planta plus profondément dans une des cervicales au point précis où le flux de chakra était le plus important, dans un craquement interne à faire grincer des dents. La sensation était insupportable et effroyable, comme si on lui avait ouvert la colonne vertébrale comme un vulgaire coffre à jouets. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle en pleura, mais aucuns sons ne purent sortir de sa bouche, paralysée par la position de l'aiguille. Elle sentait la force magnétique de son agresseur prendre petit à petit possession de son corps, son flux de chakra complètement écrasé. Sa volonté commençait à s'amenuir petit à petit, spectatrice de la victoire de son adversaire.

- « Mais je ne suis pas très poli. Je suis Hukushu, le ninja fantôme de Suna. Mais je suis bien vivant, contrairement à ce que croit ce maudit village. » Plus l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans la nuque de Matsuri, et plus Hukushu riait. « Une des aiguilles ne cherchait pas à te planter contrairement aux autres, mais s'est collé sur le fil métallique de ton joyo. Tu n'y as même pas prêter attention, tellement que tu étais concentrer sur la multitude. Et je te l'enfonce doucement au point névralgique de ta colonne vertébrale. Quel dommage, tu resteras consciente mais c'est moi qui aurai le contrôle de ton corps. Car j'ai besoin de toi… »

…

Gaara était toujours dans son bureau, noyé dans la multitude de dossiers qu'il avait sortie depuis une semaine. Il avait les idées un peu plus claires aujourd'hui, et il comptait bien en profiter pour avancer dans ses recherches. Il y avait déjà passé quelques heures sans grand succès apparent. C'est alors un brouhaha lointain l'interpella. Il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre voyant qu'un peu de sable flottait par-ci par-là dans le village. Ils fronçaient les arcades sourcilières, c'était loin d'être bon signe. L'épidémie avait du commencer. Il sortit alors en trombe de son bureau, ses secrétaires l'interpelant dans les couloirs. Ces derniers courraient de partout de panique, et en toute hâte vers le Kazekage.

- « Maître Kazekage ! Les pigeons voyageurs reviennent de toute part ! Des habitants commencent à attaquer n'importe qui sans raison ! »

- « Maître Kazekage, le pigeon voyageur de l'équipe numéro quatre n'est toujours pas revenu ! »

- « Quels sont les ordres Maître Kazekage ? ! »

Gaara marchait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs complètement contrarié, et aussi fin heureux intérieurement d'aller trouver maintenant le meneur, pour lui refaire allègrement le portrait à sa façon. Enfin ces semaines de prises de têtes et d'attentes aboutissaient enfin. Il avait pris un petit rouleau de parchemin où il y écrivait en toute hâte, se dirigeant vers ses secrétaires. Il donna alors ses ordres en même temps, sa voix grave résonnant avec force.

- « Prévenez immédiatement les équipes médicales, il faut soigner les blessés tant habitants que ninjas, et créer un dôme de protection pour les civils non atteints ! Envoyez un autre pigeon pour l'équipe numéro quatre. Que tout le monde se mobilise, il ne faut surtout pas faire de mal aux habitants atteints, contentez-vous de les contenir. Je me charge de trouver le meneur, tant qu'il ne sera pas éliminer, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour les habitants atteints. Tenez, faîtes parvenir ce message à l'équipe numéro trois, je risque d'avoir besoin de renfort. Je pars commencer ma ronde. »

Gaara, une fois le rouleau de parchemin partit en direction des volières, retourna en catimini dans son bureau pour chercher sa gourde et déposer sa tenue de Kazekage. Il s'arrêta net devant la fenêtre de son bureau, où c'était posé un joli petit papillon rose pâle, qui brillait faiblement. Le cœur de Gaara s'accéléra à tel point qu'il avait du mal à respirer. C'était l'invocation secrète de Matsuri, qu'elle avait juré de n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ou de menaces graves imminentes. Quand un papillon brillait faiblement, c'était signe que la vie de l'invocateur était en danger de mort. Gaara ressassa une fois de plus la discussion de la veille et pris pour la première fois de sa vie, peur… C'était encore tombé sur elle. Elle a du tombé sans le vouloir sur le meneur, c'était une aubaine, il n'aurait pas à le chercher dans tout le village. Mais il devait faire vite, Matsuri n'était pas en condition de se battre. Il enleva en toute hâte sa tunique de Kazekage, laissant paraître sa tenue de combat. La même qu'il avait porté contre l'Akatsuki. Il s'empressa d'attacher sa gourde de sable dans son dos, pris le papillon sur sa main, et courut à extérieur du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il lâcha le papillon et lui demanda.

- « Conduit-moi là bas. »

C'est avec des battements de plus en plus faibles, que le papillon mena le jeune homme vers le quartier des marchants. L'esprit de Gaara était de plus en plus tendu, mais seule la colère grandissait sur son visage. Le pays avait déploré tant de pertes humaines, tant ninjas que civils, son village allait sûrement être mis à feu et à sang s'il n'intervenait pas au plus vite. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir déverser ses sentiments de haines et ses pulsions meurtrières sur le responsable, le broyer d'une seule main, sous la pression de son sable avide de voler sa vie et de faire couler le sang. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait éprouvé ce genre d'envies, mais cette fois-ci, c'était entièrement les siennes, plus de Shukaku pour lui faire perdre la raison, plus de démon pour accentuer ses envies de meurtres… Elles n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Se battre pour protéger les personnes qu'ils lui sont chers, telle était sa devise, et s'il était amener à tuer, c'était sans regret et non sans cacher son envie qu'il le ferait.

Il reprit ses esprits quand le papillon finit par rendre l'âme dans une petite ruelle, disparaissant dans un éclat d'étincelles roses. Quelque chose était arrivée à Matsuri. Gaara écarquilla ses yeux en découvrant sa compagne inerte sur le sol poussiéreux de la ruelle. Ce n'était pas possible, Gaara ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, elle aussi. Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa moitié, la peur lui prenant aux entrailles. Cette peur de perdre la seule chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde. Il la maudissait, cette sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu ressentir de nouveau. Il tomba à terre paniqué en attrapant le corps de Matsuri dans le coma, la secouant avec force pour qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Il insista en lui assénant quelques baffes sur les joues, mais son visage restait de marbre. Pourtant son cœur battait encore, mais pour combien de temps encore…

- « Ma… Matsuri… »

Déclaration de guerre. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la tunique de sa bien-aimée. De la haine bouillonnait en lui, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Le tuer, il fallait qu'il le tue, il n'avait que cette pensée en tête, la mort de cette pourriture. Il allait le réduire en poussière, le faire souffrir jusqu'à la dernière seconde, l'exploser, l'étriper, le broyer. Le trouver. Où était-il ce lâche, il allait lui faire payer. Tellement pris dans ses pensées meurtrières, qu'il ne remarqua pas Matsuri prendre la pointe de son Joyo, toujours le regard sans vie, et lever son bras frêle et légèrement tremblant en pointant son arme sur lui.


	11. Un combat forcé

**Note de l'auteur : _Pardon pour ce léger retard, j'espèce que cette suite vous plaira ! Finalement la fin que j'avais prévue sur ce chapitre n'arrivera que dans le prochain, donc vous pouvez encore respirer pour l'instant. Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

_**Ce chapitre a été édité ! **__Quelques détails ajoutés et une correction d'ensemble. Le reste sera très probablement édité, et sera notifié comme ici en début de chapitre. Les chapitres édités auront contrairement aux anciens un titre._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sables

**Chapitre 11 : **Un combat forcé

Gaara sortit de ses méandres intérieurs quand il sentit son épaule gauche le piquer. Plus il revenait à la réalité et plus la douleur devenait forte. Il prêta attention à son épaule et fut surprit d'y voir une pointe de métal qui tentait de lui transpercer la clavicule, au milieu d'une petite fontaine de sable. Ce dernier était rentré tout doucement dans l'armure de Gaara pendant son inattention, jusqu'à rentrer dans la chair trois centimètre de lame froide. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu passer outre sa protection, jusqu'à qu'il voit à qui appartenait le bras qui la tenait. Matsuri l'avait attaqué, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Si en fait, il comprenait une chose, elle était la seule capable de forcer sa défense, grâce au champ magnétique qu'elle pouvait suggérer. Elle pouvait en manipuler un grâce à l'électricité statique qu'elle créait avec son affinité aux éclairs. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'attaquait. Il balaya violemment la lame de son bras opposé, en même temps que la main de Matsuri, qui reprit son éveil total mis à part ses yeux toujours sans vie. Elle recula frénétiquement, ramenant doucement son arme auprès d'elle. Gaara se releva difficilement, ne voulant toujours pas croire le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. La main posée sur son épaule blessée, il essayait d'analyser la situation. Sa compagne sans vie l'avait subitement attaqué, le village commençait lui aussi à sombrer dans cette folie retrouvée dans les villages avoisinants. Il était arrivé trop tard, Matsuri était elle aussi touché par la fausse épidémie. Elle était sous l'influence de la volonté qui asservissait toutes les victimes depuis le début de cette affaire, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Son cœur battait encore dans sa poitrine, il l'avait senti. Mais pouvait-il vraiment garder l'espoir que sa compagne était encore en vie ? Son regard sombre et de glace le démentait. Elle avait tout d'une espèce de mort vivant, d'un être totalement sous contrôle. Il la regardait nerveusement, elle qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de lui_. « Est-ce que ce regard éteint a été mentionné dans les rapports ? »_ Il parcourait intérieurement les brides de souvenirs qu'il possédait des rapports de missions, pour se rassurer de ce détail. Puis il se rappela que les victimes mourraient par extraction de chakra violente. Elle était donc encore véritablement en vie. Mais cela ne le rassura toujours pas pour autant, il ne savait pas du tout comment libérer les victimes de cet état, si ce n'était qu'en tuant le manipulateur. Son envie de le tuer, ne cessait de grandir démesurément dans son esprit, son sable grouillait de joie dans sa jarre à cette simple idée.

Il enleva la main de son épaule, et la regarda. Cette sensation était toujours étrange pour lui, de perdre ce liquide chaud et d'un rouge envoûtant, cette chose qui lui permettait de vivre. Voir couler son propre sang l'avait toujours terrifié, et en même temps le fascinait. Il serra son poing ensanglanté en regardant de nouveau Matsuri. Il reprit ses réflexions vis-à-vis de « l'épidémie », pour se souvenir d'un maximum d'information et de pouvoir les analyser le plus vite possible. _« Qui dit chakra arraché de l'extérieur, dit contact avec le manipulateur… Qui dit contact avec le manipulateur, dit contamination immédiate… Pourquoi suis-je encore en possession de tous mes moyens ? Le contact n'a peu-être pas été assez long. Selon les données que Matsuri m'avait fournies, l'ennemi utiliserait un champ magnétique… Il doit utiliser les armes et les objets métalliques pour insuffler les changements magnétiques dans le flux de chakra. Ce qui veut dire, que je n'aurais pas dut me faire toucher par du métal. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a pas fait effet sur moi… Il doit y avoir autre chose… »_ Pendant ces quelques secondes de réflexions, Matsuri avait pris une posture d'attaque, prête à engager le combat. Gaara cessa de réfléchir sur le champ, à la fois ahuri et dépité de la situation. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il se défendre véritablement ? Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec elle. Matsuri était toute sa vie aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas. Pourrait-il retenir son sable de lui arracher le peu de vie qui lui restait ? Retenir sa défense automatique, était la seule solution qui s'imposait à lui. Mais pourrait-il vraiment imposer cette volonté au sable, qui contredit complètement son instinct naturel de survie ? Il avait peur, peur de blesser une fois de plus des innocents avec son sable, mais si tel était le cas, il rassemblerait tout le calme qui lui restait pour en parfaire son contrôle. Il ferma les yeux, pour tenter d'apaiser tout ce qui bouillonnait en lui en cet instant.

Il entendit un bruit sourd devant lui, son sable était passé à l'action. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, voyant Matsuri lancer son joyo dans sa direction. Le sable de Gaara arrêta de suite ce premier assaut, restant immobile fasse à son « adversaire ». Matsuri continua de manipuler son joyo et lança multiple coup à la suite. Il rebondissait à chaque tentative de transpercement, tentant de s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois. Gaara les repoussait sans mal, tout en essayant de rester calme et passif. Le sable éclatait en multiple point dans l'espace dans un rythme irrégulier, pour arrêter cette lame qui en voulait à sa vie. Matsuri, voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien juste avec son adresse, décida d'insuffler son chakra à l'intérieur de l'arme. Ses assauts gagnaient en vitesse et précision, chaque coup commençant à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la défense de Gaara. Jamais Matsuri n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'acharnement dans un combat. Durant ses entraînement, Gaara sentait qu'elle ne déployait pas tout son potentiel, la voir à présent déjà percer même partiellement sa défense à pleine puissance, montrait l'étendu de son talent qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps. L'ennemi avait sûrement décidé d'utiliser ce potentiel à son avantage. Bien que naturellement Gaara soit d'affinité du vent, ses techniques de sable étant aussi affiliées à la terre laissait apparaître une faille très intéressante pour une utilisatrice de la foudre. Si l'ennemi utilisait lui aussi un chakra magnétique bien plus puissant, il lui sera sûrement difficile de prendre l'avantage. Matsuri passait de nouveau à l'attaque, son joyo plus rapide que jamais.

Le chaos régnait à présent dans les rues de Suna. De part et d'autre l'on pouvait voir des combats se mener tant bien que mal. Le nombre d'atteints restaient assez restreints grâce à l'équipe médicale qui avait créé un champ de protection pour les autres villageois. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs devaient eux même être mis hors de danger, sous peine d'être blesser ou bien de subir une contamination par une attaque. Car ceux qui sont déjà pris de folie, le sont devenus de la manière la plus invraisemblable qu'il soit, comme ça de but en blanc. Mais les autres villageois n'étaient pas en sûreté pour autant, tous les soldats du village se mobilisaient pour les emmener loin des combats. Des combats bien fastidieux pour ces ninjas qui devaient retenir leurs coups pour ne pas blesser les victimes, et se protéger en même temps de toute attaque susceptible de les rendre dans le même état. Tenir les atteints à distance était primordial. L'équipe numéro trois, celle de Baki, faisait elle aussi parti du lot. Les techniques de Baki et Ryôko étaient des plus délicates à cause de leur affinité, lançant des lames de vents tranchants habituellement. Baki se concentrait au maximum pour minimiser la force de ses rafales, insufflant peu de chakra, tout juste de quoi les repousser ou les faire voler un peu au loin. Ryôko avait bien plus de mal à se contrôler par rapport à son chef d'équipe, car un minimum de force était nécessaire pour lancer ses rafales. La force centrifuge n'arrangeait bien sûr pas la donne, et elle faisait voler bien plus fort ses assaillants que les autres ninjas. Rien de bien grave, mais ils devront sûrement faire un passage à l'hôpital avant de retourner chez eux quand cette affaire serait terminée. Kankuro lui, n'avait aucun mal à immobiliser les victimes, par le nombre de ses marionnettes et les mécanismes détachables qu'elles possédaient. Ryôko avait encore envoyé un pauvre citoyen contre un mur, ce qui énerva un peu Baki.

- « Contrôle ta force Ryôko, n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas censés les blesser ! » La jeune genin se mit à bouder, et rétorqua plaidant en sa faveur.

- « C'est facile pour vous Baki-sensei, qui maîtriser parfaitement votre élément. Manipuler des éventails est loin d'être facile, je fais ce que je peux ! » dit-elle essoufflée. Retenir ses coups lui demandait bien plus de concentration et de force que son mode de combat habituel.

- « Soyez indulgent, Baki-sensei, elle vient tout juste de passer genin, elle est peut être forte mais elle ne maîtrise pas toutes les subtilités de son art. »

- « Moi, ne pas maîtriser mon art ? A d'autre Kankuro sensei, garder votre indulgence et admirer mon travail ! » entonna-t-elle à moitié vexée et sûre d'elle. Kankuro eu un petit sourire en coin, il savait quoi répliquer pour la motiver. Tout aussi susceptible que sa sœur aînée. Tel maître, telle élève.

Soudain un pigeon survola la petite équipe en effervescence pour se poser sur les épaules de Baki. Celui-ci envoya une légère tornade pour bloquer temporairement quelques civils atteints qui tentaient de se rapprocher. Il attrapa le petit parchemin sur la patte du pigeon, et l'ouvrit en toute hâte. Après avoir lu le message qui y était inscrit, il interpella d'autres ninjas dans la ruelle qui s'occupaient de la sécurité des autres civils.

- « Kankuro, Ryôko, Sekka, maître Kazekage a besoin de nous, nous devons le rejoindre sur l'instant. Vous, pouvez vous nous remplacer dans ce secteur, nous avons à faire ailleurs. »

- « Bien sûr Baki, pas de problème. » répondit le chef d'équipe, en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, quand quelle galère il est allé se fourrer… » soupira Kankuro. Mais il cherchait le meneur, et il devait sûrement être un ennemi très puissant à ne pas prendre à la légère. Gaara en était sûrement conscient, sinon il ne demanderait pas d'aide, il connaissait que trop bien son frère sur le sujet, vu qu'en temps normal il préférait se battre seul.

- « Maître Kazekage a besoin de nous… C'est merveilleux, je n'en espérais pas tant ! » dit Ryôko émerveillée, les yeux plein de malice. Kankuro donna un léger coup sur la tête de la demoiselle, pour lui rappeler le sérieux de la situation.

- « Redescend sur terre et regarde autour de toi, bien sûr qu'il a besoin de ninjas à ses cotés, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est bon pour la situation actuelle - et surtout pour nous. Alors dépêchons-nous. »

- « Allez, venez avec nous, Baki va nous mener à lui. » encouragea vivement Sekka, le ninja médecin. Et l'équipe complète de Baki parcouru les rues de Suna, tout en suivant le pigeon voyageur qui les conduirait auprès du Kazekage. Des civils continuaient d'être conduits hors des zones de combats, des civils continuaient d'attaquer ceux qui passaient sur leur route. Certains ninjas étaient contaminés aussi, ces combats étaient bien plus rudes et difficiles à gérer que les autres. L'équipe qui traversait à présent le village, était plus tendue que jamais, tendant d'éviter au maximum les foyers de combats, pour rester disponible pour leur Kazekage.

Gaara tentait toujours tant bien que mal à se défendre, juste se défendre. Matsuri était devenu très forte, au-delà des espérances de son maître, il était juste regrettable pour lui de les découvrir dans une telle situation. Si celle-ci ne prêtait pas à tant de sérieux, il aurait pu la sermonner quant à ce fait de retenir ses coups en entraînement. Mais le chakra magnétique de l'ennemi devait décupler la faille qui existait dans son sable, Matsuri n'aurait jamais pu le traverser de la sorte avec ses capacités que trop récentes. Mais Gaara avait beaucoup d'endurance, et il arrivait à tenir le rythme de son assaillante. Matsuri n'arrivant toujours pas à percer efficacement la défense de Gaara, elle rappela à nouveau son arme vers elle, semblant réfléchir à sa prochaine attaque. C'est là qu'il le vit, quelques mètres plus hauts sur le toit d'une petite bâtisse. Il avait enfin décidé à se montrer au grand jour. Sa voix claqua alors dans l'air comme une promesse de mort.

- « Tu remonte vraiment dans mon estime, Kazekage de Suna. Qui aurait cru que tu étais si… faible devant elle. » Remonter dans son estime ? Lui, faible ? Alors qu'il était l'homme le plus puissant de son village, que voulait-il dire par-là ?

- « Quel dilemme n'est-ce pas, pour un Kazekage. Destiné à se battre pour pouvoir protéger les villageois, et voilà qu'il faut que tu te battes contre l'un d'entre eux pour leur survie à tous. » Il descendit alors de son piédestal de fortune, et se posa juste derrière Matsuri, toujours le regard sans vie. Il tritura les cheveux de la demoiselle, lui effleurant légèrement le visage. « Plutôt mignonne pour la compagne d'un démon… Je ne saurais te dire si tu as de la chance ou si ce n'est que pure insouciance de sa part. Mais tu tiens à elle plus que n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ? »

La rage intérieure de Gaara ne cessait de grandir en lui, comme un brasier sans fin. Les flammes de sa colère commençaient à embraser son visage contre son gré. Plus de calme pour l'instant, juste de la rage qui avait du mal à se contenir. Son corps et ses yeux tressautaient sous la pression. Comment osait-il la toucher ! Si Gaara avait encore Shukaku en lui, il se serait déjà manifesté depuis bien longtemps. Comment ce type pouvait savoir que Matsuri était sa femme, il était pourtant discret en public, et n'avait fait qu'une annonce officielle il y a quelques mois de cela. Nul doute que son ennemi n'eut été dans le village à ce moment là, l'espionnage était sûrement la solution la plus plausible. Il en venait presque à regretter ses propres sentiments, il savait qu'un jour que cette situation la mettrait en danger. Le corps de Matsuri eu un soubresaut suite au contact et aux paroles d'Hukushu. Elle était toujours consciente malgré le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur elle, le pire des supplices. Il tourna alors violemment le visage de Matsuri vers lui, souriant d'un air satisfait.

- « On se rebelle jeune fille ? N'essaie même pas, tu ne pourras pas reprendre le contrôle. » Il regarda de nouveau Gaara, sa jubilation apparaissant clairement sur son visage. « Je me demande comment réagira le conseil, voyant qu'elle a enfreint sa suspension ». Gaara bloqua sur les dernières paroles prononcées par Hukushu. Il savait aussi pour la suspension de Matsuri. Jusqu'où allait son savoir sur leur vie dans le village, il commençait à craindre le pire. Les voiles blancs qu'il portait étaient plus que douteux quant à son origine, il avait d'affreux doute sur sa véritable identité.

- « Vas-tu sauver le nombre et la communauté ou bien cette petite chose fragile ? Je crois déjà connaître ta réponse… Tu n'es pas de la même trempe que ces imbéciles du conseil. » avait-il dit d'un air semi hargneux. « C'est ce qui te perdra. »

Matsuri se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers Gaara, toujours son joyo à la main. Elle le fit tournoyer concentrant son chakra à l'intérieur, tout en invoquant une de ses techniques. Elle lança alors son joyo avec puissance et précision, nommant dans un râle monotone son attaque.

- « Fuuton, Rafale de lames. »

Son joyo était comme démultiplié. Plusieurs pointes de lames sous forme de vent condensé se dirigeaient à toute vitesse sur Gaara. Il eut tout juste le temps de lever ses bras devant son visage, pour attirer davantage de sable pour contrer cette attaque puissante. Une attaque que Matsuri utilisait très rarement, à cause de sa puissance dévastatrice. Ces lames de vent éclatèrent complètement contre le sable de Gaara, dans un souffle formidable. Tous les objets au alentour furent propulsés contre les maisons, emboutissant des portes, s'incrustant dans les murs et cassant les vitres. Le sable et la poussière aussi furent littéralement balayés derrière Gaara, et il ne restait plus grand-chose du mur solide qu'il s'était conçu pour se protéger.

De nombreuses coupures commençaient à apparaître sur son corps, parsemées de toutes parts. Ses bras, ses mains, son torse, et tout ce qui n'était plus couvert par son sable étaient écorché jusqu'au sang. Un saignement léger certes, mais l'armure naturelle de sable avait fait pâle figure devant la fureur de ce vent bourré de magnétisme. Fin, tranchant, le vent le plus redoutable qu'il soit allié à électricité, l'était encore plus. De plus qu'étant obligé de contenir son sable, et d'économiser son chakra pour le véritable ennemi, il ne pouvait guère faire plus, tant que l'équipe qu'il avait demandée ne serait pas dépêchée sur place.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir de nouveau, Matsuri juste devant lui, lui assénât un coup de poing dans l'estomac. A peine le temps d'agripper légèrement la ceinture de son assaillante, qu'il s'en prit un de nouveau, dans le visage. Il arriva aussi à attraper le bras qui venait de le frapper, pour tenter de la contrer cette fois-ci. Un voile noir parcouru sa vision, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. C'est alors qu'il sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage. Il pleuvait bien trop rarement dans le désert pour que la pluie soit vraiment en cause, surtout en dehors des périodes de mousson. Il se retourna vers Matsuri, et fut frappé de stupeur en voyant que ces goutes n'étaient autre que les larmes de son ennemie. Toujours le visage impassible, le regard vide de tout éclat, mais ses joues étaient remplies de larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Elle était consciente de son état, cette nouvelle frappa Gaara de plein fouet. Savoir cela lui donnait encore moins envie de se battre contre elle à présent et relança ces pulsions meurtrières contre le meneur. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'approcher de trop près de lui, et ce fut à contrecœur qu'il lui plaqua la main avec force au niveau du diaphragme pour la faire reculer. Il recula lui aussi à son tour, pour maintenir une distance respectable, lui permettant de réagir si jamais elle décidait de se rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Il devait trouver une solution pour la sortir de l'emprise de l'ennemi et vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça au point mort sur ce combat, tuer le meneur devait être sa priorité. Devait. Seulement se protéger, et subir les impacts ne faisaient que reculer l'inévitable. Cette fois-ci, il devait agir. Il espérait de tout cœur arriver à ne pas blesser Matsuri, car le combat à venir, allait être des plus difficiles. Seuls contre deux adversaires, le combat serait rude et plein de surprise, mais ce que le Kazekage de Suna ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'il allait prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie… Et qu'il allait sûrement le regretter.


	12. Un sacrifice nécessaire

**Note de l'auteur :** _Je sais, je suis très, très, très en retard… Le manque d'inspiration et certains points compliqués m'ont un peu pourri la vie. Ce combat me donne du fil à retordre et bien sûr ne se finit pas ici. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à le pondre ! __Un grand merci encore à Hanaty, elo17 et Genesis-gackt pour les multiples informations que j'ai pu récolter et la motivation qui m'a été donné. Je tiens aussi à remercier Hitto-sama, car la lecture de ses fics m'a donné envie d'améliorer encore mon récit. Et bien sûr merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs dont je ne connais pas le nom !_

_**Les chapitres précédents ont été édités !**__ Pour les tout, tout premier une bonne réécriture, et surtout des corrections pour les autres. Si vous n'avez pas la flemme, et que mon histoire vous plait un minimum, vous pouvez la relire, je pense qu'elle sera un peu plus agréable déjà. Surtout pour les maniaques en orthographe, que je remercierais jamais assez XD. Et petite nouveauté, des titres sont au rendez-vous._

_Une nouvelle fic aussi est en ligne si cela vous intéresse._

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées seront en _[italique crocheté]._

**

* * *

**

Tourments des Sables

**Chapitre 12 : **Un sacrifice nécessaire

Gaara se tenait toujours debout au milieu de la ruelle près du quartier des marchants. Le regard plein de détermination, il réfléchissait au moyen d'atteindre son véritable ennemi tout en contrant les attaques incessantes de Matsuri. Hukushu le regardait de loin, le regard rempli d'amertume et de regrets.

- « C'est vraiment dommage que je doive te tuer. Peut être que si tu étais Kazekage en mon temps, je ne serais pas ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui… »

Il repensa avec nostalgie quand il vivait encore au village de Suna, il y a douze ans de cela. Il était passé chuunin il y a peu, et était très doué. Un très bon élément où une ombre menaçante planait, l'ombre des anciens, la rouille du pouvoir. Le jeune Gaara, qui n'était âgé que de six ans à cette époque, préoccupait déjà le conseil depuis quelques temps, remettant en cause la décision de son père le Kazekage actuel. Tout le monde le traitait de monstre depuis quelques années, lui-même le traitait ainsi. Il était devenu le bouc émissaire du village tout entier, entièrement rejeté par les autres. Il était devenu ce monstre, que voulait tant son propre père, un monstre hors de contrôle qui serait dur à apaiser. Tout le monde avait terriblement peur de lui, ne serait-ce qu'en voyant sa silhouette se dessiner au loin.

Aujourd'hui il y avait vraiment de quoi le fuir, pourtant il y a tout juste deux ans, Hukushu aurait juré avoir vu une lueur dans son regard. Une lueur qui n'existait plus aujourd'hui, dans les yeux si jeunes de cet enfant. Quand sa raison surpassait sa peur, il se mettait à se dire qu'il aurait pu être comme lui. Lui qui avait un pouvoir similaire au sien, une arme redoutable. Il était un des rares descendants du troisième Kazekage, et avait hérité en partie de son don légendaire pour le magnétisme. Il ne manipulait pas de particules aussi minuscules que son prédécesseur, mais tout objet métallique de petite taille pouvait être soulevé et dirigé sans problème, sans compter sur l'influence qu'il pouvait exercer sur toutes sortes de métaux. Il était un ninja puissant qui pouvait devenir le cinquième Kazekage dans le futur. Mais ce n'était sans compter sur le conseil, qui trouvait sa puissance bien trop gênante. Il n'avait peut être pas de démon en lui comme ce jeune Gaara, mais le conseil le regardait lui aussi d'un œil assez mauvais.

Vivre dans la peur comme à l'époque du troisième Kazekage ne leurs plaisait guère, le conseil préférait un chef qui soit assez manipulable et fou pour être du même état d'esprit qu'eux. Le troisième Kazekage était pourtant un homme assez fou qui avait au moins une idée commune avec le conseil, fortifier le village. Mais il était aussi l'homme le plus fort du village, le plus fort de tous les Kazekages. Son pouvoir avait attiré beaucoup trop de convoitises et avait mis en péril la tranquillité du village. Et lors de sa disparition, qui avait engendré une guerre, il était tombé aux mains d'un ennemi très puissant sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait vivre tranquille tant que Gaara du désert serait toujours là. Une pensée égoïste et blessante pour ce jeune enfant qui n'avait pas demandé son destin funeste, mais souvent Hukushu le remerciait intérieurement de son « existence ». Mais contre toutes ses espérances, malheureusement la présence de Gaara au village ne le faisait pas oublier pour autant au sein du conseil. « Cette » mission avait été la dernière, « cette » mission avait changé le cours de son existence. Des souvenirs trop douloureux qu'il s'empressa de balayer de son esprit. Il souriait tristement sur son sort, rempli de dédain. Si seulement le passé pouvait être changer, mais quelle douce illusion qui ne faisait que parfumer faiblement ses intentions de vengeance. Car cette haine profonde existait en lui et ne demandait qu'à sortir au grand jour, il se l'était juré.

Gaara prêta attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Ce ninja avait alors vécu un temps à Suna par le passé, et aux vues de son âge, il en déduisait qu'il vivait sous le règne de son père, le quatrième du nom. Ce n'était pas une des meilleurs périodes politiques du village, loin de là, et encore moins de sa propre vie. Il était malheureusement trop petit et imbu de sa personne en ce temps là pour se rappeler de lui. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec tout le monde qui le rejetait, au bout d'un moment il n'avait même plus cherché à essayer de se faire valoir devant les autres. Qu'aurait fait Naruto dans une telle situation ? Qu'aurait-il dit à ce ninja qui a vécu un moment douloureux lui aussi ? Mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la discussion, mais néanmoins Gaara tenta une approche un peu plus diplomatique, tout en se préparant au combat.

- « Je ne fais que remplir mon rôle de protecteur du village. En quoi serais-je si différent d'un autre Kage ? » dit-il sur un ton assez dur. Hukushu souriait, ce Kazekage était une vrai perle, quel dommage.

- « Parce que tu n'as pas le même nindo que ton père… Mais ça ne changera rien à ta mort prochaine, car tu es un obstacle entre moi et ce que je veux. »

Il leva de nouveau ses bras vers sa victime, et toutes les aiguilles de métal se dirigèrent vers le Kazekage en une fraction de seconde. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et croisa ses bras en le regardant profondément. Il planait comme un air de défi entre ces deux puissants ninjas, comme un combat silencieux juste entre leurs regards, pour mesurer la force de l'esprit de son adversaire. Il lança alors brusquement ses aiguilles vers Gaara, le sourire aux lèvres. Les aiguilles bombardaient littéralement le Kazekage qui avait disparu dans un nuage de poussière, soulevé par l'impact de l'attaque. Toujours à la même place, entouré de son bouclier de sable orné comme un porc-épic, il lança de nouveau des regards meurtriers à l'égard d'Hukushu. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son histoire de nindo, mais il accomplirait sa mission de chef de village, et ferait tout pour libérer Matsuri de son emprise. Il devait à tout prix l'écarter du combat, il ne pouvait pas se donner pleinement si l'ennemi l'utilisait comme bouclier pour le freiner. « _Voilà que je fais preuve de sentiments pendant un combat… Je ne devrais pas. Suis-je si faible devant elle ? »_ Il désagrégea son bouclier et toutes les aiguilles tombèrent avec lui.

C'est lui qui à présent dressa son bras, lançant une vague de sable remplie des aiguilles de son ennemi. Elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers Hukushu à toute vitesse, et bien comme Gaara le craignait, Matsuri s'interposa pour le protéger et attaqua de nouveau. De son bras gauche, il créa un courant de sable rapide à son attaque pour bloquer son élève, laissant le reste de la vague fondre sur son autre ennemi. Ce courant de sable enveloppa doucement la jeune ninja et la propulsa un peu plus loin l'empêchant temporairement de bouger. Une fois Matsuri immobilisée, il profita de ce court laps de temps pour concentrer son attaque sur Hukushu et dispersa sa vague principale en plusieurs dizaines de tentacules de sable se jetant à toute vitesse sur lui. Hukushu dressa la main devant ces serpents de sables qui réduisaient de taille au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui. Les aiguilles qui étaient prises dans le sable tournoyaient à toute vitesse et désagrégea petit à petit de l'attaque de Gaara en filet de sable presque inoffensif. Gaara grinça des dents, il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, son ennemi n'était pas dupe et ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement.

Soudain surpris, il s'écarta légèrement sur le coté pour éviter le joyo de Matsuri, qui n'avait pas eu trop de peine à se défaire de la faible étreinte de sable. Matsuri le tira de nouveau vers elle à la manière d'un boomerang, Gaara réagissant au quart de tour en se plaquant presque entièrement sur le sol pour éviter de se faire enchevêtrer. Il se releva prestement tendant une fois de plus ses bras. Il les lança devant lui en tournoyant faiblement, mêlant par la suite un ballet de ses membres supérieurs des plus sublime et destructeur. Une multitude de jets de sable, ressemblant fortement au bras de Shukaku de par leur apparence, fusaient implacablement sur Hukushu, qui les évitait avec une agilité féline. Leurs nombres s'intensifiaient tout au long des gestes que faisaient Gaara, fermant systématiquement ses poings pour déclencher des explosions de sable le plus près possible de son ennemi. Hukushu continuait de les esquiver sans trop de mal, jusqu'à qu'il se fasse happer par un autre bras de sable derrière lui, l'enveloppant comme un cocon. Gaara n'hésita pas une seconde.

- « Sarcophage de sable ! » entonna-t-il en serrant son poing droit pour comprimer le cocon de sable. Il le serra de plus en plus, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Plus le temps passait, et plus il devait forcer pour maintenir sa technique. Il n'arrivait pas à étouffer son adversaire. C'est de nouveau que Matsuri attaqua Gaara de loin, lançant son joyo rempli de chakra.

- « Fuuton ! La Lame du vent ! »

Son joyo s'élança à la vitesse de vents puissants, brillant d'une lueur bleutée reconnaissable. Gaara lança désespérément une nouvelle vague de sable devant lui pour stopper l'attaque, tout en essayant de maintenir Hukushu dans sa poigne de sable. Mais la lame du joyo de Matsuri n'était pas seulement imprégnée de chakra de nature aérienne, mais aussi du puissant chakra magnétique de son adversaire qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main. La lame de Matsuri ne tarda pas à passer au travers du mur de sable pour continuer sa course. Gaara tenta le tout pour le tout et couvrit le joyo de sable pour tenter de freiner sa course. Mais son efficacité fut de courte durée, et l'arme reprit sa course sans entrave. Gaara se prépara alors à la recevoir de plein fouet, et lança un infâme juron claquant dans l'air sous la colère.

- « Fuuton ! La Tornade du Faucon ! » entendit Gaara juste devant lui.

Il vit la jeune disciple de sa sœur, dans un tourbillon dévastateur juste devant lui. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même concentrant le vent qu'elle créait tout autour d'elle. Vent contre vent, la lame de Matsuri dévia de sa trajectoire, et alla se planter dans le mur du bâtiment adjacent. La tornade s'arrêta graduellement devant les yeux surpris du Kazekage. Ryôko haletait et tomba à genoux de fatigue, s'appuyant sur l'un de ses éventails en s'adressant au Kazekage. Les perpétuelles défenses de fortune contre le peuple pour empêcher la contamination, l'avaient complètement éreinté. Et faire face au vent puissant d'une future jônin, en étant une toute jeune chuunin, était loin d'être une promenade de santé.

- « Bon sang, elle était coriace celle là. »

- « Vous voilà enfin. » fit le Kazekage sur un ton légèrement agacé. Kankuro, Baki et Sekka arrivèrent eux aussi près de Gaara, regardant avec effroi l'ennemi principal du village tenter de se dégager du sarcophage de sable.

- « Bordel de merde, c'est qui ce type ? Comment peut-il ? » dit Kankuro effaré.

- « Ce n'est pas un ennemi ordinaire, loin de là. » rétorqua Baki dans un souffle.

- « Il ne tardera pas à en sortir. Il est puissant. Je le tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne me faite pas gaspiller mon chakra pour rien. » reprit Gaara de son ton habituel. Le maintenir trop longtemps serait totalement inutile, vu que sa technique ne marchait pas.

- « Sérieux ? ! Il réussit à résister à ça, j'ai du mal à y croire. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le battre ? »

- « … Je ne sais pas encore, pas tant que Matsuri sera sous son contrôle. » dit-il d'une voix plus grave. Kankuro sentait la pointe de tristesse qui émanait de sa bouche, devoir se battre dans ses conditions devait être une véritable torture pour lui.

- « Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper d'elle Maître Kazekage. » proposa Ryôko. « Etant de la même nature, et ayant un avantage sur le raiton je pourrais sans problème la… »

- « Non !! C'est hors de question. » coupa brutalement Gaara. Ryôko fut quelque peu surprise par la réaction excessive de son Kage. Elle pensait bien faire en la tenant éloigné le temps qu'il règle le compte de cet abruti d'ennemi de pacotille, c'est alors qu'elle reprit toujours surprise, pour argumenter son idée.

- « Mais Maître Kazekage, si je la tiens éloignée, vous n'aurez plus de problème pour… »

Mais Gaara resta de marbre, le regard sombre. C'est la main de Kankuro qui stoppa les paroles de la jeune chuunin qui se retourna vers son coéquipier les yeux remplis de questions. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, Kankuro s'en doutait. Gaara ne voulait en aucun cas que les deux jeunes filles se blessent mutuellement, et quand bien même il aurait accepté cette situation, il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille pour combattre son adversaire. Mais c'est surtout la fierté de Gaara qui le poussait à agir ainsi, sa fierté de protecteur, sa fierté d'homme. Il voulait lui-même sortir Matsuri des griffes de son agresseur, il voulait quelle s'en sorte sans blessures, il voulait qu'elle vive. C'était son rôle, en tant que protecteur du village, mais surtout en tant que compagnon. C'est lui qui devait la sauver, un point c'est tout. Kankuro enleva sa main de l'épaule de son élève et pris la parole bien malgré lui.

- « Tu as le village à protéger Gaara… Tu es avant tout Kazekage, ne l'oublie pas… » dit-il remplit de regret. Gaara regarda devant lui avec peine, son regard pourtant ne laissait que très peu trahir ses sentiments. Seul les gens très proches de lui et qui le connaissait depuis des années pouvaient saisir les nuances de ses regards. Il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout, pour éviter de lui faire du mal. Malgré l'espoir qui avait naquit dans son cœur depuis que Naruto s'était battu contre lui, il ne pouvait renier ce qu'il serait amené à faire pour sauver le village. Il n'avait pas le choix. Tout doucement il pleurait, deux petites larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux de glace.

- « Je le sais... »

Matsuri avait tenté en vain de rapatrier son joyo, profondément enfoncé dans le mur d'une bâtisse. Elle le laissa alors temporairement de côté, prenant un kunai en s'élançant de nouveau vers le groupe. Gaara la stoppa immédiatement en la faisant trébucher par terre et enveloppa ses chevilles et ses poignets les soudant au sol, la laissant se débattre un petit moment comme une diablesse.

- « Vous vous occuperez des villageois qui commencent à se rapprocher de la zone de combat. S'il est capable d'utiliser Matsuri contre moi, il risque d'en faire de même avec les autres. J'ai déjà bien à faire avec elle, alors tenez-les bien à l'écart. Et ne les blessez pas ! »

Il avait malheureusement raison, il y avait beaucoup d'habitants au village de Suna, car il était presque aussi vaste que celui de Konoha. Même si le pourcentage d'habitants contaminés restait faible, la troupe contaminée n'en était pas moins impressionnante. Ils se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement de leur manipulateur, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Du temps qui pourrait être mis à profits pour une attaque groupée, tout le monde songeait à cette folle idée dans ces quelques secondes de silence. C'est alors que Baki repris la parole dans ce moment tendu.

- « Gaara, que peux-tu nous dire sur lui exactement. Je veux tout savoir. »

- « Il possède des pouvoirs similaires au troisième Kazekage. Il manipule les métaux comme bon lui semble, grâce au magnétisme de son chakra. Son affiliation au raiton est incontestable. Matsuri aurait pu faire face à lui sans trop de mal, mais elle a du se faire toucher lors de sa rencontre. »

- « Il est vrai que son don pour sentir le magnétisme aurait bien été utile en ces circonstances. »

- « Mes marionnettes resteront donc inutilisable face à lui, la poisse ! » grommela Kankuro.

- « Il en va de même pour mes armes. » acquiesça Hayate.

Matsuri commençait peu à peu à se dégager du sable, grâce au chakra magnétique d'Hukushu. Elle se releva lentement en fusillant Gaara du regard. Une pure provocation pour blesser d'avantage le cœur serré du Kazekage, Hukushu s'en félicitait intérieurement, tout en concentrant son chakra à la surface de sa peau. Cela lui permettait de rendre l'étreinte mortelle de Gaara à un niveau de pression assez supportable, minimisant ainsi les blessures internes. La contenance en métaux était certes très faible dans le sable du désert, mais suffisante pour qu'Hukushu les utilise à bon escient. Son magnétisme lui conférait surtout le contrôle total des objets fait de métal, mais il ne pouvait que trop peu interférer sur les petites particules. Son chakra pouvait simplement les repousser faiblement, mais cela suffisait pour faire fonctionner maigrement sa barrière de chakra. Malgré la distance qui séparait Matsuri du groupe, Kankuro remarqua les joues fortement humides de la demoiselle.

- « Mais, elle pleure ? » Il sentit son frère se crisper à cette remarque. Il eut lui aussi un rictus en compressant la signification de la présence de ses larmes, en espérant fortement se tromper.

- « Ne me dis pas que… »

- « Oui, elle est consciente. » Cette remarque plongea une fois de plus l'équipe de Baki dans un silence pesant. Sentant que la discussion touchait enfin à sa fin, Gaara ne maintenu plus longtemps son étreinte et laissa couler le sable au sol, en desserrant doucement son poing. Hukushu réapparu sans trop de blessures, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Mon sable semble être influencé aussi par son chakra, je vais devoir déployer plus de puissance. Mais je dois d'abord la libérer… »

Des villageois contaminés commençaient à se battre entre eux non loin de leur position. Certains se dirigeaient vers eux avides de trouver un être vivant à torturer. Certains combats dirigés par des ninjas du village se rapprochaient inexorablement de la ruelle qui n'était plus depuis longtemps déserte. Gaara avait vu juste, Hukushu était devenu une sorte d'aimant pour ses victimes, mais Kankuro ne comprenait pas comment ce ninja pouvait manipuler tant de corps, sans perdre une seule once de concentration. Gaara s'empressa d'utiliser une autre de ses techniques avant que les villageois ne se rapproche trop de la zone de combat. Il se baissa légèrement en plaquant ses mains devant lui, invoquant ainsi un vent puissant chargé de sable.

- « La déferlante de sable ! »

Le sable commença à jaillit tout autour de lui formant un torrent qui se déversait. Puis il lança un dernier regard à l'équipe qui l'avait rejoint et leur redonna leurs instructions.

- « Reculez ! Et surtout empêcher quiconque de s'approcher ! »

Une quantité phénoménale de sable se répandit autour de Gaara, dressant un mur solide derrière lui et tout autour de la zone de combat, empêchant toute personne de le rejoindre. La déferlante une fois terminée, englobait Gaara et Hukushu dans une sorte de désert miniature, rempli de dune de sable. La ruelle était totalement méconnaissable, seulement en sortaient quelques bâtiments parsemés inégalement au milieu des montagnes de sable. La quantité de matière déployée était très impressionnante. Gaara était après tout sur son terrain, il devait l'utiliser à bon escient. Les voilà donc tous trois à une hauteur faramineuse, isolée temporairement que la masse populaire qui commençait à s'accumuler en bas. Hukushu sourit tristement une fois de plus. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas éliminer le Kazekage, mais s'il voulait atteindre son but, il n'avait pas le choix. Après tout il avait sacrifié des vies pour pouvoir atteindre le village et mettre au point son plan, il ne devait pas s'arrêter à une vie supplémentaire. De toute manière il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, il n'était plus le même que par le passé. Maudit village qui secouait ses souvenirs, mais il ne laisserait pas passer ce que les conseillers lui avaient fait subir. Il irait jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance, il irait déchiqueter lui-même la face de ses enflures de conseillers, quitte à y laisser la vie.

Il reprit son air de dément et relança Matsuri au combat. Cette dernière avait récupéré son joyo et prépara une nouvelle attaque. Gaara avait pris sa décision, une décision dure mais nécessaire. S'il voulait lui sauver la vie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser indemne, il le savait. Il avait sur la conscience la vie du village tout entier, sauver le plus de vies était sa priorité. Matsuri s'approchait de plus en plus ayant lancé une nouvelle offensive. Il la regardait arriver passivement, réfléchissant encore sur sa décision. Mais c'était inéluctable, il ne pouvait plus y échapper. C'est dans un élan de colère et de dégoût qu'il contre-attaqua lançant une gerbe de sable puissante vers son assaillante. Le bras de sable la propulsa sur le sol pour enrailler ses mouvements et dans un geste rapide, Gaara enveloppa le bras droit de Matsuri.

Hukushu regarda la scène avec angoisse. Qu'allait-il faire ? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il s'était bien renseigné à son sujet, cette option était totalement impensable. Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux vides de Matsuri semblait avoir récupéré un peu de vie, sentant du sable se serrer autour de son bras, elle essaya de s'en défaire. Mais voyant que c'était totalement impossible, ses yeux commençaient alors à se remplir d'une angoisse incontrôlable. Elle tremblait de peur et ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de cette poigne de sable qui l'enveloppait. Angoisse qui semblait s'être glisser aussi dans le regard d'Hukushu, qui fixait le bras ensablé de Matsuri dans l'attente de l'action de Gaara.

Ce dernier maintenait toujours le bras de son ennemie, resserrant toujours plus son étreinte. Son bras commençait à lui faire mal, elle ne sentait plus le sang circuler dans ses veines. Gaara ne pouvait plus maintenir son regard sur elle, il ferma les yeux dans un dernier geste de regret. _« Pardonne-moi Matsuri »_ Il les rouvrit plus déterminé que jamais, et entonna de sa voix la plus sombre.

- « Tombeau du désert. »

L'étreinte de sable autour du bras de Matsuri se resserra brutalement, le broyant dans un grondement de craquements d'os incessants. Elle poussa un cri des plus horribles sous l'intensité de la douleur, les larmes coulant de ses yeux comme une cascade. Mais Gaara ne laissa point le temps à cette manifestation de le heurter, et il ensevelit sa compagne dans les dunes de sable, étouffant ses cris de douleur sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hukushu. Ce dernier était pétrifié devant ce qu'avait entreprit le Kazekage pour se défaire de son « ennemie ». Gaara, le regard meurtrier plus que jamais, le fusilla des yeux. Il contenait tant bien que mal la colère qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage. Serrant les points et vidant son esprit, il entonna.

- « Le véritable combat va commencer. »


	13. Etre un véritable ninja

**Note de l'auteur :** _Rebonjour à tous ! Et non je n'ai pas oublié ma fic n'ayez crainte, mais la vie n'est malheureusement pas un long fleuve tranquille alors on fait comme on peut. Voici enfin la suite que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire et je remercie beaucoup Nikita lan qui m'a fait éviter le plus infâmes des clichés XD. Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui me soutiennent je ne vous remercierais jamais assez non plus ;__ ;. _

_J'ai eu aussi l'occasion d'aller à Japan Expo Sud déguisé en mon Kazekage préféré *_* (nyaaa Gaara je t'aime trop). Si jamais quelques personnes sont intéressées par des photos, n'hésitez pas à me mp !_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'en profite bonne année à tous !_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Naruto. Les personnages, l'univers et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est donc qu'une histoire, une sorte de "suite", qui sort de mon cerveau de fan torturé XD. Les personnages « Hayate » « Ryôko » et « Hukushu » sont par contre de mon invention (faut bien un méchant hein XD). Malgré mes divagations, j'essaie de respecter au mieux, l'univers de Kishimoto, pour qu'elle puisse être crédible vis à vis de l'histoire originale (ou comment arriver à faire avaler mes salades aux lecteurs). Bien évidement, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait juste pour le plaisir. Bonne lecture !

**Statut :** Fanfiction en cours

**Genre :** Action/Romance

**Resume :** Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui, avait pris une grande décision. S'intégrer dans son village natal. Un chemin parsemé d'embûches, et de la découverte du sens de sa vie... Cette jeune fille... Entre passé et présent, attaque d'envergure au village de Suna, une maladie mystérieuse qui s'étend sur tout le pays... Un cri... Les Ténèbres... GaaMatsu

**Ponctuation : **les paroles sont entre « guillemets », les pensées seront en « _italique ». _Les sauts de temps seront en « _**gras-italique **_», et seront centrés. La période étant précisé dans la dite phrase. Les doubles pensées seront en _[italique crocheté]._

* * *

**Tourments des Sables**

**Chapitre 13 : **Etre un véritable ninja

Le cri de Matsuri avait alerté le groupe de ninjas qui se tenaient en bas du talus de sable. Des équipes avaient fini par se regrouper aussi dans cette rue, l'affluence du peuple étant toujours de plus en plus grande. Temari et son groupe s'étaient eux aussi retrouvés emporté par le courant et se tenaient tout proche de l'équipe de Baki. Temari dans un dernier coup d'éventail pour retenir les victimes lobotomisés, se retourna brusquement vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Kankuro serra les dents en comprenant que Gaara avait mis ses menaces à exécution.

- « Il a vraiment fini par le faire. » dit-t-il entre ses dents.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe là haut, bon sang ? » rétorqua Temari.

- « Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? ! » lui cria Kankuro sous la colère et l'amertume. Temari devint soudainement blanche comme un linge et regarda son frère interdite.

- « Non, ne me dit pas que… » tenta-t-elle légèrement tremblante. Kankuro détourna le regard de sa sœur, pour ne pas voir l'expression de stupeur qui se dessinait sur son visage.

- « Il a été obligé, ce type l'a poussé à bout. Je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. »

- « Cet ennemi est une vraie plaie. Il a su percer la faiblesse de Gaara. Mais Gaara ne se laisse pas submerger si facilement par ce genre de sentiments. J'espère juste qu'il pourra garder son calme jusqu'à la fin » reprit tristement Temari. « Ce n'est pas bon tout ça… »

- « J'espère juste qu'il va le lui faire payer à cet enfoiré. » répondit-il en serrant le poing. Temari acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils pouvaient faire confiance à leur frère sur ce point là, il était impitoyable et lui ferait payer au centuple.

Soudain un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Matsuri sorti brusquement en bas de l'amas de sable, propulsé à cinq mètres de celui-ci. Etalée au sol, elle se tenait douloureusement le bras en gémissant et pleurant. Temari rangea son éventail dans son dos et courut auprès d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à la voir débarquer. Car tout comme Kankuro, elle savait que Gaara ne l'aurait pas tué comme pourrait le croire la plupart des gens. Le cri avait bien sûr alerté les médecins ninjas sur place, et deux d'entre eux rejoignirent la jeune femme blonde auprès de la blessée.

- « Kankuro, je te les laisse ! » cria-t-elle à son frère.

- « Evidement ça en fait une vingtaine de plus sur le dos, merci pour le cadeau sœurette ! » lui répondit-il d'un humour rempli de sarcasme.

Temari s'agenouilla devant Matsuri, qui était prise en charge par les médecins. Ceux-ci commençaient à l'examiner pour pouvoirs lui administrer les soins nécessaires. Sekka la déplaça doucement pour pouvoir avoir accès au bras broyé et son coéquipier ouvrit une mallette de soins d'urgence, sortant quelques bandages, compresses et une seringue. Le bras était broyé en apparence et la chair déchiquetée sur quasiment toute la surface, couvert de sang mélangé au sable. Quelques petites fractures ouvertes étaient aussi visibles, parsemées le long de la blessure. Temari inquiète, les mis alors en garde.

- « Faîtes attention, on ne sait pas encore si elle est revenue à elle. »

- « Je le sais, Temari. Mais la douleur la paralyse pour l'instant, ça devrait aller. » répondit Sekka faisant luire sa main de son chakra. « Elle possède de multiples fractures de l'épaule jusqu'à sa main. Ca ne sera pas facile à remettre en place. »

- « Pardon ? Vous avez bien dit juste des multiples fractures ? » entonna Temari surprise du diagnostique. Elle qui s'attendait à voir plutôt de la bouillie jusqu'à ne plus trouver de trace d'os.

- « Oui, maître Gaara a du retenir son coup. La guérison prendra du temps et son bras risque d'être plus fragile, mais au moins il n'est pas condamné. »

Temari plus que surprise, sembla être un peu plus rassurée par les dires du ninja médecin. Gaara ne l'avait blessé que partiellement, de quoi pouvoir l'éloigner du combat. Le choc avait été violent, elle espérait alors qu'il le fut suffisant pour interférer et brouiller le chakra de la demoiselle. Gaara ne l'avait probablement pas fait pour de la violence gratuite, il espérait en même temps pouvoir la libérer du contrôle de son opposant par ce moyen. Temari tenta de faire reprendre conscience à la jeune femme, et commença à lui parler.

- « Matsuri, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Matsuri ! »

- « Te… Temari ? » souffla très faiblement la concernée.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Temari craignait un peu sa réponse. En même temps, elle connaissait sa réponse. Se faire broyer le bras par Gaara n'avait sûrement rien d'agréable. Mais ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout, c'était de savoir jusqu'à quel point cela la bouleversait. De quelle manière verrait-elle Gaara à présent. Elle avait peur qu'elle n'ait pas compris son geste, elle avait peur que leur relation n'ait été touchée par cet incident. Gaara ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais si Matsuri venait à le détester. Mais au moins le stratagème de Gaara avait fonctionné, elle n'était plus sous le contrôle de l'ennemi, et surtout toujours en vie. Gaara avait pris ce risque en connaissance de cause, elle pria en son fort intérieur qu'il ne l'avait pas pris pour rien.

Matsuri se sentait mal. Elle tremblait de tout son être, secouée par des spasmes incontrôlables. Elle pleurait, elle avait du mal à respirer. Voir ainsi le sable de Gaara fondre complètement sur elle l'avait terrorisé. Elle se tenait le cœur, et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ainsi était la puissance destructrice et de mort de Gaara. Un seul coup pouvait suffire pour tuer un adversaire, il inspirait la mort à lui tout seul. Il pouvait geler son ennemi d'un regard, et susciter une terreur absolue. Matsuri comprit toute l'ampleur de sa réputation. Il n'était pas le démon de Suna pour rien. Elle aurait tant aimé ne pas vivre ça. Voir et subir était loin d'être les mêmes nuances. Il était si différent d'être prise pour cible qu'étant spectatrice. En repensant à l'horreur qu'elle avait subit, elle vomit. Elle fondait littéralement en larmes. Elle aimait un véritable monstre, une machine à tuer. Jusqu'à présent elle ne le savait que de nom, parce qu'elle l'avait vu. Sa puissance était phénoménale, elle n'avait jamais pu la jauger aussi bien que maintenant. Gaara était tout simplement un meurtrier en puissance, le shinobi le plus redouté du pays du vent. Le vivre était la plus douloureuse des vérités.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Elle se retourna brusquement vers l'air de combat où elle se trouvait auparavant. Gaara l'avait libéré de l'emprise d'Hukushu. La profonde douleur de son attaque avait été suffisante pour déstabiliser la circulation de son chakra, brisant ainsi la domination du chakra magnétique. Regard mélangé de peur et de reconnaissance, elle était libre de son supplice. Gaara devait souffrir de lui avoir infliger pareil traitement, lui qui lui disait si souvent qu'il ne voulait plus faire de mal aux innocents. Elle le comprenait un peu paradoxalement, consciente depuis le début du combat. Blesser une personne chère était des plus douloureux. Toujours tremblante, elle remarqua enfin la présence des deux ninjas médecins qui la soignaient. Elle ne sentait que très peu la douleur à présent, l'un des médecins lui avait fait une injection d'analgésiques puissants, pendant que Sekka s'occupait de remettre un minimum d'os à peu près en place.

- « Temari… » reprit-elle en regardant la concernée.

- « Tu n'es plus sous le contrôle de l'ennemi, c'est rassurant. » dit-t-elle un tant soit peu angoissé. Matsuri sursauta de nouveau. _« Contrôle de l'ennemi »_. Elle avait toujours son aiguille dans la nuque. Tant qu'elle restait implantée dans sa colonne vertébrale, il y avait des risques que l'ennemi reprenne le contrôle de son corps.

- « Aiguille… J'ai une aiguille dans la nuque… Il faut… me l'enlever ! » bégaya Matsuri paniquée en tenant Temari de son bras valide. L'autre médecin qui accompagnait Sekka s'approcha alors de la nuque de Matsuri pour l'ausculter. En effet une piqûre était visible sur l'emplacement des cervicales.

- « Effectivement il y a bien quelque chose, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas l'enlever comme ça, elle est bien trop profonde… ».

Temari fronça les sourcils, cet implant de fortune étant toujours bien logé, la liberté de Matsuri n'était que temporaire, il fallait faire vite sinon la demoiselle aurait subit cette blessure pour rien. _« Kankuro, lui il pourrait l'enlever ! »_ Elle se leva en trombes et retourna dans la zone de combat. Elle tapota l'épaule de son frère, qui fut surpris de la voir revenir si vite.

- « Kankuro je vais te remplacer, on a besoin de toi là bas. »

- « Ok, je vais y aller, mais tu es sûr que tu t'en sortiras ? Et Matsuri ?»

- « Elle va plutôt bien, je me débrouillerais. Va vite ! »

- « C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Kankuro rappela toutes les pièces de sa marionnette et courut vers les ninjas médecins, pendant que sa sœur reprit ardemment sa tache première. Elle ressortit son éventail, toujours fermé et se mis automatiquement en garde. Quelques bons coups d'éventail bien placés et quelques atteints se retrouvaient dix mètres plus loin se pliant sous la douleur. Pas de blessures graves mais juste de beaux et bien gros hématomes. Pauvres villageois, une fois cette affaire terminé, c'est probablement l'hôpital qui aura besoin de renfort. Gaara avait beau vouloir qu'on ne les blesse pas, il n'était pas aisé à tout le monde de le faire. Mais au moins celles-ci étaient minimes et ne mettaient pas en danger de mort la vie des civils.

Kankuro atteignit enfin l'endroit où l'on avait besoin de lui, et fut rassuré de voir que Matsuri ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Mais elle avait l'air très affecté autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Se faire agresser par Gaara, et par son conjoint qui plus est, n'était pas facile à digérer. Il comprenait la terreur qui s'affichait sur son visage. Bon nombre de fois par le passé, que lui et sa sœur étaient menacés à longueur de journée par un Gaara avide de prouver son existence et un tantinet susceptible. Le mot était faible.

- « Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il un peu angoissé.

- « Il faut que tu nous aide. Nous devons retirer une aiguille de ses cervicales, mais nous n'avons pas le matériel adéquat. »

- « Une… aiguille ? »

L'esprit de Kankuro s'éclaircissait sur-le-champ quant à la méthode qu'utilisait l'ennemi. Il interférait le chakra des victimes en leur plantant une aiguille bourrée de magnétisme. Ainsi leur chakra écrasé, ils étaient soumis sans peine à la volonté du manipulateur. Il utilisait les aiguilles comme un substitut de fil de chakra. Une technique très inspirée des marionnettistes de Suna et quelque peu plus pratique si on en avait les dons. N'ayant pas de limite de distance et surtout touchant des victimes avec une volonté faible, il s'octroyait une réserve suffisante de chakra pour pouvoir contrôler entièrement le corps de Matsuri. Quelle technique effroyable.

- « Bien, j'imagine que c'est mes dons de marionnettiste qui vous intéressent. » dit-il en rapprochant du ninja médecin.

- « Oui, mais faîtes attention. Ce n'est pas que je remette vos capacités en doute, mais c'est un endroit très délicat à traiter. Si vous rompez un nerf, c'est la paralysie. »

- « Je m'en doutes bien, mais faîtes-moi confiance. » répondit le marionnettiste anxieux malgré la sûreté qu'il affichait. Mais Kankuro était d'une minutie sans pareil. Un marionnettiste devait faire preuve d'une précision et d'une concentration extrême pour contrôler leurs pantins de bois. Pour lui, cela pourrait être un jeu d'enfant si la vie de Matsuri n'était pas en jeu. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et s'accroupi alors près d'elle.

Kankuro et le médecin étaient penchés à présent sur la nuque de la blessée. Sekka s'arrêta temporairement de soigner le bras, pour éviter de faire faire des gestes brusques à Matsuri. L'autre ninja médecin plaqua sa main rayonnant de chakra juste au-dessus de l'endroit sensible, tandis que Kankuro accrocha l'aiguille avec l'un de ses fils de chakra. L'ambiance était tendue, tout comme les quatre ninjas qui étaient sur place. Kankuro commença à tirer doucement pour faire sortir l'aiguille, en même temps que le médecin soignait progressivement la blessure. Matsuri supportait tant bien que mal la douleur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Elle sentait la tige de métal glisser au milieu de ses os, frôlant les nerfs et la moelle épinière. Ce même craquement que lorsque qu'elle s'y était enfoncée la première fois. Elle réprima un spasme pour ne pas bouger. Et enfin après ces deux minutes angoissantes, l'aiguille fut enfin retirée. Le médecin et Kankuro soupiraient de soulagement, tandis que Matsuri essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se tassa relâchant tous ses muscles, à bout et se remit à vomir. Elle vivait probablement la mission la plus éprouvante de sa vie. Mais était ainsi la vie d'un ninja, elle savait que toutes les missions n'allaient pas être roses, mais elle ne pensait pas que certaines pouvaient être aussi insupportables que celle-ci. Jamais ou très peu blessée d'ordinaire, elle encaissa en silence toutes les douleurs qu'elle avait subit. Sekka laissa place à son collègue pour bander le bras de la blessée, et Kankuro se plaça devant Matsuri.

- « Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-il inquiet. Matsuri reprit un peu ses esprits et lui répondit tremblante.

- « Aussi bien que lorsqu'on a le bras fracturé pour la première fois. Ca ira, de toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » Le sourire inexistant de Matsuri inquiétait Kankuro au plus haut point. Elle semblait mieux depuis ses soins, mais son visage crispé déformé par la terreur trahissait le calme qu'elle donnait à sa voix.

- « C'est la première fois que tu es blessé gravement au combat je me trompe ? J'en déduis que c'est aussi la première fois que tu affrontes la mort en face. »

Matsuri redressa vivement la tête vers Kankuro le regard rempli de stupeur. Après un bref instant elle cacha de nouveau son visage de résignation. La mort, non ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle croisait son effroyable regard. A la mort de ses parents, laquelle elle a assisté impuissante, elle connaissait cette peur que l'on peut avoir au ventre. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour en saisir l'entière étendue, contrairement à aujourd'hui, qui plus est de la main de Gaara. C'est un choc bien plus puissant que la mort elle-même qu'elle venait de se prendre de plein fouet. Elle n'arrivait plus à réprimer cette terreur qui l'envahissait, tentant de se tenir le corps de son bras valide pour retenir ses spasmes et ses tremblements. Aurait-elle le courage de revoir Gaara en face ? Non certainement pas. Pas après ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui. Comment pouvoir supporter le poids de son regard après avoir eu l'impression de le trahir ! L'aimer malgré tout, l'aimer pour ce qu'il est, toutes ses années de confiance réduit à néant par ce simple jour. Elle avait peur, bien trop peur, cette même peur qu'elle ne supportait pas chez les autres et qui l'avait fait aimer Gaara un peu plus chaque jour. La ressentir était la plus infâme des trahisons pour elle, et elle n'y pouvait malheureusement rien, son corps et son esprit ne voulaient rien savoir. Gaara était bien le démon que tout le monde fuyait, c'était inéluctable. Mais elle l'aimait ce fichu démon, elle savait qu'il n'était pas que ça, mais elle n'aurait jamais voulu connaître aussi profondément ce coté de sa personnalité. Aurait-elle était une hypocrite depuis toutes ses années ? Cette pensée la terrorisait tant.

Kankuro était triste pour elle. Mais surtout triste pour son frère, car leur relation est irrémédiablement touchée par cet acte qui avait pourtant sauvé la vie, de ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Il ne peut s'empêcher aussi de ressentir de la colère à l'égard de cette fillette. Car c'est ce à quoi elle ressemblait en cet instant. Une misérable fillette qui a peur du noir. Le plus important pour l'instant était la survie du village, il lui fallait lui soutirer les informations nécessaires.

- « Dis-moi, puisque toi tu as pu suivre les hostilités depuis le début, comment ça se présente là haut ? »

Matsuri ne put répondre tenaillé par la peur. Sa voix était coincée dans le creux de sa gorge, ne voulant pas se remémorer les instants qu'elle avait passé là haut.

- « Matsuri ! Je dois savoir, fais un effort ! » Cette dernière sursauta à l'entente de son nom sur un ton si autoritaire, et tenta d'articuler avec difficulté.

- « C'est… un peu mitigé… J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a pas dévoilé… toutes ses capacités. Il utilisait son magnétisme allié à ma nature de vent pour percer… le sable de Gaara. Mais il a perdu cet atout. Maître Gaara a de nouveau l'avantage… mais il aura beaucoup de mal à gagner ce combat. Plus il durera, et plus le magnétisme de l'ennemi deviendra puissant. Le fait que les victimes… se soient rapprochés d'ici renforce en plus son magnétisme. Et vu que le sable renferme des petites particules de fer… »

- « Alors les attaques de Gaara seront de plus en plus inefficaces… Aurais-tu cerné un quelconque point faible chez lui ? »

Matsuri se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, prise temporairement de concentration. Elle reprit soudainement son air apeuré et balbutia de nouveau.

- « Et... Et bien je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand… chose pour le battre… Mais peut être en associant du magnétisme au sable… Ca pourrait donner ce qu'il manque à Gaara pour prendre l'avantage. Mais… c'est dangereux pour lui… »

- « Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »

- « S-ses capacités héréditaires sont composé du Fuuton et du Doton, malgré… que le vent ait un avantage sur la foudre, les techniques de Gaara sont principalement axées sur le Doton. Donc plus vulnérable… En donnant du magnétisme à Gaara, cela bien sûr lui donnera un avantage certain quant à l'issu du combat, mais risque de l'affaiblir grandement en même temps s'il n'y met pas terme rapidement. »

- « Je vois, c'est un peu à double tranchant, mais si c'est la seule solution il faut tenter. Prépare-toi. »

Matsuri sursauta de nouveau, elle crut d'abord à une blague de sa part, mais voyant son regard foudroyant se plonger dans le sien, elle compris qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

- « M-moi ? Dans mon état ? Mais… vous n'y penser pas Kankuro sensei… »

- « Crois-tu que tu aies le choix vu la gravité de la situation ? J'en doute. Le village entier est en danger. »

- « Je…je ne peux pas Kankuro sensei… » reprit-elle dans un élan de sanglots.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Où était passé la ninja forte qui allait devenir jônin ? Celle qui n'abandonnait jamais et qui se souciait des autres, qui supportait les railleries et qui était tant enjouée ? Ce qu'il voyait là n'était autre qu'une gamine qui se faisait dévorer par ses démons intérieurs. Et Gaara, ne souffrait-il pas lui aussi de ce qu'il lui a infligé par obligation ? Déçu, c'est ce qu'il était en voyant cette femme flancher. Mais en même temps une partie de lui la comprenait, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Lui aussi avait failli mourir de la main de Gaara, lui aussi avait connu cette terreur incontrôlable. Mais depuis que Gaara avait changé, il a appris à lui faire confiance et cette terreur avait disparu. Etant ninjas, ils étaient constamment confrontés à faire des choix difficiles. Des choix que Matsuri n'avait pas encore compris l'ampleur, malgré sa détermination. Il fallait qu'il la ramène à la raison, et qu'elle redevienne cette femme forte pour le bien du village, pour le bien de Gaara. Il l'attrapa soudainement par la tunique et la redressa brutalement vers lui. Dans des gestes rapides et précis, il pointa un morceau de sa marionnette en face de son visage et sortit la lame empoisonnée qu'elle contenait. Celle-ci s'arrêta tout juste sur sa peau, un millimètre de plus et le poison se répandait dans le sang de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tremblait complètement de peur ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réaction de la part du marionnettiste. Il avait à l'instant le même regard meurtrier que son frère, on ne pouvait renier le lien de sang qui existait entre eux.

- « Tu as peur de moi ? ! T'inspire-je assez la mort pour que tu trembles devant moi ? ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi chère aux yeux de mon frère je pourrais te tuer sans hésiter. N'importe quel ninja peut respirer la mort, nous sommes former pour ça, tuer, ôter la vie de nos adversaires et ennemis, il en a toujours été ainsi. Que cela soit Gaara ou pas, moi ou n'importe quel autre shinobi, ça ne change absolument rien. Nous sommes des tueurs, rentre-toi le bien dans le crâne ! Tu as toujours cru en lui, pourquoi remettrais-tu en doute sa crédibilité juste par qu'il t'a blessé ? A cause de son ancienne réputation ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es un ninja ne l'oublie pas. Alors fait honneur à ton rang, comme tu l'as toujours fait jusqu'à présent. » dit-il dans une hargne qu'on lui connaissait peu.

Il rangea son arme de fortune et relâcha brutalement Matsuri qui tomba sur les genoux. Il avait raison, elle ne laissait que la peur la ronger, elle ne pouvait pas renier tout ce qu'elle a fait pendant des années et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Mais elle se rendait à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il lui faudrait du temps pour passer au-dessus de cette souffrance nouvelle, elle n'avait pas encore assez de force pour mettre de coté ses sentiments comme tout bon ninja. Elle reprit le plus de contenance qu'elle put en cet instant, et reprit un regard un tant soit peu déterminé.

- « B-bien Kankuro sensei… J'irais protéger… Maître Kazekage et le village… »

- « Plus que le Kazekage, c'est Gaara qui a besoin de toi, ne l'oublie jamais… » dit-il sur un ton plus calme. Gaara aura besoin de soutient moral, et bien que cela soit difficile pour eux deux, il n'y avait que Matsuri qui pourrait lui apporter la présence dont il avait besoin. Matsuri le regarda dans le vague. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait surtout pensé qu'à sa propre souffrance, mais que ressentait Gaara après avoir fait un choix tel que celui-ci ? Trêve d'égarer son esprit, elle devait apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, tant bonnes que mauvaises. Son objectif, tuer l'ennemi du village avant tout. Elle fit glisser toute la rancœur et ses frayeurs sur lui, sur celui qui avait réussi à la manipuler. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu cette sanction, elle aurait pu se donner à fond dès le départ et peut être n'aurait-elle pas subit tout ça . Combien de gens avait-il tués, combien de vie avait-il brisés de la sorte. Ainsi avait-elle réussi à transférer ses peurs sur lui, qui lui permettait de garder le peu de contenance qu'elle avait besoin pour aider Gaara. Elle tuerait Hukushu aussi de ses mains. Idée effrayante mais séduisante, ainsi est la vie d'un vrai ninja.


End file.
